


Terra Incognita

by caitwritesstuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien AU, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, but only a smidge, they switch y'all, this is a happy alien domesticity zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 76,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/pseuds/caitwritesstuff
Summary: Yuuri has a mission to explore the universe in the name of humanity when he lands on Terra and his life is changed forever. Enter Vitya, a beautiful alien that sweeps Yuuri off his feet and shows him a world Yuuri's never seen before. But like any human/alien relationship, it doesn't come without it's snags. Namely communication . . . and the fact that Yuuri somehow accidentally agrees to marry Vitya within five minutes of meeting him.Art by the wonderful @uaevuon





	1. Meeting An Alien

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally be able to share my baby with the world! This is the alien fantasy AU that no one asked for but I've been dying to write for forever. Thank you to LiveLoveYOIBang for giving me the motivation to actually see this fic to completion!
> 
> Also this fic has art! The lovely @uaevuon has created wonderful art for future chapters.

“Command log number seven hundred and eighty three. This is Commander Katsuki Yuuri representing Earth’s ISF aboard the Polaris Voyager. The star date is . . .” Yuuri looks on his ships console to check the reading. “42958.1. I’m currently approaching Kepler-442c’s magnetic field and I intend to attempt a landing on the surface. Old Earth research indicates that this planet lies within the habitable zone and has optimal conditions for life. Upon approach I can already see the atmosphere is clear enough to have a visible surface, suggesting an Earthlike atmosphere and I suspect it has free flowing water and small oceans from exterior observations. I would like to investigate further and - fuck if I don’t need to stretch my legs. Commander Katsuki Yuuri signing off,” Yuuri says into his small recording device. 

Over the years of traveling across the galaxy this simple scientific log is probably the only thing keeping himself sane anymore. Contrary to what the ISF had boasted when they were recruiting young star voyagers like Yuuri, space is rather uneventful. Periods of darkness and silent travel are only interrupted by the occasional passing asteroid, maybe a small solar system every few years if he is lucky. 

Ever since Yuuri and his fellow Voyager graduates left Earth headed in all different directions of the galaxy, the only real contact he has with other humans is with a second generation Voyager, Phichit Chulanot, a Voyager travelling in the same general direction as Yuuri, only a few light months behind him. The Voyager spacecrafts are all built to transmit logs and research back to Earth but that same system allows them to send written messages to the other astronauts out there in the universe but for the most part Yuuri’s existence was a lonely one since sending messages further than the next solar system over takes time.

Funny how when Yuuri was young he fell in love with astronomy’s majesty but never stopped to think he would spend a lifetime alone when he signed up for a one way ticket off of Earth at such a tender age in order to dedicate his life to science.

Yuuri doesn’t regret leaving of course because he’s seen and done things that most people could only dream of but it would be nice of he could have an actual conversation with someone for a change. Or see his family. 

Yuuri misses that the most. 

As Yuuri approaches Kepler-442c he takes notes on lunar satellites, the effect that the binary stars has on the planet, any notable characteristics about the planet’s exterior as he enters orbit. Yuuri launches a mini probe down onto the planet's surface and calculates atmosphere composition, gravity and climate before ultimately deciding that his field research suit should be able to withstand the planet’s conditions. Yuuri sets the coordinates for landing and puts the craft on autopilot while he changed into his cumbersome protective gear.

Yuuri’s ship lands without much of a problem. He steps out of the ship to inspect for any damage and makes a note to himself that he is going to need to repair a few of the entry regulating panels before leaving the planet but other than that his ship had stayed pretty sturdy upon entry.

Once the damage inventory was complete, Yuuri takes a moment to take in the planet’s surface and he is absolutely floored by the planet’s brilliance. This is the first habitable planet that Yuuri has had the pleasure to be able to study and it is everything he hoped it would be and more.

What Yuuri could only describe as trees, stands taller but thinner than Earth’s redwoods with vibrantly colored foliage casting a large shadowy canopy onto the forest floor. A white powder covers the ground and vegetation much like Earth’s snow but as far as Yuuri can tell, the substance is warm to the touch. Running liquid slowly babbles from a nearby stream, and the sky is alight with a beautiful mixture of a pinkish atmosphere with orange floating clouds. The binary stars beam down onto the planet’s surface and if Yuuri’s suit actually allowed heat to get through the protective fabric, he’s sure he would have felt the warming rays as if he was back home in Hasetsu, a gentle sea breeze ruffling his hair and soft beachside rays warming his skin. 

This place reminds Yuuri so much of Earth that it makes him giddy. 

Everything about Kepler-442c is unprecedented and Yuuri is overjoyed to be the one who has the privilege of studying it. Repairs on his ship can wait, Yuuri wants to sate his curiosity and explore.  
Yuuri slowly meanders around the small clearing frantically taking notes on everything that he observes. From the plants, to the little bugs crawling on the ground, to the way the environment reacts to its surroundings, Yuuri takes observations on all of it. He then moves on from his observational notes and begins taking various alien plant and soil samples to analyze later when his explorer’s high wears off.

Yuuri is bent down to the ground collecting soft soil into a sample packet when he hears rustling from inside a patch of particularly oversized frosted ferns just behind him. Yuuri heart races in fear and he reflexively grabs for the knife holstered on his hip and backs away from the line of greenery.

He doesn’t know what sort of wildlife exists on this planet or if it might want to make a snack out of him so Yuuri figures it would be best to play it safe. Yuuri just stood still and observes as the rustling moves closer.

The rustling stops and out of the shrubbery cautiously steps an ethereal, lanky, humanoid creature with wide curious eyes and flowing silver hair that seemed to glow in the binary starlight. He wears decorative robes tied at his narrow waist with a thick cord, the fabric dragging behind him. The fabric is light and flowy in the breeze and a crown of wildflowers sits atop his head as regal as any jeweled crown. A leather quiver is strapped across his back and he holds an ornately carved bow in his hands.

If Yuuri hadn’t just landed on this planet he might have confused this alien with a human. His skin is smooth and pale, not a blemish in sight. His features are sharp and delicate but there’s noticeably a hint of masculinity in the hard squared edge of his jaw. As he slowly approaches Yuuri becomes fully aware how easily the alien’s tall, thin frame could easily overpower Yuuri. The most noticeable part of the alien that sets him apart from a human is his long, pointed ears that twitch forward with alert interest. 

‘He’s an actual elf,’ Yuuri thinks to himself with disbelief. 

The alien looks like an elven creature right out of a fantasy RPG video game that Yuuri used to play as a young teen before he left Earth. Yuuri almost can’t believe that the creature is there in front of him. Maybe there’s a leak in his suit somewhere and he’s hallucinating.

They stare at each other, both equally surprised by the other’s sudden appearance. 

Once the initial shock wears off Yuuri realizes can’t let this moment slip by without documenting it properly. This is the first alien he’s ever met and he knows he would hate himself if the alien got startled and ran off without Yuuri ever taking a picture of him. Yuuri doesn’t know where he lives, if he’ll ever come in contact with these people again after this moment. He needs a picture. 

Yuuri lets his hand drop from his weapon and cautiously grabs the camera from his belt as not to startle the creature. The alien watches Yuuri with narrowed suspicious eyes but he doesn’t make any further moves. 

Yuuri brings the camera up to his face and snaps a picture of the humanoid who blinks rapidly in reaction to the flash with an uncomfortable hiss. The alien drops his bow and lunges forward to grab the camera from Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri, worried that the native was trying to attack him, lets the creature take the device. 

The newcomer inspects the camera curiously, turning the device in his hands, holding it above his head, pressing random buttons until the flash goes off again when the alien accidently take a picture of himself. His pointed ears twitches in startled surprise and perhaps a degree of annoyance. The alien pushes his pouty lips out and frowns, his nose scrunching up. He pushes the button again and take another picture, still confused as to the purpose of the device. Yuuri laughs and gently pries the camera from the alien’s hands. 

“It’s digital camera. If you press this button it saves and records that moment in time. Here look. You took these,” Yuuri says, pulling up the gallery of photos from his mission, the most recent being taken by the alien himself. The alien’s eyes widens and he stares at the screen in awed wonder, his mouth forming a small ‘o’. He takes the camera back and turns the lens towards Yuuri and take another photo, making a adorable sound of delight when Yuuri’s face appears in the gallery of photos. He eagerly bounces over and shows Yuuri his work, pointing to the displayed picture with with a brilliant heart shaped smile. 

The alien proceeds to frolic around the clearing, taking pictures of anything that seemed to catch his attention before turning back to Yuuri and spending a considerable amount of time focused on taking pictures of Yuuri himself.

After the alien was quite pleased with his work or he simply grew bored of the toy, he hands the camera back to Yuuri. Now with nothing to occupy the native he (presuming it was even a he or conforms at all to human gender standards in the first place) circles around Yuuri inspecting every inch of him. He spends a considerable amount of time inspecting Yuuri’s helmet, his long graceful fingers searching for something along his neck. Yuuri stands still under the alien’s curious inspection. 

For whatever reason the alien becomes hyper fixated on Yuuri’s face, touching and prodding at the helmet barrier between them. He presses his palms into either side of Yuuri’s helmet and frowns. He then moves to tap on the glass shield but remains unsatisfied in his results. A frustrated pout graces the alien’s features the longer it took for him to seek out whatever it was that he is looking to achieve. 

Before Yuuri can stop him, the alien pries Yuuri’s helmet off with an amazing feat of strength and tosses it out of the way.

Panic sets in Yuuri’s heart as he scrambles back to his ship. Yuuri didn’t have time to run in depth atmospheric tests before landing and understandably didn’t want to be caught in a situation where he had no air to breath. Before Yuuri can get very far, the alien catches Yuuri by the hand and gives him a concerned look. 

Yuuri tries everything in him to free himself from the alien, but his grasp on Yuuri’s hand is far too strong. Slowly, the edges of Yuuri’s vision start to fade and floating spots appear from holding his breath for so long. Yuuri goes weak in the knees from the self inflicted lack of oxygen and falls to the ground.

Just before Yuuri could hit the ground, the tall alien catches Yuuri and gently guides him to lay across his lap. He wraps his fingers underneath his chin and forces Yuuri to open his mouth to take a deep breath of air. Yuuri hacks and sputters as he frantically tries to regain his breath . . . But he didn’t die. 

Yes his lungs burn from his own denial of oxygen, but the planet’s atmosphere is actually breathable, perhaps a little thin like in high elevation areas of Earth but it doesn’t hurt him to breathe.

The alien smiles down at Yuuri in what seems like a comforting display, before he runs a finger along Yuuri’s jawline. The alien leans his head down and touches his forehead against Yuuri’s with both of his hands framed against Yuuri’s cheeks. A gentle rumble vibrates from the depths of the alien’s chest, almost like a pur. 

Yuuri would be damned if he is the one that broke this gesture. Whatever it is that is happening right now seem like some sort of cultural display. Yuuri has no idea what it means but the gravity in the alien’s expression tells Yuuri that it is best if he let the alien play out whatever he intends to do, purely for sociological research of course. 

This alien is Yuuri’s first contact with intelligent life so it wouldn’t be that far of a stretch to assume this alien’s people has cultural traditions. This - whatever this is - feels like some sort of ritualistic display that Yuuri can’t quite make sense out of. 

The alien’s hands reach up to cup Yuuri’s cheeks while their foreheads remain touching. When the alien stays motionless like that for a number of minutes without moving Yuuri decides to imitate the motion out of curiosity. Yuuri brings his hands up to cup the alien’s soft alabaster cheeks and he closes his eyes.

Suddenly his mind is alight with a cacophony of colors and sounds and emotions. In that brief moment he feels like he knows all the answers to the universe and yet nothing at all. Faces and vague hints of memories flashes through his mind at rapid speeds, some of which Yuuri recognizes as his own. When his mind goes achingly silent once again Yuuri’s eyes flutter open to see the alien’s sparkling blue eyes gazing back at him.

Neither of them move for the longest time. Yuuri doesn’t know what came over him. He has so many questions floating through his mind but yet he can’t seem to vocalize any of them.

Finally, the alien speaks in a mesmerizing mid-range voice that seems to just radiate life and youthful joy purely in it’s tone alone.

“Vitya.” The alien says pointing to his chest, only covered by his thin flowy robes and a leather shoulder brace that also serves to strap his quiver to his back. Yuuri is caught mesmerized by the alien’s bright blue eyes that gleams with life and warmth. 

“Vitya? Is that your name?” Yuuri questions. “Vitya,” He repeats, slowly pointing towards the alien. The alien nods eagerly, takes Yuuri’s hand, and joins their hands over Vitya’s heart. 

“Vitya,” He reaffirms. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri states. Vitya moves their joined hands and so that their hands touch over Yuuri’s heart. A few silent moments pass between them until Yuuri realizes Vitya was looking at him expectantly. There’s something in his expression that is almost pleading.

“Oh! Yuuri,” Yuuri says, introducing himself. 

“Oh! Yuuri,” Vitya mimics cheerfully. 

“No, no, no. Yuuri,” Yuuri corrects. Vitya nods in understanding with a warm smile. 

“No, no, no. Yuuri,” He pronounces slowly. Yuuri sighs in frustration. Of course their language barrier makes even simple communication difficult. Yuuri taps their joined hands on his chest and very slowly pronounces his name. 

“Yuuri,” Yuuri says, keeping his gaze locked with Vitya’s. 

“Yuuri.” Vitya repeats, his native accent drawing out the u’s in his name. Yuuri nods figuring that was as close as they are going to get. Vitya smiles brilliantly at his small accomplishment. 

“Yuuri!” Vitya cries cheerfully and throws his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders in a tight hug and nuzzles his nose into Yuuri’s neck. Vitya murmurs something else against Yuuri’s skin that he can’t make out because it is in Vitya’s native tongue. 

Before Yuuri can process it, Vitya grabs his bow from where he left it and pulls Yuuri to his feet to the edge of the forest. The look on Vitya’s face is a mixture of excitement and determination as he drags Yuuri through the winding forest. Vitya is a man on a mission and Yuuri has absolutely no idea how he is going to find his way back to his ship when Vitya releases him from wherever he is taking Yuuri.

They come upon a clearing with a crystalline pool that is fed by a misty waterfall and drained by a babbling brook that curls it’s way down the hill that Vitya just made Yuuri climb. Vitya’s long legs and native lungs might be used to the trek but Yuuri’s is most definitely not. When Vitya comes to a stop at the water’s edge with the water lapping at his toes he straps his bow across his chest and stares out at the water with a sense of strong sureness. Yuuri takes that moment to try and regain his breath. 

Vitya turns around and gently takes hold of both of Yuuri’s hands and starts tugging him backwards into the water. 

“Wait, Vitya,” Yuuri says, rooting himself to the ground. He doesn’t know what Vitya wants or even why he had brought Yuuri to this place. 

“Yuuri,” Vitya frowns, his eyebrows scrunching in concern and confusion. Yuuri pointedly looks down at the water and shakes his head. Vitya hums and looks at the water thoughtfully. Vitya steps out of the water with an air that reminds Yuuri of The Birth of Venus and he lets his palms come to rest at Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Yuuri,” Vitya whispers tenderly. The alien closes his eyes and leans his forehead down to touch Yuuri’s. 

Suddenly, Yuuri’s mind is flooded with a softened image of Vitya pulling Yuuri into the water and plunging down together into the depths where an underwater cave hid. The vision continues when Vitya leads Yuuri into the cave where they soon resurface along the banks of a glittering city. Vitya’s home. 

Yuuri lets out a small gasp when he finally comes back to reality. Yuuri looks into Vitya’s eyes that crinkles with warmth and tenderness.

“D-Did you do that?” Yuuri stutters, his hand moving up to touch his forehead in disbelief. Yuuri can’t really explain it but the images that had just flooded his brain felt like they were coming from someone else's mind. Call him crazy, but Yuuri seriously believes that Vitya had somehow projected his thoughts into Yuuri’s mind.

Vitya smiles and nods. Vitya reaches for Yuuri’s hand and brings it up hold Yuuri’s palm against his creamy cheek. Something in Vitya’s eyes tells Yuuri that he is waiting for him to do something. 

Yuuri has no idea what Vitya is expecting. 

When Vitya resigns himself that Yuuri isn’t going to give him the response he is looking for, he sighs and squeezes Yuuri’s hands. “Yuuri,” Vitya sighs and tries once again to lead Yuuri into the water. 

Yuuri makes a mental note to teach Vitya more human words other than his name . . . and learn Vitya’s own language. But for now, Yuuri lets Vitya pull him into the water. 

Vitya swims out towards the middle of the pool, his long silver hair fanning out behind him in the water. He stops just before they could break the barrier of the waterfall. Vitya turns to face Yuuri and silent points downwards into the water, a sign that Yuuri takes as Vitya wanting them to dive into the depths below.

Vitya is the first to take the plunge and Yuuri follows soon after. Yuuri opens his eyes underwater and is caught off guard by the presence of an underwater cave entrance that is distinctly illuminated by pale blue bioluminescent algae. Vitya has to pull on Yuuri’s wrist to get the human to follow him further into the depths below. 

Vitya expertly guides Yuuri through a winding series of short underwater passageways. Small glittering silver holographic fish brush up against Yuuri’s calves and quickly scamper away. He jumps at the sudden gentle caress of the small school of fish but Victor tugs him along to keep Yuuri from drowning in the name of scientific curiosity. 

The cave opens up and Yuuri’s lungs rejoice as they swim upwards to break the surface. Yuuri takes in a deep breath as soon as he breaks the surface and slicks back his dripping hair against his head to get it out of his face. He blinks rapidly and squints as his eyes adjust to harsh new light glimmering off the surface of the reflective water. 

“Holy shit.” Yuuri gasps at the sight before him. 

Yuuri’s never seen anything like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stayed silent about my alien bois for so long so please indulge me and come scream with me over them on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	2. Discovering An Alien Civilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri explores the new world he's found with Vitya as his trusty, if not a bit excitable, guide.

“Holy shit,” Yuuri gasps at the sight before him.

Yuuri’s never seen anything like this before.

In front of Yuuri is a god damn _civilization_.  He expected Vitya to be from some sort of advanced civilization but this . . . this is beyond words.

Yuuri and Vitya are wading along the banks of a riverside metropolis built right into the natural curves and indentations of the interior cavern of a long extinct volcano. The city is naturally shielded by an earth dome that remains open at the top, letting the binary star’s light beam down on the bustling city below.

Whereas human architecture prioritized use over the effect on the world around it, this city’s buildings are built in a way that they looked like they _belonged_ here but still kept the beauty and splendidness of the classical civilizations that Yuuri had studied in school. The buildings that cover the city glimmers with polished white stone that seem to come from the byproduct of the volcano itself and vines bloom with elegant flowers as they curl their way up columns and the sides of building.

In the center of the city upon a natural crest sits what Yuuri could only describe as a palace topped with a resplendent golden dome, a shining temple catching the eye of travelers and warmly welcoming them to the city.

Yuuri’s never been a religious man, but as he wades in the river below the city he can’t help but to think that he must have died and this must be his heaven. Maybe he did actually die when he landed and this was the afterlife he is gifted with.

If this is the afterlife then Yuuri will gladly accept his fate.

“Yuuri!” Vitya calls waving at Yuuri from the river bank. Yuuri had apparently been too taken by the city to notice Vitya swim towards shore.

Yuuri immediately springs into movement and swims towards where Vitya stood waiting on the shore.

“Coming!” Yuuri calls.

Vitya holds his hand out for Yuuri to take as the human approaches. Yuuri emerges from the water soaking and bubbling with excitement. He gladly takes Vitya’s offered hand and allows the alien to pull him along towards the busy city streets filling with sounds and smells that Yuuri is eager to investigate.   

When they emerge onto the city streets Yuuri is delighted to see that Vitya’s home is bursting with culture and sophistication. Vitya’s people are dressed in similar flowy natural fashion, although Vitya still seems to stand out from everyone else. They come in all shapes and sizes but they all come with the distinguishing characteristic of long pointed ears that vary in length and shape. Vitya’s pokes a few inches out from his long hair and sits fairly flat against his head when he’s unstimulated but Yuuri notices that ear sizes can range longer and wider than Vitya’s but Yuuri’s new friend seems to be the middle ground.  

Small open air shops lines the sidewalks that sell a number of wares that Yuuri has no hope recognizing without Vitya’s input but there are some objects that seem universal in all corners of the galaxy. One shop seems to be selling children’s toys. Yuuri observes an older merchant woman bent over handing a small doll made out of varnished wood and wildflowers to an elated young girl. She bounces excitedly back to her two mothers, presenting her new toy to them.

Yuuri smiles warmly at the exchange.

The next shop that catches Yuuri’s eye is what he believes to be a book vendor that is selling scrolls, manuscripts and bound books.

Vitya slows down when Yuuri pulls on his sleeve and silently points to the shop. Vitya smiles and gestures for Yuuri to explore the shop. Yuuri wastes no time in picking up the first book that caught his eye.

The first book he picks up is a heavy leather-type bound book that is embossed with decorative blue, purple iridescent border decorations and the same looping characters that looked to be this people’s written language. Yuuri opens to the middle of the book and is immediately assaulted with the image of a woman pleasuring another woman’s genitalia with her mouth while the woman being pleasured has her head thrown back in the heat of passion.

Yuuri blushes and immediately snaps the book shut and sets it down where he found it. Vitya giggles beside him, leans down and presses a sympathetic kiss on Yuuri’s flaming cheek which did nothing to help Yuuri’s situation.

“Victor!” The book merchant calls warmly. She eyes Yuuri with curiosity and exchanges a few words with Vitya. Vitya chats with her and seems to be motioning towards Yuuri in introduction.

 _Victor?_ Yuuri wonders. The merchant most certainly called Vitya _Victor_ . Yuuri wonders if perhaps _Victor_ is a pet name or his given title. Yet another mystery for Yuuri to solve . . .

Yuuri is pulled out of his thoughts when the merchant lets out a giggle that is most definitely directed at Yuuri accompanied with a knowing look. She picks up the pornographic book that Yuuri had accidentally picked up and offered it out to Yuuri. He shakes his head and waves his hands to try to refuse but Vitya reaches out and took the book in Yuuri’s stead. Vitya tries to hand the merchant a few coins but she refuses to accept payment.

Yuuri is now the first human to accidentally own alien porn. What an accomplishment.

Thankfully, Vitya guides Yuuri to continue down the street where they come upon a long stretch of the street selling a variety of meats, produce, and other consumable goods. Shoppers taking their time perusing the stalls, part for the couple as they walk down the street hand in hand.

Yuuri wished he would have brought his camera along but unfortunately that was thrown to the side and left behind at the clearing during all the excitement. Nonetheless Yuuri curiously took mental notes of the sights, sounds, and smells that surrounded him. Vitya is walking considerably slower than Yuuri had ever seen him in the short time since they’ve met. Yuuri suspects Vitya is going so slow to allow Yuuri to sate his curiosity before they got to their final destination.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed, stopping in his tracks to admire a produce stall bursting with exotic crops for purchase. None of it looked like anything Yuuri had ever seen before. He was immediately drawn to a bright blue fruit that was covered in blackened bumps.

“Victor!” The portly merchant called excitedly with his arms wide open.

There’s that name again.

It seems all the merchants on this street know Vitya.

Yuuri takes a startled step back from the man’s boisterous greeting but Vitya steps forward and embraces the man. The two men exchanged conversation for a few minutes and in the meantime Yuuri continued his inspection of the wide selection of bizarre food. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Vitya gesture towards him with a bright excited smile that lights up the entire shop. Yuuri waves shyly when everyone within hearing distance turns and stares brazenly at him.

“ _Amaam! Irtoms! Eyynhcehsork ishu!_ ” The girl with the new doll from earlier giggles and points at Yuuri. She tugs at the tips of her ears and laughs heartily. Her mothers flush with embarrassment and one of them shoves the girl’s hands back to her side. She kneels down and quietly scolds the child before humbly bowing her apologies to Vitya. He laughs good naturedly and waves her embarrassed apologies off.

Some of the other customers watching the moment exchanged whispers behind their hands. Other patrons give Yuuri silent curious looks but the people closest to him openly stare at Yuuri’s short human ears with a mixture of horror and enchantment.

Yuuri blushes bright red and his hand subconsciously reaches up to brush against his relatively normal ears for human standards. In that moment he is all too painfully aware that _he_ is the alien in this situation.

Yuuri wishes Vitya would hurry and wrap up his conversation with the merchant. He senses that if they stay here much longer Yuuri will quickly become the talk of the town. Vitya senses Yuuri must be on edge by the sudden attention of the city folk and bids his goodbyes to the merchant and returns to Yuuri’s side.

As soon as Vitya wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist the onlookers turn their attention back to their own shopping as if they weren’t just staring at Yuuri like he was an animal at a zoo.

Vitya smiles down at Yuuri and he picked up the fruit that Yuuri had initially been drawn towards. He exchanged a coin with the merchant and led Yuuri away from the stall.

While they are walking, Yuuri becomes hyper aware of all the eyes that follow them but Vitya remains unphased.

With his arm draped across Yuuri, he reaches over and pries the blue fruit open and green juice bleeds down Vitya’s arms. He pulls out some of the green seeded flesh and pops them into his mouth and silently offers the open fruit to Yuuri. Yuuri cautiously takes a few of the fleshy seeds and places them on his tongue before slowly chewing.

A slightly citrusy but sweet juice bursts across Yuuri’s tongue. He covers his mouth with his hand and looks up at Vitya with a look of delighted surprise written across his face.

Vitya laughs and briefly hugs Yuuri closer to his side as they walk down the street towards the direction of the path leading up to the golden palace.

Yuuri half-expects them to turn into one of the houses outside the shopping district because Vitya struck him as a well off merchant or scholar but to Yuuri’s surprise Vitya drags Yuuri up the hill towards the golden temple that sits proudly on the crown of the city.

When they reach the top of the hill Yuuri is surprised to find that the palace is even more beautiful up close than it is from the glittering landscape of the city below. Immaculate carvings of great goddesses curl its way up towering stone columns. The smells permeating from the open archways smell of sweet incense and something else that Yuuri does not yet have the name for.

Vitya pulls Yuuri through the door and into the wide polished hallways. A river splits the stone floor and curves as it flows right through the hallway. The gaps are covered by a translucent glittering stone that made travel in the hallway safe but didn’t do anything to impede the natural flow of the river. The ceiling towers high above their heads to accommodate the growth of the trees that grew right along the edges of the hallways. These trees don’t look intentionally placed but rather the palace was built around the nature that already exists.

“Woah,” Yuuri breathes in wonder. Yuuri has lost count how often he’s been struck by wonder in just the last few hours but this place just keeps surprising him.

Vitya’s hand is strong and steady grasping Yuuri’s hand as he pulls him through room after breathtaking room without any time for Yuuri to take in his surroundings. They frolic from room to room until they come to a large open great hall where people were peacefully eating a meal before they arrived. They all look up curiously at the intrusion and a woman with wavy silver hair and striking blue eyes rises from her place at the head of the table and makes her way towards the couple.

Beside him, Vitya tenses up and gives no indication that he is going to ever move again.

“Vitya?” Yuuri whispers, looking up at Vitya’s tense expression. Why the sudden change? Who is this woman?

Vitya’s expression breaks when Yuuri voices his concern, gently squeezing their joined hands and giving him a hard smile that is probably supposed to be reassuring. Yuuri looks back at this woman, trying to piece together why she of all people can change Vitya just through her presence alone.

This woman holds a commanding air of regality as she glides across the room, her long robes billowing out behind her as she walks. Her clothes are well crafted and decorated with ornate hand stitched designs, clearly a woman of high status. A thin winding diadem is wrapped around her forehead with a color shifting gem resting at the center of her forehead.

Whoever she is, Yuuri gets the impression that she’s important.

She approaches the odd pair and Vitya stares her down with a look of stubborn defiance.The two gentle titans stare each other down, daring the other to cave first.

The woman is the first to give.

“ _Victor. Ilyb yv edg?”_ She asks with a cool calm voice. The entire room falls silent, hanging on to her every word and waits with bated breath for Vitya’s response.

“ _Amaam_ ,” Vitya replies pleadingly, his eyes shifting to the audience behind her.

“ _Taynsay’zar._ ” She commands. Vitya’s eyes shift nervously and his gaze lands on Yuuri, his eyes filled with conflict. Yuuri wishes he could ask him what’s wrong. He hasn’t known this man for very long but he knows the small frown lines haunting his brows has no right to be anywhere near Vitya’s delicate features.

Vitya sighs in defeat and offers his hand out to the woman. She takes his hand and wraps her small delicate hands around his, her hands humorously small grasping his. Silence falls between them but their intense connected eyes indicating a silent conversation occurring through their connection.

She doesn’t look pleased with whatever Vitya is telling her.

Yuuri stands there silently observing the exchange. At one point the woman’s eyes shift over to appraise Yuuri with a critical eye and a cold chill runs down his spine. Yuuri somehow gets the feeling that this woman is weighing the worth of his soul.

Yuuri hopes to god and whoever Vitya’s people prays to that she finds something of worth in him.

By the time she and Vitya separate, Vitya looks worn and vulnerable. She turns towards Yuuri, raises her hand, and gently touches her joined index and middle fingers to the center or Yuuri’s forehead. Feelings of warm the and the tender comforting feeling of a mother’s embrace floods Yuuri’s heart and warms the pit of his stomach.

“ _Yynnalehz ot Terra._ ” She greets pressing his palms to Yuuri’s cheeks with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Amaam! Irtoms! Eyynhcehsork ishu! - Mama! Look! Tiny Ears!  
> Victor. Ilyb yv edg? - Victor! Where have you been?  
> Amaam - Mama  
> Taynsay’zar - Explain,  
> Yynnalehz ot Terra - Welcome to Terra
> 
> As usual feel free to come chat with me over on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!
> 
> And be sure to follow and check out the art that @uaevuon made for this fic over on on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	3. Dancing With An Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's first night on Terra is a spectacle to behold. He might even get a dance out of it . . .

The palace seems to erupt in a flurry of activity after Yuuri’s arrival. Servants and cooks scurry around preparing for something grand, and as Vitya shows Yuuri around the palace, they run into the imposing woman from before every so often, quietly communing with small groups of people who hang on to her every word.

Despite Yuuri not knowing a thing Vitya is saying, Vitya babbles away pointing to various points of interest in a large circular chamber lined with circular pews overlooking a refracting mosaic floor. It appears to be a temple lined with thirteen magnificent feminine statues depicting what Yuuri assumes are Vitya’s goddesses.  Yuuri is trying to pay attention to Vitya but the large chamber doors groans, announcing the entrance of another person. Yuuri turns his head to catch the woman coming in with crowd of people hovering around her as she spoke in rapid hushed tones. 

“Yuuri.” Vitya says pulling Yuuri along out of the room when he saw that they were no longer alone. He takes Yuuri through a series of hallways and up a corkscrew set of stairs that ascended a tall tower overlooking a sprawling view of the city. 

Vitya stops in front of a set of doors and takes both of Yuuri’s hands in his. His eyes shift downcast nervously and when he looks up again there’s an unsure smile pulling at the corner of his lips. 

Yuuri squeezes Vitya’s hand in reassurance. 

Yuuri had only known this alien for a handful of hours and already he feels this undeniable pull, an irresistible need to comfort this poor creature. There are so many things Yuuri doesn’t understand about this world and even if he spent the rest of his life studying this planet and Vitya’s culture he doubts a single day would go by without a new discovery but one thing Yuuri does know is that Vitya is the closest and friendliest ally Yuuri has on this world and if that meant comforting him when he’s nervous about showing Yuuri something, then so be it. 

Vitya’s smile becomes a little more confident at Yuuri’s reassurance. He reaches behind them and pushes open the door and tugged Yuuri into the room. 

Yuuri steps into the room and his jaw drops, almost comically so. Yuuri doesn’t know how many times he’s been struck by wonder in the past couple of hours but this view has to be up on the list. 

The room that Vitya had led him to looks like a bedroom fit for royalty by human standards. The room is completely surrounded windows of stained glass depicting thirteen, no, fourteen feminine figures, the same figures that appeared in the temple below. A decently sized personal library is shoved in the far corner of the room, accented with a rich wooden desk piled high with books, papers, and scrolls. The room doesn’t have what Yuuri would call a bed, but it does have a rounded nest of pillows and furs situated in front of a large white stone fireplace that is entirely clean and free of soot, as if it had never been used. 

A gentle breeze floats into the room through an open glass door leading out to an expansive balcony overlooking the city. Without Yuuri even realizing, his feet took him across smooth stone floor and out to the balcony. Vitya follows Yuuri silently. 

The city view from the tower was, for lack of a better word, utterly breathtaking. From this height Yuuri can see the entirety of the city from the river where they first emerged, to the bustling marketplace, to planned agricultural fields and groves in the outskirts of the city that were hidden away by the hill the palace sat on top of.

“Wow.” Yuuri breathed, folding his arms and leaning on the railing of the balcony. He could stay in this spot forever if Vitya let him. 

Vitya came up behind Yuuri and set his hand on his shoulder, his eyes searching Yuuri’s face for answers. 

“Yuuri?” Vitya asked inquisitively. Yuuri tore his eyes away from the city below and met Vitya’s searching gaze. Vitya brought his palm up to cup Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri instinctively leaned into Vitya’s warm touch, feelings of warmth and contentment flowing from Vitya’s hand and washing over Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri nods in understanding and places his hand over Vitya’s.  

The air around them is electric, their eyes are connected and unbreakable. This entire world could be crumbling down around them and Yuuri doubts they would even hear a whisper of the chaos. He is trapped in the depths of Vitya’s glowing blue eyes and he isn’t exactly in any hurry to escape. 

“ _ Victoooooor _ ,” A voice sang bursting into the room. The heavy atmosphere dropped, the proverbial intimate bubble burst and Yuuri took a step back to put some space between he and Vitya. If looks could kill, the sharp look Vitya gave the intruder would banish the other alien to the next solar system over.

But the alien didn’t seem the least bit bothered, instead striding into the room with his confident gait and short curly blond hair. This man was the first Yuuri has seen with short hair that wasn’t a child and he is very intrigued as to the reason why.

In his hands is a folded bundle of cloth. Despite Vitya’s clear desire for him to leave he strides forward and sets the garments on the corner of Vitya’s desk. He voices a short command, pointing to the stack before taking his leave, Vitya all too willing to show him to the door. 

Yuuri gravitates forward and runs his hand along the cloth while the two bicker back and forth like old housewives. The fabric is smooth as silk but possesses a softness much like a comfortable cotton but was also sheer and slightly iridescent like unicorn skin. They look to be some sort of clothing, robes possibly. The cloth itself is embroidered with curling designs, motifs that remind Yuuri of natural flora and fauna designs found on Earth.

Vitya is by Yuuri’s side again, having kicked the intruder out and places his hand over Yuuri’s, freezing his hand to the cloth. He gentle pulls the first layer from the stack and lets gravity unfurl the folds. Yuuri’s suspicions were correct in thinking they are robes.

The robe is long and flowing and the most beautiful piece of clothing Yuuri has ever set his eyes on. Vitya rotates Yuuri so that he is facing away and nearly sighs in delicious comfort when Vitya  disrobes Yuuri from his ISF issued suit that he’s owned (and repaired) for years upon years and slides the alien robe over Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri pushes his arms through the wide open sleeves that Yuuri almost couldn’t call sleeves. 

Yuuri revels in wonder, observing how the cloth fell on his body and feeling the dedicated handiwork that must have gone into making such a masterpiece. Beside him, Vitya dawns a similar robe, but of course Vitya looks like a god incarnate standing next to Yuuri

“Yuuri,” Vitya whispers, turning and taking both of Yuuri’s hands in his. He slowly lifts Yuuri’s hands and brushes his lips softly against his knuckles. 

“Vitya. . .” Yuuri blushes uncomfortably, shifting his eyes to the floor. In his short time on this planet, Yuuri has already learned that Vitya and his people are an openly affectionate sort. On Earth of course, Vitya’s actions and just general aura would be considered flirtatious but Yuuri had no idea if that was just  _ Vitya _ or if his affection is just a larger part of the many cultural differences that stand between them.

Yet another mystery to decode. 

Before long they are interrupted yet again and ushered downstairs into into the expansive dining hall filled with people sitting in all the available seats along the long wooden table that looked to be carved out of the trunk of a single redwood sized tree. The people that couldn’t find a seat stood at the edges of the room drinking and conversing with other citizens. As soon as Vitya and Yuuri entered the room, all eyes were on them and the crowd erupted in cheers and a loud rumble as the audience banged on the table and against their thighs in applause.  

Yuuri looks around in confusion, trying to deduce who they were applauding for but found that every set of eyes in the room is focused on them. 

_ Oh.  _

Vitya smiles a bright diplomatic smile and waves at the crowd, his free arm wrapped tightly around Yuuri’s waist. The intimidating woman that Yuuri had initially met upon arriving at the palace rises to her feet from where she sits at the head of the table and glides over to where Vitya and Yuuri stand by the doorway. 

She smiles a secret tender smile and presses her palms against Vitya’s cheeks. Vitya leans his head down and and she meets him halfway with a soft kiss to his forehead. She turned to Yuuri and repeated the same for him, warmth and acceptance flowing through where her lips touched Yuuri’s forehead. For a woman with such a hard exterior, she possessed this soft, warming, energy that set Yuuri at ease, even with several hundred people staring intently at him. 

The woman pulled away, smiling at Yuuri softly before gesturing the couple towards the two empty seats at the head of the table. She gracefully descended into one of the seats, leaving only one open by her side. 

_ One seat.  _

Yuuri glanced down the long table that stretched to the other side of the long ball room and not a single other seat is open anywhere along the table. Yuuri is caught frozen, debating on what to do. 

Before he can spare another thought about the predicament, Vitya takes his place seated at the woman’s side and pulls Yuuri down into his lap. 

“Gah!” Yuuri flushes bright red in embarrassment and squirms to escape Vitya’s grasp. Vitya coos and nuzzles his nose into Yuuri’s shoulders, making small sounds of adoration. 

“ _ Yuuri. _ ” Vitya whispers so that only he could hear, wrapping his arms securely around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri stops squirming and settles as comfortably as he can will himself into Vitya’s lap. This feels embarrassing,  _ humiliating _ , and in front of so many people no less. 

Would it really have been so much trouble to save another chair?

Yuuri keeps his eyes trained on the large spread of exotic foods bursting with color and aromas, overflowing bountifully across the table. Vitya taps Yuuri’s shoulder and offers him a morsel of something brown, glistening and smelling heavily of spices. Meat possibly? It smells like meat. 

Yuuri  _ really _ hopes its meat. 

Yuuri opens his mouth and Vitya feeds Yuuri the bite of food. Yuuri chews slowly, trying to decipher the taste that was bursting across his tongue. Yuuri almost lets out a sigh of relief when he recognizes a familiar umami flavor that accompanies most meats.  

It’s meat.  _ Thank god. _

Yuuri isn’t sure his soul could handle yet another confusion of the senses. It’s nice to experience something familiar for a change. Of course, he still had no idea  _ what _ he is eating but at least he has an Earth experience to compare it to. 

“Yuuri,” Vitya whins tapping his lips in the universal sign that he desires food as well. Yuuri flushes bright red but reaches out to a platter of shredded meat and take a finger full and brings it to Vitya’s lips. Vitya wraps his lips around Yuuri’s fingers and lets out a delighted little moan as he slowly chews the meat. 

The crowd Yuuri had almost forgotten about erupts into loud cheers and they people finally took their cue to start eating. Apparently they had been waiting for he and Vitya to eat before they were allowed to dig in. It must have something to do with Vitya’s status among his people, Yuuri thinks. 

With the people now eating, the band strikes up the drums with a driving celebratory rhythm. Vitya’s eyes light up when he hears the sound of a wooden flute cooing and before Yuuri can register it, Vitya has Yuuri on his feet and is pulling him towards the open area in front of the musicians. The people standing at the edges of the room stay out of their way, watching the couple with rapt interest. 

Vitya smiles down at Yuuri, takes his hands and starts to move his feet in time with the slow heartbeat of the drum. Yuuri follows Vitya’s steps imitating the slow intense dance, their eyes never breaking their hold on one another.

Yuuri never wanted to look away.

Vitya leads the dance, circling Yuuri like he was his next meal but looking at him with such heart clenching softness. Vitya moves with amazing confidence, the steps to the dance long since memorized, ingrained into his muscle memory but Yuuri still has the feeling like this dance is meant specifically for him. 

Meanwhile, Yuuri had no idea what to do with his feet. 

Vitya is so well practiced, flawless. He knows every step, every beat to the dance. Yuuri can feel eyes around the room burning into his back, anticipating for Yuuri to return Vitya’s dance with a response. Yuuri stands frozen with indecision. The last thing he wants is to offend Vitya by responding to him with the chicken dance. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Yuuri hooks his arm around Vitya’s waist and brings the alien into a low dip. Vitya’s eyes widen and he lets out a soft gasp

The room falls silent around them.

“Yuuri,” Vitya whispers breathlessly with wide surprised eyes. 

“I hope I’m doing this right, Vitya,” Yuuri confesses more to himself than his dance partner. Yuuri’s voice quavers nervously and he lets his head fall to rest against Vitya’s. He’s never had to dance in front of so many people, never mind with such a stunning dance partner that clearly knows what he’s doing so much better. 

Vitya straightens them, his hand coming to rest on the curve of Yuuri’s hip. His eyes speak louder than any words he might utter in his alien tongue: Vitya understands Yuuri is out of his comfort zone and is willing to go his speed, expectant audience be damned. 

Yuuri nods curtly, grasps Vitya’s hand in his own, threw his arm around Vitya to caress the alien’s back and begins leading him into a tango. Back home on Earth, there was a ballet instructor who was close friends with his mother. When Yuuri wasn’t stargazing, dreaming of a day when he could travel the stars, he was in Minako’s dance studio. 

He never thought a childhood’s worth of dance lessons would come in handy out here in the middle of uncharted space.

Vitya lets out a carefree laugh and let himself be swept away by Yuuri, twirling, spinning, and dipping to the beat of the drums. To Vitya’s credit he is incredibly adaptable, catching onto Yuuri’s deliberate steps and improvising as best as any alien could. Yuuri can’t help thinking even Minako wouldn’t be ashamed with how this dance is going. 

The beating of the drums slows and the primal music dissipates, reverberating off of the stone walls and towering ceilings for ages. No one claps, no one speaks, no one so much as makes a sound. Yuuri and Vitya stand frozen, panting with exertion, in the middle of the dancefloor with what feels like the entire city staring at them like they had just kicked a litter of puppies and then proceeded to purposely break every taboo conceivable to human and alien imagination. 

Yuuri spares a glance to the head of the table where Vitya’s handler, (mother possibly?) sits at the head of the table. Her expression is more reserved, more calculating than the other guests of the feast but there is an undeniable shadow of shock anchoring the frown on her face. 

_ What have I done? _ Yuuri worries, taking in the stunned silence around him. Even Vitya seems to be in a daze as if he can’t believe what had just happened. Was Yuuri not supposed to take the lead in the dance? Did he dance the wrong way for whatever occasion this was? Fuck, was he even  _ supposed  _ to dance? 

Vitya takes a firm grasp of Yuuri’s hand and washes away the nervous edge cutting into the pit of his stomach. A hesitant pounding of tables and thighs rumbles across the room and slowly builds once the Lady stands from her seat and applauds with them and the crowd realizes they have her approval. 

“Yuuri,” Vitya says, gentle tugging on Yuuri’s hand to get his attention. Yuuri blinks and brings his attention back to an expectant Vitya. Yuuri offers a reassuring smile but even Vitya doesn’t seem overly convinced. He eyes Yuuri with a careful expression, searching, but doesn’t seem to find what he’s looking for.

Vitya turns to the audience, crosses his left arm over his chest and bows. Yuuri moves to imitate the motion but is quickly dragged away from the dance floor by Vitya.

“Hey!” Yuuri protests, stumbling to try and keep up with Vitya’s long stride. He expects for Vitya to drag him back to the table where they would promptly sit down for the rest of the night to prevent Yuuri from offending anyone else but instead Vitya pulls him to a secluded corner of the hall, hidden away by a pillar holding up the high ceilings. 

On the other side of the hall the drums start up again and warm indecipherable chattering fills the room. The uneasy ache in Yuuri’s stomach slowly subsides but the embarrassed flush to his cheeks is definitely here to stay for the next few hours. 

_ Why on earth possessed him to dance with Vitya like that? _

As if he senses Yuuri’s internal conflict, Vitya cups his hands on Yuuri’s cheek, sending waves of sympathy through their connection. Yuuri frowns and let his eyes fall down to his feet. This is not what he foresaw when he landed on this planet just a few short hours ago. Yuuri wants to be liked by these people, by Vitya.  He finds them so fascinating and to think he jeopardized that before he could even really get the chance to start his studies? Yuuri would never forgive himself. 

“Yuuri,” Vitya says, grasping Yuuri’s hand and raising it to rest on Vitya’s cheek. Yuuri brushes his thumb along the crest of Vitya’s cheekbone. Vitya leans into Yuuri’s touch and through their connection Yuuri is flooded with visions, no, Vitya’s memories, of Yuuri taking him in his arms and dancing with him like no one has ever danced with him before. This vision that Yuuri can see as clear as if they were his own memories is undoubtedly from Vitya’s eyes. It’s strange being able to see things from Vitya’s perspective. 

He’s  _ happy. _

Joy and excitement bubbles at the edges of the vision. When Vitya looks at Yuuri, Yuuri can feel every inch of Vitya’s unnamable emotions. Yuuri wants to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Vitya isn’t in fact offended by the show Yuuri put on back there on the dance floor. Quite the opposite really. Vitya feel almost  _ exhilarated _ by the display, like dancing with Yuuri for just a few brief moments has breathed life back into a stale life.  

Here they are, only able to speak each other’s names and yet they still have this wordless way of communicating exactly how they are feeling. 

Will Yuuri ever cease to be amazed by Vitya?

Yuuri has no idea  _ how _ this connection between them works but he’s grateful that it does. Otherwise who knows how long it would take for Yuuri to start banging his head against a wall if their dialogue existed purely through the different intonations of their names and charades. He gives himself a mental note to investigate the extent of Vitya’s ability, if it goes both ways, if they can communicate real words to each other rather than just abstract feelings alone. 

The vision of their shared tango morphs into something less familiar, less concrete, like Vitya isn’t firm in its reality. Yuuri sees the shadows of two figures leaving a crowded room and escaping to place of solitude. 

Words needn’t pass between them for Yuuri to understand what Vitya asking. Vitya wants to run away from the feast and Yuuri can’t think of he would like more. It’s been a long day for Yuuri and while the scientist in him wants to study these people’s celebratory rituals closely but the more human side of him needs respite from the all the day’s excitement. 

That pile of pillows in Vitya’s room seems to be calling his name from across the castle.

Yuuri nods to Vitya in complete understanding. 

Yes, he would very much like Vitya to steal him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stayed silent about my alien bois for so long so please indulge me and come scream with me over them on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	4. Meeting A Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a step back and meet Yuuri through Vitya's eyes

How did everything go so wrong so quickly? 

This morning Vitya was a single man and now . . . well, now he’s going to bed as a part of a mated pair. 

_ Mated.  _

Him. Vitya. Victor Nikiforov.  _ Mated.  _ It’s almost hard to wrap his head around. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to find someone to share his life with, he does, but he had no desire for a loveless match set up by his mother or worse, the council overseeing the city’s affairs. If he is going to share his sacred name with someone, he wants it to be with someone he can love with all his heart. 

So why Yuuri, you may ask?

Well, the story starts off as normal as any morning. Vitya rises with the suns, eats an unremarkable breakfast of fruits and nuts grown just outside of the city that he had helped the servants pick just the day before. An unremarkable start to a seemingly unremarkable day. 

Chris offered to let him join the hunt later that day. Vitya thought that might be a promising prospect if only to escape his gilded prison for a few short hours. He intended to make the most out of his day if he was going to be called to sit with the council to discuss the matter of his . . .  _ betrothment.  _

Even thinking the word made his stomach roll with revulsion. 

Vitya arrived to the council chambers as he arrived anywhere: late. The council was already in session by the time Vitya took his seat, his mother sitting in the center of the room on the throne of the high priestess, his less grand seat still empty beside her. A few of the councilmembers follow Vitya’s path with scornful gazes, the very same councilmembers who are pushing this betrothment issue in the first place. 

“I move that the council votes to move forward with setting a ceremony date for his Holiness to mate with the Chosen Daughter of the Citadel.” A particularly strict councilwoman motioned. Of course she would be the one to make the motion. She was the ancient councilwoman that used to chastise him constantly as a child for embarrassing the goddesses with his impish tricks. This must be her way of seeking her revenge on Vitya for being such a troublesome child. 

“I second the motion.” Another, far more kind hearted councilwoman agreed. Vitya had never had any problems growing up with this particular councilwoman which made her agreement sting even more. Once upon a time, she used to sneak him sweet bread and small toys into these boring meetings in her flowing council robe sleeves and now to think she is just as willing to sell his name off to the highest bidder?

“All those in favor?” The head councilwoman piped in. The chamber filled with quiet murmurs of agreement. It would seem Vitya no longer had any allies in this fight. 

This can’t be happening. 

“Most Holy?” The head councilwoman turned to Vitya’s mother. Vitya’s mother frowns, hiding her inner conflict well. She was a woman of few words but Vitya could always count on her taking his side. She had held the council off this long after all. 

“I think,” Vitya’s mother begins, “My son would benefit from just a little more time to find a mate on his own. It is not our way to force a mating. Seeing as my son has expressed resistance to an arranged pairing, I think it would be of everyone’s best interest if we extended the deadline for just a little while longer to give him the time he needs to find a proper mate.” She implored. 

“Most Holy!” A councilwoman stands up in protest, “His Holiness is past twenty-seven summers of age. The council has given him plenty of time to find a suitable mate and yet he has made no effort. I understand wanting the best for your son, I am a mother myself, we all are, but this isn’t just compatibility we’re talking about here. A mating between his Holiness and any Chosen Daughter in  _ any _ our sister cities would be a great boon to our people.”

“Mama, you can’t let them do this,” Vitya hissed underneath his breath to his mother. She bowed her head mournfully, thinking over the options laid out before her with a face that reflected High Priestess than it did his mother. 

“I’m sorry, Vitya.” Vitya’s mother whispers so that it might only reach Vitya’s ears. 

_ No, no, no.  _

Vitya’s mother rises from her throne and silences the councilwomen’s spirited debates with a wave of her hand. All eyes are on Vitya’s mother as they await her verdict. 

“As you all well know, I try to support any decision that the council decides as is our people’s longstanding tradition but seeing as this is a rather delicate personal matter I have opted to use the powers given to me by the goddesses to present the council with a compromise.” She says with a firm commanding voice before turning to address Vitya. 

“Victor Nikiforov, son of the mated pair Diana of the Citadel and her Holiness and voice of the goddesses Vera, this will be the final extension the council grants you on the issue of your intended mating. You have one moon to choose a mate for yourself or the council will have no choice but to choose for you.” Vitya’s mother decreed. 

“But-” Vitya stood up, ready to loudly protest his stance. A month was nowhere near enough time to meet the love of his life. They have no right to force his hand like this!

Vitya’s mother silenced him with a wave of her hand. 

“Enough,” She commanded, “The decision has been made Victor.”

With the finality of the decree ringing in the council chambers, Vitya rose from his seat and stormed off, stopping only long enough to grab his bow and quiver in the armory before rushing to the forest. He doesn’t even stop long enough to change out of his council robes. All he can think about is how much he wants to get away from the city. 

Vitya despairs over his situation as he walked through the forest well outside the entrance to the city. He didn’t have a destination in mind, he just needed to  _ leave _ . 

How was he supposed to find his true mate in a month?

Ever since he was a young boy he dreamed of meeting his one true mate. He day dreamed about what it would feel like to speak their name and have his name whispered tenderly in return. He wondered what it would feel like to bond mind, body, and soul to an another person and give his body to the person he trusts above all. Vitya wants all of that and he wants it on his own terms.

Before Vitya allowed himself  to sulk any longer he senses a great force disturbing the forest. The animals have gone eerily silent, the only sounds of the forest being the rustling of trees and a growing inorganic hum. Vitya’s ears twitch, picking up the sound of a gentle hum growing closer and louder. 

_ ‘Citadel hunters shouldn’t be this close to city _ .’ Vitya thinks to himself. Their sister city, the Citadel, posses monsters of their own creation that replace the need for skilled hunters but this hum doesn’t sound like the mechanic hunters that Vitya has tangled with far too many times. He crouches down to the ground and places his hand on the mossy soil.  _ ‘No, not Citadel. The ground is too still. What is this?’ _ Vitya wonders.

He looks up above at a break in the forest canopy just in time to see a great metallic beast break through the clouds and rush past just above the treeline. Vitya instinctively hisses and slips into the safe cover of the ferns. The trees sway with the force of its flight and the sky parts, leaving a trail behind it. 

_ What is this beast? _

Using the wisdom that the elder hunters instilled in him from a very young age, Vitya draws a arrow from his quiver and has his bow poised at the ready as he moves silently through the forest, using the foliage and trees as his cover. Vitya follows the trail left in the sky by the beast to track it into the valley. 

The treeline breaks into a natural clearing and Vitya spies the giant metal beast that had since landed on the ground. The beast doesn’t seem to be moving or give any sort of indication that it’s alive in any way. Vitya studies it for some time, looking for any sort of weak point

Vitya spies the beasts one large eye, draws back his bow and lets his arrow loose. Instead of piercing the great eye, Vitya’s arrow bounces off and lands on the ground below, leaving the beast unharmed. 

Vitya’s eyes widen in horror. His mark rang hard and true but yet didn’t even leave a scratch on the shining beast. 

_ Impossible . . .  _

The great metal beast hisses and its jaw drops to the ground. Vitya shrinks back into the forest and presses his back to the tree, hoping that the beasts senses weren’t sensitive enough to detect his presence. His heart races with the fear that came with a hunt where you know you are outskilled. 

Vitya readies another arrow, slowly crouches down hide himself among the ferns and peeks through them to observe the beasts movements. A bulbous, featureless, white figure standing on two limbs but possessing four in total steps out of the metal beast’s mouth and spends a great deal of time just walking around the clearing. 

Vitya can’t figure out for the life of him what he’s seeing. What is this creature? Has it tamed the metal beast?

The white covered creature walks closer to Vitya’s hidden spot among the foliage. His heart races and the grip on his bow tightens. Vitya draws back an arrow, fully prepared to defend himself from the white creature but as it stalks closer Vitya can make out the distinct features of his people behind a darkened semi translucent barrier covering its face. 

This creature is of the People!

Victor replaces the arrow back into his quiver, lowers his bow to his side and cautiously steps out of ferns to confront this strange person. 

And that is how he met  _ Yuuri _ . 

Sweet, confusing, Yuuri who, as it would quickly become very apparent, is not from this world. Yuuri’s alien form came complete with short adorable ears, a smaller, softer stature that made Vitya want to spend the rest of his days squishing Yuuri’s round Axian pup cheeks. He’s endlessly curious and of course Vitya loves indulging Yuuri’s never ending curiosity. 

Vitya doesn’t know where Yuuri comes from or what his purpose for being on this planet is but he knows he is immediately taken with the boy. 

Yuuri’s wide endearing eyes touched Vitya’s very soul, his smile brightened Vitya’s entire world, and warm kindness emanated from Yuuri’s soul with everything he did. Vitya could easily imagine a world where if they had enough time, he could become very fond of Yuuri. 

As Vitya plays with the flashing toy that Yuuri offered him, Vitya’s mother’s ultimatum rings tauntingly in his mind.

_ One month _ . 

Vitya doesn’t know what came over him but when he woke up this morning he had no intention of choosing a mate, nevermind one who is an alien who can’t speak a word of Vitya’s tongue. But looking at Yuuri, seeing his gentle smile as Vitya flashes the toy in Yuuri’s direction, a pang struck through his heart when he remembered how soon his freedom would be promised away to someone else. 

Every fibre of his being pulled Vitya to Yuuri and Vitya is such a weak man. 

So Vitya panicked and gave into his impulsivity. Instead of introducing himself as Victor like he would with any new casual acquaintance, Vitya gives Yuuri his sacred name, the name only meant to be known for family and mates. It’s an unconventional move, and Vitya knows that, but there’s an undeniable part of him screaming that if he didn’t do this now, he might not ever get the chance to ask him again. So Vitya give Yuuri his sacred name in the hopes that somehow Yuuri can sense his need and desperation. Surprisingly, without hesitation Yuuri responded with his own sacred name. 

. . . Or at least Vitya thought he did. He really wasn’t sure about how mating customs work on Yuuri’s planet. Surely it can’t be that different. 

Right?

Yuuri even went so far as to seal their bond by being so accepting of Vitya melding his consciousness with him. Surely that was as good as an indication as any that Yuuri knew what was happening completely, even without a shared language. A mental bond is at its heart a consensual and intimate connection and while it isn’t uncommon for good friends and close family to use that type of connection as a platonic means of communication, typically there are still a few emotional barriers in place as a protection both party’s souls. 

With Yuuri there is no barriers. Their connection is the strongest Vitya’s ever been a part of. It’s almost overwhelming for Vitya, being a part of a melding that is so open, bright and utterly unencumbered by emotional barriers.

In Vitya’s mind, the strength of their bond only served to solidify his belief that Yuuri somehow sensed Vitya’s desperation and was willingly offering himself to save Vitya from a life of control and gilded cages. A gilded cage is still a gilded cage, even in the far off technological marvel that is the Citadel. Yuuri single handedly saved Vitya from his destined fate.

Vitya is overcome with affection for his mate. Yuuri is perfect, already so in tune with Vitya’s soul. Yuuri is truly a gift to him sent by the goddesses themselves. 

Either way, whether Yuuri is aware of the life saving sacrifice he has made for Vitya or not, what’s done is done. They’re mated by the customs of Vitya’s people and not even the goddesses themselves can break that bond now. 

Vitya’s done it. 

He found a mate that he chose for himself and chose him in return. 

And so Vitya took Yuuri away from the metal skybeast and returned to the city with his new mate hanging onto his arm.

_ His mate _ .

Vitya repeats the words in his mind over and over. 

_ Mate. His mate. Yuuri is his mate.  _

Of course it’s all very sudden, and maybe a bit of a knee jerk reaction on Vitya’s part but the word feel  _ right _ .  

_ Mate. _

Vitya doesn’t know what the future has in store but he knows that as long as Yuuri stays by his side, he’ll be able to pull them through anything the goddesses throw their way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stayed silent about my alien bois for so long so please indulge me and come scream with me over them on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	5. Sleeping With An Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri spend their first night together on Terra.

When Yuuri thought that Vitya’s nest of pillows looked inviting he didn’t mean that he wanted to sleep in _that_ particular nest of pillows. He expected for Vitya to see Yuuri off to a guest room of some sort but no, as soon as they were able to escape the feast Vitya lead Yuuri straight up the spiraling staircase up to Vitya’s personal quarters.

 _Perhaps_ , the reasonable part of Yuuri tries to explain, perhaps here it’s polite for hosts to share a room with guests. Yuuri tried not to think of more awkward alternatives.

Yuuri hates to think that maybe their communication still isn’t as in synch as Yuuri likes to think it is.

Vitya sinks down to the bed of pillows and lets his robes fall from his shoulders, revealing Vitya’s pale freckled shoulders. Yuuri blushes and averts his eyes, somehow feeling like he doesn’t have a right to see Vitya exposed like this.

Now, Yuuri’s seen his fair share of naked men in his days. Sexuality aside because lord knows he doesn’t have much experience in that department, Yuuri’s parents owned an onsen back on Earth. He really shouldn’t be as bothered by Vitya’s nudity as he is but looking at Vitya, Yuuri feels the sense that he isn’t worthy enough to see this sight before him.

That didn’t stop Vitya from undressing further until he was as bare as the day he was born and Yuuri could see just how exactly human Vitya appears. Yuuri tries to avoid looking below Vitya’s waist out of respect but Vitya’s unashamed demeanor makes it extremely hard for poor, gay, Yuuri.

 _Sweet mother of Earth._ Yuuri gulps.

“Yuuri?” Vitya asks as he leans back against the pillows and stretches out comfortably among the soft silks, hand painted with ornate natural designs. He pats the open space he left open, just for Yuuri. “ _Tahkeyirp.”_

Yuuri hesitantly steps forward and sinks to his knees next to Vitya’s relaxed and completely exposed form. Vitya reaches forward and runs his hand softly down the sleeve of Yuuri’s borrowed robes with a fond look in his eye.

The self respecting scientist and the poor gay boy in Yuuri’s heart is at war. Here Yuuri is with an insanely, unfairly, attractive alien calling him to bed and yet Yuuri has no earthly idea if he’s completely misreading the situation.

This feels . . . intimate. But Vitya is also an intimate person so Yuuri’s really not sure if it’s just the human in him overreacting to what _he_ perceives as an intimate gesture. For all Yuuri knows, Vitya’s people could be sexually liberated and being naked in bed with another man could be just another day in the life of Vitya.

Yeah, it sounds like a stretch even in Yuuri’s mind but right now his heart really needs culturally acceptable casual nudity to be the logical explanation for Vitya wanting to be naked in bed with Yuuri.    

Vitya sits up and situates himself closer to Yuuri. Yuuri tenses at the sudden proximity to Vitya, the scent of sweet perfumed oils on Vitya’s skin overtaking Yuuri’s senses. Yuuri’s senses are overwhelmed by Vitya’s entire being.

God, what he wouldn’t give to lean in just _a little bit closer_ and smell the sweet perfume from its source. Clearly, Vitya is some sort of siren or succubus and Yuuri has been ensnared by Vitya’s charms and manipulated back to his lair. The worst part is that Yuuri is so far deep into Vitya’s charms that he can’t even bring himself to care if Vitya’s intent is to devour him whole.

Vitya’s hand slowly trails up Yuuri’s arm, the sensation causing the human to instinctively shiver. Vitya smiles at the reaction with what Yuuri assumed is a degree of amusement because of course Vitya is well aware how he affects people.

Their eyes meet and for the briefest moment the world stops around them, Yuuri’s eyes caught in the sea of cerulean blue and frosty fire of Vitya’s eyes. Time-space resumes as normal when Vitya breaks the gaze and lets his wandering hand move up to slide the soft fabric of Yuuri’s robes off his shoulder.

Yuuri is frozen, petrified and completely helpless to Viya’s will.

Vitya leans in impossibly closer to the point where Yuuri gets the feeling that Vitya is about to kiss him. Yuuri’s instincts completely take over; his eyes close, he leans forward, and waits with bated breath for the feeling of Vitya’s lips on his.

But it never comes.

Yuuri opens his to see Vitya staring back at him. Yuuri blanches and blushes fiercely with embarrassment.

God, what is wrong with Yuuri? How could he let his baser feelings overrule his common sense so easily? Admittedly, maybe it’s been awhile since Yuuri’s been in front of an attractive, very naked, man but that’s no excuse for the way he’s acting right now.

Vitya’s an alien, Yuuri’s a scientist of repute representing humanity. Whatever that’s going on between them is purely diplomatic in nature. Vitya’s just being a friendly first-contact host.

That’s all there is to that.

Yuuri takes a deep calming breath to realign his priorities.

He can do this. Yuuri is a professional. There’s no reason why he can’t follow first-contact protocol like he’s been trained to do.

Yuuri reminds himself that he’s here on this planet for a reason. He’s here to study the planet and now that he knows there’s a civilization here, forge a lasting human-alien partnership. He most definitely didn’t fly ages and countless light years away from his home planet to make a pass at the first cute alien he meets.

Yuuri’s better than his thirst.

Just as soon as Yuuri regains a shred of his sanity, Vitya of course has to go and break it back down all over again in one fell swoop.

Vitya pushes down Yuuri’s robes away from his shoulders, letting the fabric pool at Yuuri’s hips. Vitya takes in Yuuri’s form with a mysterious smile and leans in until his nose is touching the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. Yuuri freezes and doesn’t move a muscle in the span of time that Vitya has his nose pressed to Yuuri’s neck. He doesn’t understand what’s going on and he’s too afraid to ask. Before Yuuri can contemplate Vitya’s actions, Vitya pulls away pressing a quick kiss to the spot before collapsing back down onto the bed of pillows, pulling Yuuri down with him.

Yuuri lands solidly on Vitya’s chest, with the aforementioned alien’s arms wound tightly around Yuuri’s shoulders.  Vitya nuzzles his nose into Yuuri’s neck and it soon becomes clear that Vitya has no intention of releasing Yuuri from his iron embrace.

Yuuri is left with no choice but to resign himself to spending the night wrapped up in Vitya, not that it’s such a terrible way to spend his night. Professionalism aside, it's been so long since Yuuri’s been around _real_ people. Spending his late teenage and early adult years alone in space leaves a man on the side of touch starved. Even if Vitya only saw their relationship as platonic or at the very least is only giving Yuuri the time of day because he’s a guest, it’s still be nice to be held for once.

Vitya certainly doesn’t disappoint in the cuddling department. He’s an _excellent_ cuddler by both human and presumably alien standards. When he’s gotten his fill of breathing in Yuuri’s scent, Vitya’s eyes droop with incoming exhaustion. He shifts them to the side so that he’s more comfortably spooning Yuuri with his arms solidly around Yuuri’s waist and hips pressed against Yuuri’s ass.

Soon enough Vitya is softly snoring against the back of Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri admittedly can’t imagine anywhere in the universe he’d rather be.

Despite the long, exciting day of exploring, Yuuri’s sleep patterns aren’t yet in sync with the planet’s solar cycles. Outside large, bright moon beams down on the polished stone of the balcony and yet Yuuri still feels wide awake. Maybe it’s the adrenaline of making a tremendous discovery for humanity still coursing through his veins or maybe his body is still stuck aligning itself to a natural cycle but Yuuri is stuck awake, trapped by a cuddling alien’s octopus grasp.

A stiff cool breeze floats in through the open terrace and Yuuri shivers from the chill in the air. The suns have long since set and the planet cooled quickly without the warm beams bathing the surface with light. Yuuri tries to cover himself with a few of the few dozen pillows making up the bed and wonders to himself why Vitya’s people haven’t thought to create blankets. Being fully naked, the pillows don’t do much to keep the night chill out and Yuuri shivers uncomfortably until he notices that Vitya’s skin is heating up the deeper he slumbers. It starts as warm pulses of pleasant heat but soon radiates into a more intense heat that makes Yuuri feel like he’s being hugged by a radiator.

 _He’s a living furnace!_ Yuuri thinks shifting uncomfortably when Vitya tightens his arms around Yuuri and snuggles him closer.

Yuuri tries to wiggle out of Vitya’s grasp but that only results in Vitya shifting in his sleep and constricting his arms tighter around Yuuri. Yuuri sighs, clearly seeing that he isn’t going to be moving any time too soon, and instead tries to angle his body away from Vitya’s flaming skin.

Yuuri might have been worried that Vitya was catching a fever if it weren’t for the fact that he looked perfectly content and cool as a cucumber. In fact, he seems quite pleased with himself if the way his lips are quirked up in a relaxed smile is anything to go by.

As strange and uncomfortable as Vitya’s nocturnal skin feels to Yuuri, he has to admit that after a while the heat of Vitya’s skin and the cool night air wafting through the open balcony creates the perfect mix of hot and cold that easily lulls Yuuri into a comfortable slumber.

Yuuri snuggles closer to Vitya’s heat and allows sleep to overcome him after such a long and exciting day.

That night Yuuri dreams of a woman with flowing silver hair standing mutely by a moonlit lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tahkeyirp - Come.
> 
> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me over them on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	6. Dressing An Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya and Yuuri prepare for an important ceremony.

Yuuri wakes up early the next morning to blue light of one of the planet’s suns casting colorful rays through the stained glass wall. Vitya is still asleep when Yuuri rubs the sleep from his eyes and stretches the muscles in his legs. His mobility is still very much limited with Vitya’s arms still solidly rooting Yuuri to his body. 

Have they stayed like this all night? How long has Yuuri been asleep?

Yuuri settles back against Vitya’s chest, content just to enjoy the quiet morning before the city starts bustling with activity. Vitya sighs happily against Yuuri’s shoulder blade and nuzzles his nose against Yuuri’s neck. 

“ _ Yom ayannevtsdor . . .  _ _ Yom yynsarkerp ayannevtsdor. _ ” Vitya mumbles in his sleep. This is one of many times Yuuri has thought to himself that he would like to understand what Vitya is saying. Yuuri really needs to find a way to get a makeshift translator working or at the very least mimic and play charades with Vitya enough until he has an elementary grasp on the language. 

As the suns rise over the crater of the long dead volcano the city is situated in, Yuuri formulates a mental inventory of all the spare parts he has kicking around in his ship. He already knows that the ISF gave all the Voyagers a copy of a crude AI program that would absorb language and eventually act as a translator just in case any of the Voyagers  _ did  _ happen to make contact with intelligent life. The problem is, they gave Yuuri the program but no hardware for the AI to exist in. He was instructed during one of his final orientations that  _ should  _ that situation arise he would have to build the hardware himself. 

It shouldn’t be a problem for an astronaut with years worth of training in engineering and astrobiology right?

Yuuri is going to have to somehow communicate to Vitya that he needs to return to his ship to tear apart some old Earth junk so that they can talk to each other which might be easier said than done.

Though then again they  _ do _ actually have a method of nonverbal communication that has so far proven pretty effective. But . . . Yuuri also doesn’t know how to initiate the mental connection like Vitya can. Every time they’ve had that mental connection, Vitya’s always been the one to initiate it. 

Yuuri turns himself in Vitya’s arms so that he is now facing the sleeping alien. Looking at Vitya’s peaceful face, Yuuri feels torn. He wants to experiment with initiating the connection himself but is it considered inappropriate to Vulcan Mind Meld with someone who isn’t awake? It definitely feels like it should be. Maybe Yuuri shouldn’t be doing this.   

While Yuuri is busy worrying over the etiquette of telepathy he fails to notice Vitya’s eyes flutter open and blink with confusion over Yuuri’s torn expression. Vitya reaches up and brushes his hand over Yuuri’s forehead, sending gentle waves of concern through the connection. 

Yuuri jumps at the sudden mental intrusion and blushes for having been caught warring with himself. With a trembling, unsure hand, Yuuri cups Vitya’s cheek and tries to send an apologetic message but the message seemed to pass Vitya unreceived. 

Yuuri frowned in disappointment. Why can’t he do it? 

Yuuri presses his other hand to Vitya’s other cheek, his hands now squishing Vitya’s soft cheeks. Yuuri’s frustration must have gotten across because Vitya’s mouth drops into a small ‘o’ in understanding. 

Vitya smiles warmly, leans in and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri blushes fiercely all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

_ Relax _ , a voice calls that is not entirely Yuuri’s. 

Having someone else in your head is an odd feeling that Yuuri finds difficult to describe. It’s not painful, nor is it really all that intrusive, especially since it was Vitya who is rooting around in his mind. Sweet, friendly, Vitya who didn’t have a malice bone in his body. Vitya’s ‘voice’ in Yuuri’s mind felt as natural as his own consciousness.

Relax, Yuuri tells himself. He takes a deep breath, pushes away the noisy thoughts circulating in his mind, and really just lets himself  _ be _ . For a few heartbeats all Yuuri can feel or hear is silence. His first instinct is to grow frustrated again but Vitya’s encouragement sitting in the back of his mind squashed down any sort of impatience Yuuri might have. 

Relax. 

Through the silence, tendrils of color begin to seep into the edges of Yuuri’s mind. Magenta flowers bloom and affectionate wonder bubbles forth in pinkish hues and royal purple highlights.  

This is no doubt Vitya’s mind. It’s beautiful, bright, optimistic, exactly like Vitya. Yuuri supposes that in a culture where your mind isn’t a private space there isn’t room for hiding faucets of yourself from the real world. Vitya’s mind is perfectly reflective of the Vitya Yuuri has come to know and Yuuri loves that about him. He’s so free and soft, inside and out. 

“Yuuri?” Vitya asks, breaking the loud silence of the room. Vitya wipes a tear away from Yuuri’s cheek that he didn’t even realize he shed. Yuuri doesn’t know why he’s crying, he’s not sad, just overwhelmed by everything. Between sharing himself with Vitya and feeling Vitya’s raw unfiltered consciousness in return, it’s a bit much for Yuuri’s poor human mind to take in. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Yuuri breathes. Of course Vitya has no idea what Yuuri just said but it didn’t make the sentiment any less true. Vitya is the most vibrant, infectious person Yuuri’s ever met. It’s hard not to be drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

Twenty-four hours ago did Yuuri ever think he would be spending his first morning on an alien planet cuddled in the arms of a sweet telepathic alien ? No, probably not. Does he regret any of the life decisions he’s made that led him to this moment? Definitely not. 

Yuuri’s almost reluctant to ever separate from Vitya. Yuuri can definitely see the appeal of this type of communication for Vitya’s people. It’s intoxicating and pleasurable on an emotional level and there just something so  _ satisfying _ about being connected with someone without any layers of bullshit and hesitation. 

Yuuri stays wrapped up in Vitya until the suns are high in the sky and midmorning summer heat floats in through the balcony. They maintain their mental connection all morning, just letting their thoughts and feelings float freely between the telepathic bridge connecting them. Yuuri feels like he’s gotten to know Vitya’s soul just through being connected with his mind but yet Yuuri knows very little about the man himself. 

As uncomfortable as Yuuri would feel with this level of intimacy with a man he just met back on Earth, with Vitya everything feels completely natural. It’s almost as if they’ve been friends for years and lazy cuddling has become a way of being that is as easy as breathing. 

Yuuri would have stayed in their intimate bubble too if it weren’t for the confident short haired man from yesterday striding into the room without warning and throwing a heavy satchel at the foot of the bed that Vitya and Yuuri are sharing. Yuuri jumps and scrambles to cover his still-naked body with as many of the pillows and he could scramble together. Vitya frowns and slaps Yuuri’s hands away from destroying the meticulous placement of the pillows.

Seeing that Yuuri is clearly very uncomfortable being so exposed, Vitya angles his equally naked body so that his body is shielding Yuuri’s from view. 

“ _ Chris _ ,” Vitya warned dangerously. Over Vitya’s shoulder Yuuri can see Chris roll his eyes, completely unthreatened by Vitya’s warning. 

“ _ Calm down Victor. I’m not here to steal him.” _ Chris says. Yuuri gasps out loud and looks at Vitya in shock. He can understand the alien! Chris’ voice sounds distorted, like he is speaking in a echo chamber underwater but Yuuri can definitely make out what he’s saying. 

“ _ Can’t you leave us be? What could possibly be so important to come bother us?” _ Vitya pouts. Yuuri stares at the man’s lips in wonder. He observes that the movements of Vitya’s lips don’t quite match the words that Yuuri is hearing. He can understand Vitya a lot clearer than he can Chris but it still sounds . . . off.

Yuuri looks down at his hand gripping Vitya’s shoulder and a realization occurs to him. What if . . . .  _ Vitya _ is Yuuri’s key to understanding the world around him? To test his theory, Yuuri releases Vitya while the two aliens bicker back and forth like good friends. As soon as Yuuri’s touch leaves Vitya’s skin the pair’s voices switch back into their incomprehensible native tongue.

“ _ Ayndoges ‘salayotsos ayinomesrest ybotch, tehcohk ‘tam ahsav.” _ Chris explains further. 

“ _ Ayndogec? Onar kat?”  _ Vitya worries, his eyebrows pulling downwards in concern. His gaze flashes back to Yuuri for a brief moment but Yuuri is too distracted to worry about that now. Yuuri sits back in the bed staring at his hand in wonder. 

_ Holy shit _ , Yuuri thinks letting out a quiet giddy laugh. Who needs a translator when Vitya’s mind alone can do the trick? Yuuri has no idea how this is possible, maybe its because they just spent hours with their minds connected and some of Vitya’s knowledge must have seeped through the bond and downloaded itself into Yuuri’s brain but either way Yuuri is thankful for this sudden development. 

Yuuri reaches back out and intertwines his fingers with Vitya and he can suddenly understand them again. 

“We’ll be down soon, Chris. Thank you.” Vitya dismisses. Chris seems to get the hint and takes his leave, leaving the naked pair to prepare for the day ahead. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri starts nervously, “I can understand you. Can you understand me?” Yuuri asks, tightening his grasp of Vitya’s hand. Vitya’s eyes flash down to their connected hands and looks back at Yuuri with wide shocked eyes. 

“I understand.” Vitya breathes in amazement. Yuuri’s heart leaps with joy and the scientist in him is bursting with excitement. 

“I have so many questions I want to ask you!” Yuuri insists, reaching out and gripping Vitya’s shoulders enthusiastically. Vitya is visibly thrown off by Yuuri’s excitement. 

“So you heard everything Chris and I were talking about?” Vitya asks with a concerned frown. 

“Most of it,” Yuuri admits, “Who is Chris?” Yuuri inquirers. 

“An old friend,” Vitya answers, “His family has been serving the High Priestess probably since the goddesses created our people. We grew up together.” There’s so much in that answer that Yuuri wants to unpack. One answer from Vitya leads to a million more questions. 

“The High Priestess?” Yuuri asks. 

“My mother,” Victor affirms quickly before pushing Yuuri’s line of questioning to the side, “Yuuri, you aren’t upset with me?” Vitya asks, a look of crippling guilt in his eyes. 

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” Yuuri inquires. As far as Yuuri is aware Vitya has done nothing wrong that Yuuri can take issue with. He was the first to greet Yuuri on the planet, he took him back to this amazing city, gave him food and shelter. What was there for Yuuri to be upset about?

“I-we . . . Nevermind,” Vitya dismisses with a gentle smile. He runs his hand up and down Yuuri’s arm soothingly, “I’m just glad we’re able to speak properly now.” 

“How  _ are _ we speaking right now?” Yuuri asks. Vitya purses his lips and taps his finger thoughtfully on his lips. 

“It must be our through our bond,” Vitya concludes, gently squeezing Yuuri’s fingertips, “I’ve heard tales of mates from different clans using their bond to communicate past a language barrier but I’ve always thought those rumors were exaggerated.”

“I guess not.” Yuuri says which earns him an amused grin from Vitya. 

“Yeah, I guess not.” Vitya says, gently squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “We should probably ready ourselves, Yuuri. We’ve stayed in this bed long enough as it is. Any longer and my mother might burst in and drag us out by our ears.” Vitya’s long ears twitch with amusement and Yuuri thinks it just about the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. 

“Show me how.” Yuuri requests softly. 

With that Vitya rises from the bed and pulls Yuuri by the hand over to the vanity pushed against the wall closest to the bed. Next to the vanity is a ornately carved chest secured shut by a tangle of vines with a single pink bloom latched onto the middle of the seam of the chest. Vitya breaks his touch with Yuuri long enough to stride over to the chest. He leans down and gently blows on the flower. The bloom shivers and the vines retract back to unlock the chest from its snare. 

Vitya opens the chest and pulls out two folded bundles of cloth. Once he has what he came for, Vitya closes the lid and the vines curl their way back to their original position. Vitya saunters back with the bundles in his hands. When he’s in front of Yuuri again he sets one of the bundles down and lets the other unfurl in his hands revealing a black airy robe accented with glittering gems along the right shoulder and hip. The ends of the sleeves and bottom hem transforms from a beautiful deep midnight black color to a deep red, the color of a racing heartbeat. 

It’s definitely the most beautiful set of robes that Yuuri’s ever seen. Even walking around the city and the feast last night, Yuuri hasn’t seen anyone wear robes this extravagant. Such beauty must be saved for special occasions. 

But why is Vitya showing Yuuri this now?

Sensing Yuuri’s question, Vitya turns Yuuri towards the mirror and holds the robes in front of him, his arms wrapping solidly around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“I wore this during my  _ Ayinedhzor _ . I think it should fit you.” Vitya says. Yuuri is perplexed by the word that failed translation but dismissed it thinking it would be harder for Vitya to define in other words than necessary. Yuuri is comfortable assuming that  _ Ayinedhzor  _ must be some sort of special ceremony, perhaps a coming of age thing considering how much smaller these robes were compared Vitya’s current size. 

“Would you like to wear it?” Vitya asks when Yuuri falls silent in imagining how the robes would fit on his body. 

“Me? Are you sure?” Yuuri asks, his hand reaching up to run along a sparkling gem. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to try it on. Who wouldn’t want to wear something so breathtaking? 

“A beautiful man deserves to wear beautiful things.” Vitya flirts casually, running his hand lightly along Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri blushes at the compliment which Vitya takes notice of. “Why do you turn red?” He asks which does absolutely nothing to help Yuuri return to his normal color. 

“I’m blushing. Humans aren’t as . . . open as you are.” Yuuri explains, averting his gaze downwards so that he wouldn’t meet Vitya’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Vitya frowns. 

“No!” Yuuri insists, perhaps a little too quickly. “I don’t want you to change anything about yourself for my sake. I’m just not used to it is all.” 

“Oh, I see,” Vitya blinks, perhaps revealing that he didn’t understand as well as he says he does. 

“I-I would be honored to wear your robes Vitya,” Yuuri admits. Vitya smiles softly and opens the front of it just enough for Yuuri to step into it. The shoulders are perhaps a bit snug seeing as how it was likely made for a teenage Vitya but other than that Yuuri is pleasantly surprised at how well it hugs and drapes over his body. Yuuri takes a moment to admire himself in the mirror, basking in how beautiful these clothes made him feel. 

“You’re perfect,” Vitya compliments, his hands coming to rest on the top of Yuuri’s shoulders where the robes ended and the curve of Yuuri’s neck began. For just a moment Yuuri leans his head back against Vitya’s still naked chest and imagines that Vitya really means what he is saying with the force of intimacy that would come along with his words if he were human. 

But Vitya isn’t human and he’s made it quite clear that his people are an uninhibited folk, unconcerned with showing affection to even platonic relationships. 

But Yuuri’s silly little crush on this alien is just a crazy dream born from years of loneliness. It’s just a sad fantasy that will wear off with time and Yuuri’s content with that. He has a job to do and he can be professional about his relationship with Vitya. 

Yuuri can handle showing just enough appropriate affection to fit in with this culture. The only question is how much affection is appropriate to show Vitya? Yuuri supposes he can just follow Vitya’s lead and mimic that amount of affection he shows him and others. That seems like a pretty solid plan, right?

“Yuuri?” Vitya whispers, frowning in concern. 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Yuuri apologizes. 

“Something on your mind?” Vitya asks, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“You would know, right?” Yuuri jokes with a nervous laugh. 

“It doesn’t work like that, Yuuri. I can only sense your emotions and memories you willingly share, I can’t read minds.” Vitya explains with a worried frown. Yuuri reaches up and pats Vitya’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine really,” Yuuri insists. 

“I can feel the conflict tearing your heart apart,” Vitya comments. Yuuri frowns and internally kicks himself. Of course even if he couldn’t ready minds Vitya would still be able to sense every little thing going through Yuuri’s mind. If he was going to push aside his attraction for Vitya, he is going to have to learn to control his emotions, especially since he needs to be connected with Vitya to understand anything anyone says to him. 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri says, “Please don’t concern yourself about it.” Yuuri pleads. Vitya purses his lips, seemingly unsatisfied with that answer but allows the subject to drop. 

“I will respect your wishes but please know you can ask anything of me and I will try to satisfy you in any way that I can, Yuuri.” Vitya promises, his eyes connecting intensely in the mirror with Yuuri. If Yuuri wasn’t already covered by robes he might be embarrassed by what Vitya’s words does to his body. 

_ God get your mind out of the gutter Yuuri,  _ Yuuri tells himself.  _ Clearly he’s just being hospitable. There’s no way he meant  _ satisfy  _ in that sense of the word.  _

“T-thank you.” Yuuri stutters, feeling his heartbeat increase and pound against his chest. Yuuri thinks to himself that he should ask Vitya for a guest room from now on to avoid any embarrassing situations but wonders if he might be offended by the request. 

“I should get ready,” Vitya sighs, releasing his touch on Yuuri and moving to unravel his own extravagant robes. Yuuri winced uncomfortably at the feeling of Vitya’s mind withdrawing from his own. They had been connected so long this morning he almost forgot what his own mind feels like. 

It feels kind of . . . empty

Yuuri hugs his arms to his side and silently watches as Vitya prepares himself. He tries to avert his gaze from Vita’s naked, and quite frankly unfairly perfect, ass but there’s only so much he can avoid when the alien so shamelessly presents himself.

Vitya silently dresses in flowing robes that almost seem to be made of air and appear semi translucent. The gown starts as a light pink color that reminds Yuuri of sweet sakura blooms and by the time Yuuri’s eyes travel down to where the fabric brushes against the stone floor it a deep purple. The whole ensemble is held together by a strategically placed thick golden rope around Vitya’s waist but this leaves his collarbone and much of his chest exposed to Yuuri’s wandering eyes. 

Yuuri’s wrong.  _ This  _ is the most beautiful garment he’s ever seen. 

Vitya catches him admiring and Yuuri flushes with embarrassment. 

“ _ Etidiv yv othc, ot aystivarn mav? _ ” Vitya asks with a playful wink, his words completely flying over Yuuri’s head. There goes being able to understand each other. Yuuri concludes that their connection must be triggered by touch and unless he’s willing to cling to Vitya like some sort of pathetic octopus he’s going to have to learn the language or learn to be comfortable with a constant state of confusion when Vitya inevitably can’t be holding him 24/7. 

“I don’t understand, Vitya.” Yuuri responds, shaking his head. Vitya pouts and sighs, coming to the same realization that Yuuri had. Back to charades. 

Vitya silently points to the sack that Chris had thrown down on the bed and motions for Yuuri to bring it over to him. Yuuri obliges and walks over to the bed to retrieve the package, his “new” robes softly trailing on the ground behind him. The sack is heavier than Yuuri expects and even though it appears to be only partially filled it feels like he’s carrying a sack of rocks. 

Yuuri hands the package off to Vitya and brushes his finger against the back of the alien’s neck. “What’s in here?” Yuuri asks. Vitya sinks down into the seat in front of the vanity and deftly opens the drawstring.

“A gift from my mother,” Vitya explains with a gentle smile. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a glittering blue rose that has the transparency and refraction patterns of a pure gemstone but still looks convincingly enough like a flower to have Yuuri fooled. Yuuri stares at the flower for far too long, debating with himself on whether it’s a gaudy decoration or an actual flower. With this planet, Yuuri’s never sure what he’s looking at.

“What is it?” Yuuri inquires, leaning forward to get a better look. 

“Lovers Caress,” Vitya answers, “It’s a rare flower created by my goddesses to commemorate their love and unyielding embrace for each other. It only grows during a new moon on the last night of the summer harvest.” 

“That sounds . . . intense.” Yuuri says.

“These flowers were harvested by my foremothers before the Great Enlightening and have been passed down from daughter to daughter for generations. One day I hope to harvest my own blooms so that I might give my daughters a larger crop than I am being given.” Viya explains, running his finger along the immortal gem-like petals. A pang of sadness hits Yuuri heart at the mention of Vitya’s intended future. 

Yuuri doesn’t know what he was expecting. Vitya is clearly of a noble class, hell, he probably has his life already planned out for him. Being with Vitya like  _ that _ was probably always going to be an optimistic fantasy, too far out of reach for Yuuri to ever act on his infatuation on the pretty alien man. He wants daughters, he expects a wife. Even if Vitya returns Yuuri’s undeniable attraction, Yuuri can never give him that future that he wants and his clearly city expects of him. 

“Your daughters will be very lucky to have a father like you.” Yuuri concedes, his heart aching with each word. Vitya turns in his chair and looks up at Yuuri with an indescribable look in his eye and intently studies Yuuri silently for a few moments. 

“Do you think so?” Vitya asks.

“I know I’ve only known you for a short time, and maybe its this mental bond we have talking, but it feels like I’ve known you for years. I can tell when you care about something you give it your entire heart and nothing less.” Yuuri admits, blushing softly and avoiding looking Vitya in the eye. He feels like he revealed so much more of his heart than he intended to. If Yuuri’s admitted too much, Vitya doesn’t seem to mind. He smiles his usual charming smile and strokes his fingers through his silky silver locks. 

“Yuuri, will you help me braid my hair?” Vitya asks, looking pleadingly up at Yuuri from beneath his eyelashes. 

“Sure,” Yuuri sighs. He steps behind Vitya and hesitantly strokes his fingers through his hair while gathering the long locks in his hands. Vitya’s hair is as soft and smooth as Yuuri imagined it to be. To add insult to injury, wafts of floral and citrus scents float up, making Yuuri weak in the knees. Yuuri takes a few calming breaths before beginning to weave Vitya’s silver hair. 

Neither of them dare to speak while Yuuri works which he is eternally grateful for. He doesn’t think he can sustain a casual conversation while performing such an intimate act. There’s something truly magical and electric about the act of braiding Vitya’s hair and Yuuri is suddenly very thankful that his sister used him as a test subject for her cosmetology endeavours and even passed on a few nuggets of hair styling wisdom. 

_ ‘Thank you Mari,’  _ Yuuri thinks to himself,  _ ‘I hope you’re happy wherever you are.’ _

“You feel sad, my Yuuri. What are you thinking about?” Vitya quietly inquirers, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“My family. When I was a kid, before I left my planet, my sister taught me how to braid hair. My mother used to get  _ so mad _ at her because she’d leave us alone for an hour to get groceries and by the time she got back Mari had played makeup artist on me, painting me in bright rouge, eyeshadow, lipstick, the whole works.” Yuuri laughs at the memory. He remembers his mom coming home and grounding both of them for their thievery but her anger was soon forgotten and replaced by laughter when Yuuri enthusiastically went on to gush on how pretty Mari made him. She laughed at Yuuri’s childish innocence and kissed Yuuri’s powdered forehead with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The week after that day, Yuuri was enrolled into the Voyager academy with many other boys and girls that were snatched from their cradles in the name of cultivating future galaxy explorers. If it weren’t for the one photo he was allowed to take with him, Yuuri might not even be able to remember their faces clearly. 

He wonders how much they’ve changed since he’s left. Does his parents have gray hair and wrinkles now? Did they have another child to take his place? Did free-willed, obnoxious Mari ever marry or did she take over the onsen? Is his childhood poodle still alive and sneaking treats off of patron’s plates?

“Wow. You must miss them,” Vitya comments softly.

“I guess,” Yuuri says, continuing his braid work on Vitya’s hair, “I was sent away to train when I was ten so I don’t remember them as well as I would like.” Yuuri admitted. Yuuri couldn’t see Vitya’s face but he could tell he was frowning. 

“You left your family when you were that young?” Vitya asks, waves of concerned disappointment rolling through their connection. 

“I was chosen to represent my country in the next phase of humanity’s future. It was my duty and honor to go.” Yuuri justifies. He can’t remember how many times he’s repeated this mantra late at night when he’s feeling homesick.

“But you lost your family, Yuuri. To do that to a child, no matter how just the cause, is beyond cruel.” Vitya insists shaking his head sadly, “Why didn’t you ever turn your sky beast back and go home?”

“I can’t ever go home Vitya. That’s the whole purpose of my mission. I’m supposed to travel the universe until the day I die. Any less would bring shame on me, my family, and my country. I’m here now and I want to make the best out of the opportunity I’ve been given. I’ve made peace with my destiny.”

“The goddesses have their plan but I believe you are the maker of your own destiny, Yuuri.” Vitya argues. The words bring a small amount of comfort to Yuuri but being a few hundred light years away from Earth the sentiment meant very little. Yuuri wants nothing more than to go home but that just simply isn’t an option for him. Yuuri’s life has been in the hands of other’s designs for so long it's hard to see himself ever being in control of his own destiny.

“I think that’s easier said than done,” Yuuri sighs, “But I hope, maybe one day, when I’m old and tired I can find peace on a nice warm planet with sandy beaches.”

“The beaches on the northern shores are beautiful this time of year. Perhaps I can take you one day.” Vitya offers.

“Maybe one day.” Yuuri trails off non committedly, a deep pang aching in his heart. Vitya is just being kind and diplomatic, as is his nature. Yuuri doubts he would want to run off and retire to a quiet life. Whatever  _ this _ is, Yuuri’s time enjoying it is limited. Soon enough Yuuri would have to leave Vitya and this wonderful planet behind. He doesn’t want to overstay his welcome and surely Vitya has his own life to get back to without Yuuri in it.

This is bad. Really bad. Yuuri can feel himself getting attached to Vitya and this entire way of life. Screw warm solitude, Yuuri wants to stay right here braiding Vitya’s hair forever. In all honestly it would be less painful for Yuuri in the long run if he just ripped off the bandaid now and left the city to do his research elsewhere. 

“You are the strongest sky man I’ve ever met, Yuuri.” Vitya confesses out of the blue. Yuuri’s fingers hesitate in his braiding for a moment before he continues on. Yuuri smiles softly to himself as a warm feeling spreads across his chest. 

Maybe Yuuri can afford to stay just _ a little  _ while longer

“Oh? Have you met many  _ sky men _ ?” Yuuri teases gently, reaching the end of Vitya’s braid and tying it all together with a leather string that was resting on the table of the vanity. 

“Only one.” Victor admits. Yuuri smiles to himself and takes a step back to admire his handiwork. Not bad for no having a decent medium to work on since he was ten. Vitya brings the tail of the braid to drape over his shoulder as he tenderly stroked Yuuri’s handiwork. “It’s beautiful thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Yuuri says, letting his hand come to rest at Viya’s shoulders.

“Will you put the Lover’s Caress in my hair?” Vitya requests, handing one of the hardened flowers back to Yuuri. 

“I don’t know how . . .” Yuuri hesitates, turning the flower in his hand

“Just place them in my hair and they will do the rest of the work.” Vitya encourages. Yuuri does as instructed and holds the flower against the thickest part of Vitya’s braid. He almost drops the flower when vines spring forth and winds its way into the crevices of Vitya’s braid.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathes. 

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Vitya beams excitedly, “I’m only allowed to wear them for ceremonies that will be looked upon by the goddesses.”

“Is there a ceremony today? What is it for?” Yuuri asks, his interest piqued as he adds another flower into Vitya’s braid. Now that he was able to understand what was going on Yuuri is very much interested in diving headfirst into the culture this city has to offer. 

Vitya looks at Yuuri with a strange look as if he can’t comprehend something about what Yuuri said. “Mother is introducing you to the goddesses and blessing the relationship between our people.”

“This ceremony is . . for me?” Yuuri blinks in surprise. 

“Us, yes.” Victor corrects, reaching forward and pulling a blue rose from the satchel. He rises from his seat and turns to face Yuuri. His braid and the light reflecting from the flowers behind him creates a beautiful blue halo that almost takes Yuuri’s breath away. Vitya smiles easily and holds a flower to Yuuri’s significantly shorter hair. Despite having less to hold onto, the flower effortlessly weaves itself into a thin crown. 

“To a long and prosperous relationship.” Vitya toasts, his hand softly brushing across Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri instinctively leaned into the touch.

“To us.” Yuuri toasted to their diplomatic relationship, knowing fully well that there would never be an  _ us  _ in the way Yuuri craves.

No, Yuuri will have to be satisfied that this is as far as his relationship with Vitya will ever progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Tahkeyirp.- Come
> 
> Yom ayannevtsdor . . . Yom yynsarkerp ayannevtsdor. - My mate . . . my beautiful mate.
> 
> Ayndoges ‘salayotsos ayinomesrest ybotch, tehcohk ‘tam ahsav. - Your mother wishes to perform the ceremony today. 
> 
> “Ayndogec? Onar kat? - Today? So soon? 
> 
> Etidiv yv othc, ot aystivarn mav? - Do you like what you see?
> 
> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	7. Marrying A Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri seal the deal by taking part in an official marriage ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS ART!!!! The wonderful uaevuon has made some beautiful art to coincide with this chapter!
> 
> You can find the art here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/_uaevuon/status/1048670156262690821

All his life Vitya has dreamed of the morning he would wake up wrapped around his chosen mate. The experience was certainly everything he could have hoped for when he woke up curled around Yuuri with his nose pressed against his neck. Sure, the circumstances of their mating isn’t exactly ideal but for now he’s content. 

He kept his eyes closed for a while, just savoring in the moment and taking in Yuuri’s distinctly alien scent. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell more just . . . different. Terra has left its mark on Yuuri’s scent but Vitya can still sense underlying bitter and smoky notes of Yuuri’s home world mixed in with Yuuri’s natural scent. 

It reminds Vitya of the smell of the pool of black sludge nearby that the city sometimes harvests from to burn when winter heat reserves run low. Most winters they can sustain themselves from their natural reserves but there has been a few particularly harsh winters where they had to burn the foul smelling sludge to keep the children warm. 

Vitya can’t help but to let his imagination run wild. What is Yuuri’s home world like? What kind of place did his mate once call home? Do they also have black sludge to burn for warmth? That might account for the permanent hint of a smell that seems to cling onto Yuuri.

Setting his wandering thoughts aside, Vitya basks pleasantly in the summer morning light. He can hear that Yuuri’s breathing had become more even and alert rather than the soft snoring that Vitya had heard coming from his mate during the middle of the night. Yuuri must now be awake but Vitya wasn’t quite ready to break the intimate moment. 

Vitya’s content to cuddle Yuuri in their bed all day but Yuuri, Chris and just about everyone else seems to have different plans. Vitya is a servant of his people and today is the day of their mating ceremony. 

He can already hear the celebratory chimes ringing in the hillside temples beyond the city. Vitya wonders if Yuuri can hear them with his small alien ears. He wonders a lot of things about Yuuri, including if he truly realizes the nature of their joining. Sometimes Yuuri acts and looks at Vitya like any loving mate he could find here on Terra but other times he comes across distant and unsure of Vitya. Vitya’s not really sure what Yuuri must think of him or their arrangement. Yuuri is still an outsider after all so it’s hard for Vitya to understand how much Yuuri realizes about the significance of what their doing.

Now that they’re able to actually speak to one another Vitya is only marginally reassured that Yuuri is willing mate and is just trying his best to get acclimated to the Terra culture. 

Yuuri even agreed to braid his hair with the Lover’s Caress, an intimate act only performed by well bonded mates. Vitya returned the favor by gifting a flower to Yuuri as is tradition seeing that he had never been provided one by his own family for this such occasion. 

The chimes ring louder the closer the time comes for them to head to the temple for the ceremony. Vitya tries to commit this exact moment to memory, mating chimes ringing from the hills, Yuuri wearing his flowers and robes from the night Vitya was declared an eligible mate, the look of his sweet blush as Vitya took his hand and led him down the tower of their bedroom to the temple chambers below. 

Horns sound off from the far away mountain temples, marking the hour of Vitya’s patron goddess, unheard to Yuuri’s dull human ears. 

_ It’s time.  _ A shiver runs down Victor’s spine. 

They are already married in the eyes of the goddesses, they already exchanged sacred names even though neither of them ever had the chance to communicate their common names to each other, but performing this ceremony today made it feel all too real. 

_ This is really it. Yuuri and I are mated,  _ Vitya thinks. The thought weighs heavy on his heart. 

Victor leads Yuuri down into the holy chambers of the palace that held all the sacred shrines to the goddesses. So many empresses and high priestess past have been mated in this temple and now it’s their turn.

Yuuri is utterly fascinated by everything he sees from the statuesque shines to the goddesses lining the edges of the circular chamber to the reliefs depicting the stories of their people but there’s no time to stop and let him whet his curiosity. They’re already late and Vitya’s mother is already standing waiting in front of the shrine to the Lovers.

“ _ You’re late Victor _ .” Vitya’s mother whispers as he guides Yuuri to take his place in front of the columns holding up the golden offering bowls. The bowls were already filled with flowers and jewels by morning patrons wishing blessings upon him and Yuuri.  

He lets go of Yuuri and reaches out to embrace his mother, “ _ Did you expect any less from me? _ ” Vitya teases good naturedly.

“ _ Your mother, goddess watch over her, always said you would be late to your own mating _ .” Vitya’s mother reminisced sadly. Her eyes flash over to Yuuri who has already wandered away to inspect the shrine in front of them. Victor is content to let his mate explore so that he might have the moment alone with his mother. 

“ _ I wish she could be here. _ ” Vitya frowns. He doesn’t have many memories of his mother, Mama’s dearest mate, who vanished out of the blue a few winters after he was born. He can’t remember her face all that clearly but he does recall soft insecure memories of glowing silver hair floating in the summer breeze, a laugh that tinkles like temple chimes, soft hands and lips soothing scraped knees.

“ _ I have faith that she’s watching over us with the goddesses now _ .” Vitya’s mother says, placing a comforting hand on her son’s shoulder. “ _ Have you told him your truth yet? _ ” She asks, looking towards Yuuri who was preoccupied taking catalog of the different goddess tributes circling the edge of the rotunda. 

Victor frowns and shakes his head, “ _ I haven’t had time. _ ” 

“ _ Victor. _ ” His mother sighs with exasperation. 

“ _ I know Mama, I just . . . I don’t know how. We have a strong bond, yes, but it's still developing and everything is just so tangled. I think he knows what he’s agreed to do but I have my doubts, _ ” Vitya says. 

“ _ I pray for the sake of your union that he does understand, _ ” She says, looking over to Yuuri. Vitya allows himself only a moment to smile at the way the sunlight streaming through the stained glass reflects against Yuuri’s skin like a beautiful rainbow halo. Vitya sighs, ducks his head down in shame and nods in resigned agreement.

Vitya thinks back to this morning, how he and Yuuri found a way to somehow translate for each other through their touch alone. Everything has grown so complicated and Vitya isn’t quite sure how to fix it with words alone. If he’s wrong, and Yuuri has no idea what he’s agreed to, Vitya has no idea how he’ll ever regain his trust. He can already feel strong immovable feelings developing in his heart for Yuuri. He doesn’t want to lose him now. 

“ _ I promise you Mama I will tell him soon and I will spend the rest of our lives begging to The Judge and The Merciful for forgiveness. _ ” Vitya swears, looking over to where Yuuri had wandered, inspecting the statue Judge herself whose great stone eyes looked forward over Yuuri’s head and burned judgement upon Vitya’s soul. The irony was not lost on him. 

“ _ It shouldn’t be the goddesses you beg forgiveness to, my son. _ ” Mama advised. 

_ “I know I acted rashly, Mama. I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with someone the council picked out for me. In my hastiness I chose Yuuri as my mate and I am willing to stand by that decision. I care for him already and I am willing to do anything to make our union as comfortable for him as I can. _ ” Vitya swears with more conviction than he’s ever had for anything in his life. Mama sighs and pats Vitya’s shoulder tenderly. 

“ _ Well the deed is already done, you have shared your sacred names and I couldn’t change the goddesses will for the two of you to be together even if I wanted to but I am proud to see you finally maturing, my son. _ ” Mama says proudly. 

“ _ So you’ll still perform the ceremony? _ ” Vitya looks up hopefully. 

“ _ Of course I will. I wish you would have taken things slower so that we might have a proper union ceremony but I suppose this will have to do. _ ” She says. 

“ _ Thank you Mama! _ ” Vitya cries throwing his arms around his mother in a giddy embrace. Yuuri looks over the at the pair and smiles in amusement at the scene.  

“ _ You have given me far too much stress for one lifetime, my child. May the Goddesses help your children Vitya. I hope to The Mother that they take after Yuuri for everyone’s sake, _ ” She jokes with a tender gleam in her eye, “ _ I will join you and Yuuri under the condition that I still expect you to speak the truth to your mate in a timely manner. It would spark the ire of The Lovers,  _ your  _ patron goddesses may I remind you, should you choose to deprive your relationship of honesty and trust. _ ” 

“ _ On my honor I will speak the truth. _ ” Vitya swears clasping his fist over his heart. He will make his intentions perfectly clear to Yuuri. 

Soon. 

“ _ Bring your chosen mate before the goddesses. _ ” She instructs, taking her position in front of the offering bowls. 

Victor walks over to where Yuuri is looking up at the otherworldliness of The Ascender, the goddess of the moon and sky, the goddess who is no doubt responsible for bringing Yuuri to Vitya. 

“Yuuri, she’s ready for us.” He says as he takes Yuuri by the hand and guides him to the shrine of The Lovers where Vitya’s mother is waiting to begin the ceremony.  

They aren’t allowed to touch during the ceremony, as not to prevent the goddesses from entering their minds and souls so unfortunately Yuuri will have to remain in the dark in terms of the words exchanged during the ceremony. It might be for the best, seeing how it would give Vitya the opportunity to explain the situation to Yuuri for himself. Now is not the time nor place for Yuuri to realize this isn’t what he signed up for. 

_ ‘Judge and Merciful please forgive me for what is about to happen.’ _

Vitya drops his hold from Yuuri’s hand which causes the human to look over to him with the most heartbreakingly confused look in his eyes. Vitya just shakes his head in response. 

“ _ Kneel, son. _ ” Mama gently reminds him. Vitya sinks to his knees in front of his mother who stands proudly in the shadow of the goddesses. Yuuri watches the exchange for a moment before taking a similar position. Victor smiles at him reassuringly. A lower priestess steps out of the shadows and brings forward the bowl of holy oil and stands by the High Priestess’ side. 

The temple chimes in the hills fall silent in the distance.

The High Priestess clears her throat and looks upon the couple with kind eyes.

“ _ This pair is here to honor this temple today by confirming their union in the eyes of the Thirteen. Your sacred names have graced each others lips, you have sealed the bond, mind and soul, and now you wish to bring your union forth to reap the boons of the Goddesses blessings to guide you through your union. Is this your truth?”  _ Mama declares loud enough to echo throughout the chambers so that it might be heard by all the temple servants, civilians, and council members who had filed in within the last few moments to stand witness to the union.

“ _ It is our truth.”  _ Vitya answered for the both of them. 

“ _ Then be welcomed by the love of the Thirteen and accept their blessings upon your union. _ ” His mother answers. She gestures the lower priestess forward and dips her fingers in the bowl of fragrant holy oil. She brings her index finger to touch Vitya and Yuuri’s foreheads, dipping and repeating the action with each subsequent blessing, 

“ _ May The Lovers protect and guide your relationship through times of great happiness and conflict and never let your passion fade. May the Mother keep your loins fertile and grant you healthy offspring should you choose you are ready to birth life. May the Farmer keep you crops healthy and bountiful and never bring a winter with an empty belly. May the Civilian bless this land with continued peace so that you might never part. May the Beyond comfort you when your time on this plane has ended and reunite you with your mate in the great fields beyond. May the Huntress keep her forests full with game and let your arrow fly true so that you might provide for your mate and family. May the Sea Mistress let her water flow so that you and your mate might never thirst. May the Trickster pass this pair in search of her next game. May the Dancer fill your union with many dances and songs. May the Sage give your union the wisdom to solve any turmoil your union might face. May the Judge reign fair and just on your mistakes and may the Merciful grant you understanding and the power to forgive. May the Ascender keep your mate Terra bound. _ ” 

Victor looks up to meet his mother’s gaze for the last blessing because that sure isn’t a part of the normal union blessing. Quiet confused chatter floats through the crowd. Vitya swallows, his throat suddenly becoming very dry as he looked at Yuuri who had no idea the significance or meaning of the words just spoken. 

Vitya’s mother dips two fingers, life and love, into the oil and drags the oil along the pathway of the goddesses. His head, the temple in which the goddesses presided watching over the people. His lips, the messenger of the goddesses will. His heart, where his blessings were stored for safekeeping until he entered the Beyond. She pressed her forehead against Victor’s transferring her divine blessings along the pathway to his heart. She repeated the same for Yuuri. 

“ _ May this mated pair have a long and prosperous union.”  _ She declares motioning for them to rise. Vitya takes Yuuri’s hand once more and rises to his feet with his mate following the motion. The crowd that had built behind them erupted in thunderous applause and cries of well wishes. Yuuri blushes and waves kindly at the crowd as chimes errupt in a celebratory song somewhere overhead, the hill temples echoing the song far away. 

Against his better judgement, Vitya wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist and presses a tender kiss to his mate’s warm cheek. Yuuri turns his head to look at Vitya with a warm smile and soft blush.

  
_ Soon.  _ Vitya will tell Yuuri soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	8. Hunting With an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya takes Yuuri hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a tad bit late. It's been a hell of a week at school and I just haven't had time to work on edits. It's here now though!

Since the ceremony welcoming Yuuri to this world things have calmed down and life has gone back to normal. Well, as normal as life can be on an alien planet. Yuuri spends practically all of his waking hours holding Vitya’s hand as the alien excitedly shows Yuuri every aspect of his world and even when they retire for the night in Vitya’s room Yuuri is quick to settle into Vitya’s arms for the night.

They’ve fallen into a very easy routine and Yuuri’s terrified by the feelings that are starting to develop in his heart for Vitya. Yuuri doesn’t know if he can chalk his growing feelings up to Vitya being the first real  _ live  _ person he’s met in years or if there’s something deeper growing in his heart. He’s really started to fall in love with Vitya’s way of life and Yuuri’s scared that he might also be starting to fall for the man himself.

Most mornings start with Yuuri waking up in Vitya’s arms which most certainly is doing nothing to aid Yuuri in having a clear distinction between scientific curiosity and an altogether different type of curiosity that is in the forefront of Yuuri’s mind these days. 

Vitya’s just so beautiful. Everything about him is charming, sweet, and just  _ Vitya.  _ Yuuri’s never met anyone like him and it hurts his heart to think that there will come a day when he’ll have to leave Vitya behind and act like he’s ok with it. He doesn’t like to think about it and he definitely doesn’t like thinking about moving on without a care in the world. 

Yuuri gets the impression that Vitya’s brand of charm makes anyone he’s talking to believe that they’re the center of his world. Vitya is so attentive and acts like its his pleasure to hang onto Yuuri’s ever word. In the heat of the moment Vitya makes it easy for Yuuri to believe that Vitya cares about him a fraction of the amount that Yuuri is starting to care for Vitya. 

This whole situation is fucked. 

In all his years of training no one ever warned Yuuri about the inevitability of him falling for an alien man who ironically is worlds away from his reach. 

Yuuri tries everything in his power not to indulge his growing affections but on slow, lazy mornings, when Yuuri wakes up first, he lets himself take a few moments to admire the soft curves and hard angles of the Vitya’s sleeping face. The sunlight refracts through the stain glass windows in the morning that illuminates Vitya’s face in the most angelic way possible. His naked chest rises and falls in a slow rhythm. Vitya’s overly warm hibernating skin has quickly become a comfort pressed against Yuuri’s side at night. This culture’s lack of blankets is more than made up for by the power of Vitya’s unconscious cuddling. 

Other days Vitya is the first to rise and Yuuri wakes up to the alien nuzzling and occasionally kissing the back of his neck. Yuuri doesn’t know how love works on this planet but if this is how a diplomat treats a guest,Yuuri’s going to be driven absolutely insane. He can’t help the reaction Yuuri’s body has from a hot naked alien man kissing the back of his neck like a casual traditional morning salute. It's a wonder how Yuuri’s hid his morning hard ons from Vitya for this long. 

After they laze around in bed for far too long just silently touching each other or chatting aimlessly they get up and dress in the day’s casual robes, borrowed from Vitya in Yuuri’s case. It’s not as extravagant as the ones he wore for the ceremony, but still just as comfortable. Yuuri has to hand it to the people of Terra, they sure do know how to dress for comfort and convenience. The only time Yuuri’s ever seen Vitya wear anything remotely close to constricting is when he dawns his hunting garb of loose pants and tunic reinforced by light leather armor and leaves Yuuri to his devices in the palace’s library while he runs off with the hunters to provide for the city. 

After they dress in the morning, Vitya usually guides them to the common hall for a breakfast of fruit and whatever meat the hunters caught the day before, some mornings Chris might even join their table and tease Vitya relentlessly in their shared tongue until he’s flustered and blushing which is quite the feat in itself. 

After breakfast Vitya drags Yuuri off to a number of alien adventures from visiting the crop fields to running off beyond the security of the hollowed out volcano and into the surrounding forests where Vitya tried, and failed, to teach Yuuri how to hunt. His human senses are nowhere near as sensitive as Vitya’s that much is very clear. 

“Do humans not hunt?” Vitya asks, hand on shoulder, after Yuuri’s fifth wasted arrow on a large rodent that Vitya insists even a toddler can land a shot on. Yuuri wonders to himself just how young Vitya’s people have to be to go out with the hunters. 

“Not really, no. Some people hunt for fun but most of the meats we eat are from domesticated animals that we raise.” Yuuri explains handing the bow back to Vitya. 

“That sounds cruel. Hunting for fun? ” Vitya comments with a frown. 

“I’ve never seen the appeal but entire species have been pushed to extinction on Earth because of game hunting.” Yuuri says, thinking of all the species that have been driven to the brink by humanity and in all likelihood don’t exist anymore. 

“That’s so sad. What must your goddesses think?” Vitya wondered with a sad shake to his head.

“Earth doesn’t have one central religion like your people do. Some people don’t believe in any sort of deity.” Yuuri explains. Maybe it’s a case of the-grass-is-greener syndrome but Vitya’s world seems more at peace.

As if he can sense what Yuuri’s thinking Vitya responds, “Terra is the same way. The outer clans turned their eyes from the goddesses long ago and have since come into their own ways separate from our people. The people of the Winter Islands have similar goddesses but their stories are different.” Vitya says.

“What about the Citadel?” Yuuri asks. He’s heard the name whispered behind hands and in tense exchanges between council women in the short few weeks he’s been here. Vitya’s expression darkens and his frown deepens. 

“The Citadel has ceased to value our people’s ways ever since the war. Very few in that city recognize our goddesses and even fewer ever visit the one temple in the city that was built as a part of the peace treaty.”

“Why were you at war?” Yuuri asks.

“It's was many generations ago. Many of the details have been lost to the ages. They wanted to be free to develop vain pursuits without the council’s oversight.” 

“Vain pursuits?” Yuuri interrupts.

“Unnecessary technology, things meant to encourage laziness and complacency, desiring to charge the people for the gifts the goddess provide freely. The list goes on. The council is in place to oversee public affairs and prevent our city from deteriorating like it had in the before times, before the goddesses I mean. Frustrating as they may be sometimes, the council keeps us on the path of the goddesses will. The Citadel think us elite anti progress tyrants, we saw them as power hungry, vain, trouble seekers. The wounds separating our ideologies were unhealable so they left our city and built their own. Our people haven’t gotten along since.” Vitya explains. 

“The council has the power to subdue development like that?”

“The council has their eyes on everything. One loose thread in the tapestry can unravel everything."

“And your people are just  _ ok _ with the council deciding for the entire city what should and shouldn’t be allowed to happen?”

“It’s not like common folk have no power, Yuuri. Each councilwoman is elected by her neighbors. They are women who have lived good and fulfilling lives and hold much wisdom between them. They do have their blind spots though but that’s where my mother comes in. Many years ago, long before our elders were born the council deemed medicine against the goddesses will. They claimed prolonging a person from entering the Beyond scoffed in the face of the gifts the goddesses have already given us. But my mother's predecessor overruled the council’s decision as the high priestess is touched by the goddesses and is the only one who can truly speak of the goddesses will.”

“So your mother has the power to overrule the entire council?”

“On some issues, yes. She has very little sway over economy and trade as it turns out.” Victor laughs, thinking of a private joke lost on Yuuri.

“You know, the council actually had every intention of promising me to mate with a high ranking priestess from the Citadel to try and repair relations.” Vitya continues on.

“But . . .?” Yuuri asks sensing more to the story. Vitya sighs and leans against a nearby tree.

“ _ But _ I decided my own personal happiness was worth more than a useless attempt to repair a relationship that has been broken for far longer than anyone can remember. Mating with a religious figure in a city that doesn’t recognize the will of the goddesses won’t solve anything.” Vitya answers with a shrug of his shoulders like defying the council was nothing at all.

“They couldn’t have been happy with that.” Yuuri says sitting down in between two protruding roots of the tree Vitya is leaning against. 

“It wasn’t their decision to make. It’s not in our people's way to force a pairing for political gain and it was wrong for them to ask that of me in the first place. Mating is special, Yuuri. Here on Terra we may have many partners in our younger years but when we choose our mate, the bond is sealed for life.” Vitya explains looking down at Yuuri with a complicated expression, as if he is trying to convey something that Yuuri isn’t picking up on. Yuuri tries to feel around in Vitya’s head for any indication but his emotions are just as complicated and twisted. 

What does he want from Yuuri?

Yuuri is about to ask what’s going through Vitya’s mind with the alien’s ears twitch forward and he silences Yuuri with one finger on his lips. Vitya crouches down to Yuuri’s level and pulls him to his side in a protective stance.

“Vitya wha-” Yuuri is about to ask when Vitya’s hand flies to cover Yuuri’s mouth.

“Shh!” Vitya hisses quietly. Yuuri tries to assess the situation as much as he can pressed protectively against Vitya’s chest. Yuuri can’t see or hear a thing but his senses are also dull compared to Vitya’s. Whatever is out there seems to have set Vitya on edge and if  _ he’s  _ scared then Yuuri wonders just how much in danger they’re really in.

Vitya lets go of Yuuri just long enough to silently motion to a hollowed out tree a good few feet above the forest floor. Yuuri didn’t even want to think about what creatures home they’re disturbing but right now Vitya seems to think that's the safest place for them and that’s all that matters to Yuuri right now. 

Yuuri attempts to stay as quiet as possible as he steps up to the base of the tree but judging by Vitya’s cringing and panicked expression Yuuri must sound like a bull running through a china shop to him and whatever unseen force that has such a skilled hunter spooked. When Yuuri gets to the base of the tree Vitya practically throws Yuuri up into the notch of the tree.

Ferns and shrubs rustle and guttural growls and hisses grow closer. Peeking above the tops of the ferns is a green camouflage tail distinguished only by its long and razor sharp spikes. 

With heart pounding, Yuuri clambers into the snug hole and reaches his hand out to help Vitya up but the man has already taken a defensive stance a handful of trees away from where Yuuri is hidden. 

Yuuri watches in pure horror as a dog like creature with great predatory wings steps out of the foliage and it's camouflage shifts to reveal it's natural state of dark midnight blue fur. It stalks slowly towards Vitya, growling and hissing violently. Vitya’s ears are flat against his head and he bears his teeth to hiss back at the predator. He calmly circles away from Yuuri and the animal blindly follows, diverting it's attention away from the easy prey Yuuri would make. The beast flaps it's great wings in agitation and the branches and foliage sway with the force of it. 

Vitya lowers his stance closer to the ground and pulls a glimmering hooked silver blade out of where it was strapped to on the side of his quiver. Yuuri clutches at the rough bark of the tree as the animal prepares to leap at Vitya, aiming for his jugular no doubt.

The animal leaps at Vitya with a speed that Yuuri has never seen before. One second it was across the clearing and the next it was where Vitya had previously been had he not rolled out of its path. The animal springboards off the tree and takes a swipe a Vitya with its long talons but narrowly misses him, only able to just graze the side of Vitya’s arm.

Vitya hisses and clutches his arm. Yuuri wants to leap out of the tree and throw himself in front of the prowling dog but is paralyzed to the spot.

No! He can’t do this! Yuuri will never be able to forgive himself if Vitya . . . If he . . . Yuuri can’t bear to finish the thought.

Yuuri never even got the chance to tell him . . . Tell him what exactly? That he’s the first friend he’s had in a very long time? That he’s undeniably attracted to everything about Vitya? That he can’t imagine a world where Vitya doesn't exist on Terra?

All of that might not even matter now.

With Vitya injured and momentarily dropping his protection of the easy prey in the tree, the dog turns on its heel and sets its sights on Yuuri and races towards the tree where Yuuri is hiding. Yuuri shrinks back into the crevice of the tree and instinctively tries to make himself as small as possible. The beast clumsily claws it's way up the tree and paws blindly inside the hole Yuuri is hiding in. As quickly as the attack came, Vitya charges and pulls the beast out of the tree and throws it halfway across the small clearing with a rageful growl.

Vitya recovers quickly and charges at the dog before it has the chance to right itself back onto its feet, letting out a great war cry that frightens a flock of birds away from the closest tree. The animal roars and lowers its body to prepare for its attack. 

Yuuri wants to look away. He doesn’t want to see the man he grown to care for and call his first true friend throw his life away just to save Yuuri's but no matter how hard he tries he just can’t take his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him. 

The animal leaps at Vitya but before they can collide he manages to swing himself around onto the animals back and slice his knife cleanly into the neck of the beast. Yuuri winces at the blood curdling screech the animal lets out as it shrinks back into the bushes leaving a thick trail of blood behind it, Vitya’s knife still protruding out of its neck.

Vitya pants with exertion clutching at his own wound on his arm. He waits in the clearing until he hears a loud thump of a body hitting the forest floor. Vitya disappears into the treeline for a few moments and returns with his knife in hand, carrying the now dead animal across his shoulders.

He sets the massive beast down in the clearing and walks up to underneath the tree where Yuuri was still tucked away and hidden.

“Yuuri?” Vitya calls with concern. Yuuri looks down at his hands and realizes how hard his breathing sounded to even his own ears and that he’s violently trembling from all the adrenaline pumping through his system. Vitya reaches a calm hand out to Yuuri and he takes it, letting the self assured alien help him out of the security of the tree. 

As soon as Yuuri’s feet hit the ground, his knees buckle under him. Luckily Vitya catches him and gently guides him to the ground, keeping Yuuri cradled tightly to his chest. 

“Shh, you’re alright.” Vitya soothes, gently stroking Yuuri’s hair, “I’m so sorry. You’re safe now.” 

Yuuri looks up at Vitya and with trembling hands cradles his cheek with such tenderness, as if he can’t believe that he’s still here in front of him. In all his years Yuuri has never come this close to death but yet in this moment his own mortality isn’t at the forefront of his mind. 

He’s not sure what came over him, maybe it’s the adrenaline, maybe it's something in the air, but as soon as his eyes met Vitya’s, Yuuri’s lips collide with Vitya’s with such a force that it knocks the alien over onto the grass behind him. Vitya blinks in shock for a fraction of a second before willingly melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms tighter around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

Yuuri is in heaven. No inhibitions, no forethought, just pure adrenaline fueled passion finally letting loose the feelings he’s been pushing down inside for the past few weeks since he’s landed on this planet. Vitya willingly returns Yuuri’s passion tenfold, winding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and groaning delightfully in Yuuri’s mouth. A deep content rumble vibrates from Vitya’s chest. 

Is he . . . purring? 

Yuuri pulls back from Vitya’s embrace and reality comes crashing back down. What has he done? The adrenaline got to his head and he acted impulsively in kissing Vitya. But . . . Vitya kissed him back, didn’t he?

Setting that mystery aside for later, Yuuri’s eyes meet Vitya’s. Vitya’s eyes are wide with surprise and a degree of arousal, his long ears perked forward with a gentle blush coloring the tips. Gentle pants drift past his reddened kiss bruised lips. 

Vitya looks how Yuuri feels right about now. 

“Yuuri, I-” Vitya begins to say.

“You saved us.” Yuuri states at the exact moment Vitya opens his mouth to speak.  

Vitya smiles softly and cradles Yuuri’s cheek with his hand, “Of course I did,” He says as if it’s an indisputable thing because  _ of course _ he has to risk his life to save Yuuri.

Yuuri drops his hands to rest his hands on Vitya’s forearms only to pause when his hand came in contact with something wet and warm. He lifts his hand to see that his palm is covered with Vitya’s dark sticky blood.

“Vitya, you’re bleeding!” Yuuri cries ripping aside the torn arm of Vitya’s robes and inspecting the wound. Yuuri’s no medical doctor but he knows enough to be self sustaining out here in the uncharted depths of space.

“It’s just a surface wound, my love. If it will make you feel better I’ll have a healer look at it when we get back to the city.” Vitya reassures but Yuuri isn’t having any of his calm bravado and continues to inspect the wound for himself.

“Why do you call me that?” Yuuri asks as he tears off a clean piece of cloth from his clothes and dampens it with the drinking water they brought along for the hunt to clean Vitya’s wound so that he might have a proper chance to get a good look at it.

“Call you what?” Vitya inquires, wincing as Yuuri presses the damp cloth to the cuts. 

“ _ My love. _ ” Yuuri responds. It's not the first time Vitya’s called him that but Yuuri’s always brushed it off as a mistranslation between their minds. Now with the ghost of Vitya’s lips moving against his lingering on Yuuri’s lips he wonders if he has been too quick to brush off the alien’s words.

“You are my love, are you not?” Vitya asks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.    

Yuuri spares Viya a glance but continues his work on Vitya’s wound in silence. Yuuri gently tips the horn of water over the deep slash on Vitya’s arms. Vitya hisses and reflexively pulls his arm back from Yuuri’s grasp. 

“Hold still, Vitya.” Yuuri commands, guiding the wound back towards him. Vitya complies without so much as a second thought. 

“I’m sorry.” Vitya apologizes out of nowhere. 

“For?” Yuuri questions, dabbing away dirt from the cut with the cloth. Vitya winces at the pressure but lets Yuuri continue with his care. 

“I put us in this situation. I should have heard her coming but I didn’t because I let myself get distracted. I almost got us both killed and slayed a great beast without cause. I pray to the Judge and Merciful that you can find it within yourself to forgive me for my actions.” Vitya pleads, pausing Yuuri’s work and taking both of his hands in his, apologetically kissing the palms of Yuuri’s hands. 

“Vitya, you haven’t done anything wrong. You  _ saved _ me. You did what you had to do to make sure we both returned home safely tonight.” Yuuri insists. He takes Vitya’s cheeks between his hands and tilts his face downwards so that his sad pleading eyes looked right into Yuuri’s soul. “I don’t blame you for anything that’s happened.”

“My Yuuri is most kind and forgiving.” Vitya smiles weakly. Yuuri responds with a gentle smile and dips his head to continue cleaning Vitya’s wound. It seems to have stopped bleeding for now so all he can do out here in the middle of the woods is wrap it and make sure Vitya goes to see a proper doctor as soon as they get back in the city. 

“Yuuri?” Vitya hesitantly interrupts Yuuri’s train of thought.

“Hmm?” Yuuri hums in encouragement while he works on steadily wrapping Vitya’s toned bicep with clean cloth.

“Were you ever lonely on your sky beast?” He asks.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri inquires. 

“Well you mentioned once that you started your quest before you came of age. The great void isn’t exactly swimming with potential partners.” Vitya says. Yuuri blushes scarlett at the implications of what Vitya is asking him. 

_ Is he seriously asking me if I’m a virgin? _

“I’ve never been with - never done . . . - I don’t,” Yuuri stutters with his words, blushing profusely. God, what did he of all people have to ask him that question? Shouldn’t it be obvious by now how woefully inexperienced he is at all of this? 

Vitya interrupts Yuuri’s attempts at impersonating a broken record player by tenderly kissing his knuckles, “There’s nothing to be ashamed about, my Yuuri. We all bloom at different stages in our life.” Vitya attempts to reassure but Yuuri just feels even more mortified. This man must have had a whole slew of sexual partners, all more beautiful and skilled than Yuuri could ever hope to be. 

_ Why is he torturing me like this? Is he making fun of me? _

“I can show you, if you’d like.” Vitya leans in and purrs in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri’s throat goes dry and his heart stutters. He doesn’t even want to admit what the proposition does to him hidden underneath his borrowed, oversized, hunting clothes that he now realizes in this moment smells intoxicatingly like Vitya. Yuuri very nearly jumps out of his skin when Vitya’s hand wanders to graze against his thigh. 

“I-we should go.” Yuuri says, quickly pushing himself off of Vitya and putting as much distance between them as he can bear but Vitya catches his hand before he can go very far. 

“Yuuri stop,” Vitya says, pulling him back down onto his lap, “Please don’t run away from me. I couldn’t bear it. I’m sorry if misread the attraction between us. Please think nothing of it.” Vitya pleads with a pained expression. Yuuri wants to cry from an altogether different reason than almost dying. Yuuri can feel Vitya’s anguish intermingling with Yuuri’s hesitation and self doubt.

He wants to,  _ god he wants to _ , but so many doubts are flying through his head. 

What does this mean for their relationship? What about Vitya’s status? Is Yuuri just another partner for Vitya until he finds his real mate? Is this what he really wants or is this some sort of messed up intergalactic version of Stockholm syndrome?

Yuuri doesn’t think his heart can handle it if Vitya is offering this out of a twisted sense of pity only to later be thrown aside when someone better comes along, someone who can give everything to Vitya without hesitation or insecurity. That’s the type of person Vitya deserves. 

“Yuuri, please talk to me.” Vitya pleads, smoothing down a few loose strands of Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri has so many doubts and questions flying through his head but for the first time in a very long time he listens to the calling of his heart.

“I want to Vitya, I really do. I’m more attracted to you than anyone I’ve ever met but that scares me. You’re my friend and I don’t want to ruin that.” Yuuri admits honestly. 

“Ah.” Vitya sighs in understanding, “I can’t pretend to know Earth’s views on love making but here on Terra, giving your body over to another person is how you convey trust and devotion to another. It’s an intense emotional release that strengthens the bonds between people and is the most beautiful act of expression a relationship can have. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think our relationship was serious enough for it.” Vitya explains. 

“I-I’m sorry Vitya. I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” Yuuri says bowing his head in shame.

“Don’t worry yourself over it. I’ll still be here as your friend, lover, whatever you want me to be. Your body will tell you when you’re ready.” Vitya soothes, tilting Yuuri’s head up with his index finger and placing soft lingering kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re not upset?” Yuuri asks sheepishly. Vitya chuckles and encircles his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders in a giant bear hug. Vitya gives the best hugs. 

“How can I be upset? You trust me and our relationship enough to be honest with me. I can’t be mad at that.” Vitya says cheerfully. “I desire you, Yuuri, more than I’ve desired anyone but I value the health of our relationship more. I’d wait the rest of my life for you if that’s what you wish. I want you to be confident in our relationship before, if, we ever bond in that way.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri sighs in relief, “I’ve never been with anyone before but I think, some day,

I will be honored to share my first experience with you.”

Vitya smiles impishly and leans in to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, “If you decide you’re ready I promise to make slow sweet love to you until your crying my sacred name and drowning in ecstasy. I swear upon my place in the Beyond I will give you a night you will never forget and the memory of my cock slowly thrusting inside you will always linger on in your memories until your dying day.” 

Yuuri closes his eyes and shivers in arousal. Yuuri can practically feel Vitya’s playful smirk on his neck. Yeah, he knows  _ exactly  _ what effect he has on Yuuri’s body. 

And this, dear readers, is the start of the month that Vitya slowly kills Yuuri with sexual frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	9. Stargazing With an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri on a stargazing date.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks, squinting his eyes and turning his head slightly to the side in hopes that it would bring sudden clarity to the dots drawn on the parchment that covers the entirety of Vitya’s desk and then some. 

“It’s a secret.” Vitya says with an impish smile. 

Oh he’s definitely up to something. 

“Do I get to know what this secret is?” Yuuri inquires. 

“Soon.” Vitya assures, “But not just yet. There’s still some things I need to arrange, then I can tell you.” 

“Can I get a timeline at least? You have that ‘ _ I’m going to steal Yuuri away and there’s nothing you or anyone else can do about it’ _ smirk. Your mother asked me to help her clean the shrines today.” Yuuri says. 

Vitya’s mother, although extremely intimidating, somehow has taken to Yuuri and asks him frequently to help her with small tasks here and there when he has the time. He obliges because he is too scared to say no but also because there’s a calming presence about Vitya’s mother. Just being around her calms Yuuri’s nerves and not to mention that when she does decide to fill their comfortable silence with conversation, she gives Yuuri immeasurable cultural insights. She’s so wise and knowledgeable. It’s genuinely a treat to be around her. 

“You can help Mama, just keep your evening clear for me.” Vitya winks.

“My evenings are always yours.” Yuuri teases, placing a soft kiss to the top of Vitya’s head. Vitya smiles warmly up at him. 

Ever since the day where Vitya quite literally saved their skins, things between them has settled into a weird but oddly comfortable limbo, still good friends but friends who also participate in a little heavy petting from time to time. Vitya’s never pushed the issue of their  _ consummating _ their friendship but he’s also never taken it off the table. He always takes things at Yuuri’s pace, a fact which Yuuri is grateful for. 

Still, sometimes it’s frustrating. He and Vitya will be making out like a couple of horny teenagers and just as hands start to tease southward Vitya will pull away, pat Yuuri’s head, and proclaim ‘not yet’. 

Yuuri adores the man and he’s grateful for his careful forethought but in the heat of the moment all Yuuri wants to do is climb that man like a tree and ride him like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Oh would you look at the time! I have to go do . . . things.” Vitya proclaims, bouncing up from his seat.

“What? What could you possibly have on schedule at this time of day?”

Vitya grins excitedly and answers with quick peck to Yuuri’s cheek, “Secret,” He replies mysteriously, “I’ll be back in a few hours. Have fun with Mama!” 

“ _ Eyinahchsorp, Yuuri! _ ” Vitya, releases Yuuri’s hand and calls over his shoulder as he bounds out of the room. 

“ _ Eyinahchsorp _ ,” Yuuri replies goodbye but the man is already long gone. Yuuri can only shake his head at the man’s endless amounts of enthusiasm. 

What on Terra is that man up to?

“So where is my son on an afternoon such as this?” Mama later asks as she lovingly scrubs the foot of the Huntress with holy water. She delegated Yuuri to the task of scrubbing the offering bowls, apparently a much less holy task fit for such an unspiritual man such as Yuuri. Foot scrubbing is to be left to the professionals. 

“I was going to ask you the same question. He’s up to something.” Yuuri sets a now glimmering bowl aside among the growing pile of offering-ready dishware and picks up the next of a long line of dim, dirtied bowls. 

“That boy is always up to something.” Mama shakes her head with a fond smile playing at her lips. 

“Has he always been like this? So . . . “

“Enthusiastic?” Mama finishes knowingly. 

“That’s a word for it.” Yuuri nods. 

“Victor is the type of person who thrives off of making others happy, he always has been even as a babe. He can be a misguided soul at times but his heart is always in the right place. If he seems overbearing and excitable, it’s because he just wants to make you happy, Yuuri.” She advises sagely. 

“But why me? Why does Vit-” Yuuri catches himself using Vitya’s  _ private  _ name and quickly corrects himself, “ _ Victor  _ care?”

Yuuri is still scarred from the first and only time he’s used Vitya’s name in public. The horrified faces and stunned silence rattled the dining hall. Vitya smiled good naturedly, patted Yuuri’s hand and quietly explained that Yuuri should use his other name, Victor, while they are in public, that  _ Vitya  _ is his name only behind closed doors and known to very few people.

Yuuri has to wonder how many more customs he has to inadvertently step on before he learns to just keep his mouth closed.

“You would have to ask him that, I’m afraid.” She sighs, shaking her head. 

“So you have no idea what he could be planning?” Yuuri inquires, scratching at a particularly stubborn spot with the soft cloth he was provided.

“I did see him sneaking about the archives this morning, terrorizing the poor archivist, goddesses bless that poor woman,” She reveals with a sympathetic shake of her head, “I’d imagine whatever he has planned, he thinks it’s something you will love. My advice to you would be to let him his fun. You two have grown quite close since your arrival, he must be searching for a way to thank you for your companionship.”

“Oh. So you know about us then?” Yuuri wonders. 

“I know what my son has decided to share with me.” She says.

“Which is?”

She pauses her work on the larger than life statue and gives Yuuri a knowing smile but doesn’t answer Yuuri’s question, “You two remind me of the time when I first met my mate. She’s gone now but when we're young she used to sweep me away from my training and handlers to go on adventures. Her love was more refreshing than any summer fruit and more exciting than any adventure of that she could take me on. We used to sit under the stars and just be ourselves until sunrise. She was the most important person in my life but I had my duties as the once future High Priestess of this land. There were times when I put my religious duty in ahead of her when I should have been by her side. I regret not spending more time with her when I had her, Yuuri. Victor grew up without his mother. He knows all too well that our time in this form has its limits. I think if you were to talk to him you will find he is just as scared as you are.”

“He doesn’t seem very afraid.” Yuuri mumbles, keeping his eyes trained to the bowl in his hands.

“He wouldn’t, dear one. He’s grown quite good at concealing his fears from the public eye but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t fear. I think his greatest fear is losing you. You’re more important to him than you realize, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri doesn’t respond but continues his cleaning. In the back of his mind he mulls over Vitya’s mother’s words, wondering how much truth there is to it. 

Is Vitya truly afraid of losing Yuuri? 

Yuuri supposes that isn’t such an unrealistic fear. Yuuri’s just as much an alien to Vitya as Vitya is to Yuuri. Putting aside his own insecurities for a moment, Yuuri can see how Vitya could fear Yuuri growing bored and leave the planet altogether on the hunt for the next adventure.

Is that why Vitya keeps pulling Yuuri away for excursions? Is he afraid Yuuri will get  _ bored _ ? That’s such a ridiculous idea! In what world will Yuuri ever get bored with Vitya?

Then again, isn’t that the same exact fear Yuuri has that’s holding him back from leaping heart first into Vitya’s arms? Is he not also afraid Vitya will get bored with him once he realizes Yuuri isn’t all that special?

They make quite the pair, don’t they?  
  


“Close your eyes, Yuuri. We’re almost there!” Vitya bounces excitedly, holding his hands over Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Vitya we’re walking through the forest in the middle of the night. I get that your vision is far better than mine but I’m struggling enough as it is without you blinding me.” Yuuri grumbles, cautiously stepping forward blind.

“I can see well enough for the both of us. Now stop being grumpy and walk or we’ll miss it.” Vitya prods.

“Miss what?” Yuuri tries to glean any sort of hint from him but the alien isn’t budging. 

“Secret.” He reminds playfully. Anytime Yuuri gets anywhere close to getting an answer from Vitya he’s quickly shut down with a wink and a reminder that the whereabouts of their date is a secret. For all Yuuri knows Vitya could be luring him out to the forest to sacrifice him to the goddesses. That possibility doesn’t seem entirely out of the question.

Vitya guides Yuuri safely through the forest until they come to their top secret location. Vitya takes Yuuri by the shoulders turns him around a couple times, fiddles with Yuuri’s hair a little, fixes his robes.

“Ok!” Yuuri laughs, “You’re just messing with me now. Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Not yet,” Vitya teases cheerfully.

“Vitya!” Yuuri groans with his eyes still obediently closed.

“Fine! Open them.” Vitya relents.

Yuuri opens his eyes and his breath catches in his throat at the sight before him. The sky is alight with smatterings of stars contrasted with deep bluish purple galactic dust that forms large cloud-like formations deep into space. What’s even more stunning is the frequent silver streaks flashing across the sky as the largest meteor shower Yuuri’s ever seen colors the sky. 

Yuuri doesn’t remember being this awed by the night sky since he was a small boy, before dedicating his entire life to the study of it. This spot, this hilltop that Vitya’s taken him to, reminds him so much of the spot Mari used to begrudgingly chaperone him to so Yuuri could use the telescope his parents had gotten him for his birthday one year. 

He really loved that telescope.

Yuuri wonders if his parents still have it.

“Do you like it?” Vitya asks hesitantly, his self doubt appearing in his dimly lit features illuminated by the moonlight.

“Like it? I love it!” Yuuri cries, pulling Vitya in for a tight hug but keeping his eyes trained to the skies, “I had no idea there was supposed to be a meteor shower of this magnitude tonight. I’ve never seen anything like this!”

“I’m glad,” Vitya smiles, running his hand through Yuuri’s short hair. “Let’s sit where it’s more comfortable.” Vitya suggests turning Yuuri towards a spot on the hill where he had set up a small picnic complete with fruit, dried meats, and a drink Yuuri has a suspicion is alcoholic. 

“You really think of everything don’t you?” Yuuri says, sinking down onto the lush grass beside the basket of food and looking up to the show above. Vitya’s eyes stay fixed on Yuuri.

“I wanted to do something special for you, Yuuri. You’re special to me and I want you to experience everything my world has to offer.” Vitya confesses, showing a rare expression of unsureness. Yuuri turns his eyes from the heavens and twines his fingers with Vitya’s.

“You’re special to me too, you know.” Yuuri reassures, “Vitya, if you’ll have me, I want Terra to be my home. I’m here to stay.” Yuuri promises with all his heart. He means it too. After his conversation with the High Priestess, Yuuri is much more sure about the direction of their relationship. If he’s going to be with Vitya he wants to make it perfectly that he’s here for good.

“You are?” Vitya asks wide-eyed with delighted surprise, “Yuuri!” Vitya cries before tackling him to the ground with a bone crushing hug, peppering Yuuri’s face with rapid kisses. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri giggles between the attacks.

Vitya shows mercy and pulls back but remains on tip of Yuuri, “I’m so glad you decided to stay.”

“I think . . . I think I’m ready Vitya. I want to be more than just friends. I want to share a life with you.” Yuuri confesses, his heart beating out of his chest. Vitya gently smiles down at Yuuri with the most tender expression.

Vitya nods eagerly with a bright smile lighting up his face, “I want that too.”

“Your mother said you might be afraid that I would want to leave one day and you were trying your hardest to convince me to stay in your own way. I wanted to make sure I expressed to you how much I want to stay here. With you.” 

“If you do ever want to leave Terra, can you promise to take me with you?” Vitya pleads.

“You would leave your home? Your people? You love your people Vitya. I couldn’t take that away from you. If we leave, there’s no turning back.” Yuuri frowns. How could he put that on Vitya? Vitya’s never known a world away from this planet. Yuuri can’t imagine that is really something Vitya wants if he knew what it entails. Yuuri isn’t worth that much trouble.

“I know, Yuuri,” Vitya insists, taking firm hold of Yuuri’s hand “I can’t imagine spending another day on this world without you. Before you came into my life I was lost. I’ve never felt like I fit in this world until you came along and changed everything. You’ve showed me so many amazing things, opened my eyes to thousands of possibilities. You’ve shown me that there’s an entire universe out there beyond Terra. You may not realize it, Yuuri, but you’ve brought color into my world for the first time in many years. If I can thank you by becoming your companion, I would do so in a heartbeat.” 

“Honestly? I never want to leave this planet if I can control it.” Yuuri admits. 

“Why Terra?” Vitya asks. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“No,” Vitya shakes his head. 

“You’re here.” Yuuri confesses, a light blush coloring his cheeks. 

“I can go anywhere.” Vitya points out. 

“But you’re happiest here. Your planet is so beautiful and even if you say you weren’t happy before, you’re clearly happy now. Space,” Yuuri points up at the sky. The shooting stars are starting to slow in frequency as the shower fizzles out but there’s still more activity than any meteor shower Yuuri’s see on Earth, “Space is a dark, lonely void that would drive any sane man mad. If you’re lucky, you might see one interesting object a year. The rest of the time you’re just floating aimlessly through an abyss  _ hoping _ something comes along before you go insane. I would much rather stay here with you for the rest of my life.” Yuuri continues honestly. 

He can’t remember how many days he’s spent floating blindly towards pinpoints of light millions of lightyears away. His goal was to make his way to the center of the galaxy but realistically both he and his trainers knew he would never get that far. Days and weeks blurred together. Yuuri tried to come up with games that occupied his mind away from the void, and Phichit’s occasional transmissions helped but Yuuri can’t see how he would ever be able to enjoy space travel again. Maybe it would be easier with a companion like Vitya by his side but Yuuri would happily retire on this planet if he had his choice. 

Vitya smiles and presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s palm, “You have my heart. My home is wherever you are, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri leans forward the remaining few inches between them and connects their lips in a lingering kiss. Vitya reaches up and cups Yuuri’s cheek as he leans into the kiss, his lips moving in tandem with Yuuri’s with unhurried passion. 

_ This is home. _

Vitya leans his body back and pulls Yuuri down on top of him so that they were both lying on the ground. Yuuri adjusts himself so his ear rests just above Vitya’s heart and his arm is strewn across Vitya’s stomach. Vitya presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head and they settle into a comfortable silence as they watched the light show going on up above.

“What’s up there, Yuuri?” Vitya asks, staring blankly up at the sky. Yuuri tries to read his expression but isn’t able to decode it. 

“Mostly nothing. A lot of stars, always too far off in the distance. A few solar systems that might have a couple of planets orbiting around a star. A handful of moons. Why do you ask?” Yuuri tilts his head up to watch Vitya watch the sky. 

“Just wondering,” Vitya shrugs, “What does Terra look like from up there?” He continues. 

“Big. Like a giant blue ball with large green patches of land and swirls of white clouds. Around the center of the ball is a thin ring of ice and broken rock circling around it. It’s stunning.” Yuuri tries to explain as best as he could to someone whose culture hasn’t yet made it beyond their own atmosphere. Despite the differences in scientific development Vitya seems to get the gist of what he’s describing.

“Wow.” Vitya breathes in wonder. “Would you take me up there someday?”

“If you’d like.” Yuuri agrees. He can only imagine what the look on Vitya’s face will be when he sees his home planet for the first time from that viewpoint. Yuuri certainly remembers how moved he felt when he went up into Earth’s orbit for the first time.

“If I may ask, what do your people think is up there?” Yuuri asks. 

“It’s the tapestry that that the Ascender weaved to tell the stories of the goddesses. Each point of light connects with another and each cluster of lights represents each of the Thirteen. There,” Vitya points upwards with their joined hands to a collection of stars that belonged in a constellation completely foreign to Yuuri, “That’s one is in the shape of a moon flower, like the ones that go in my hair. That represents the Lovers, my patron goddess.” 

“Patron goddess?” Yuuri asks.

“The goddess I’ve chosen to serve above all others. When we’re young we chose a goddess that speaks to our spiritual beings and we dedicate our knowledge to them. I chose the Lovers because when it came time for my choosing, their offering bowl called to me stronger than all others.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says, “What’s that one then?” He asks pointing to a spread out mostly vertical cluster that had a slightly curved path of the brightest stars. .

“That’s the Huntress’ bow.” Vitya answers, “The sickle just to left of it is the Huntress’ mate, the Farmer.” Vitya says pointing their hands to a distinctly sickle like cluster of stars in the sky. 

“So which one is the Ascender?” Yuuri inquires, wondering how one is supposed to represent the moon and stars with its own medium. 

“She’s the moon. She didn't put herself in the tapestry because her likeness shines down on the people every night.” Vitya says. 

“She didn’t put herself into her own tapestry?” Yuuri wonders. Vitya shrugs casually as if the thought had either never crossed his mind or he didn’t care much to dwell on the subject. 

“Why would she need to? She  _ is _ the heavens. Her likeness is everywhere.” Vitya states gesturing up to the expanse of sky before them. “Besides, she saved her spot in the night sky for her daughter.” 

“Ah . . . which one is that again?” Yuuri asks because even after spending so much time on this planet he’s still in the process of connecting all the loose threads when it comes to the lore behind Vitya’s religion. 

“She’s not one of the thirteen. Do you see that blank space in the sky over there just above the horizon?” Vitya ask pointing to a peculiar point in the sky that rightly should have stars but is void of light. 

“Yeah?” If Yuuri had to venture a guess he’d say that there is thick mass of dust between Terra and any nearby stars blocking out the light but Yuuri isn’t about to poke holes into Vitya’s beliefs. 

“That’s where the Ascender’s daughter should be but she chose to live among the people eons ago. She gave up her space in the tapestry to be with her Terran mate. Our people have records of a cluster being there but it disappeared when our people were still fairly young.” Vitya explains. 

“Who was her mate?” Yuuri questions. 

“Their name has been lost to time, unfortunately. Most of our legends say it was just an ordinary person caught in the whirlwind personality of the Moon’s daughter. Our stories say that as a symbol of their devotion the Ascender’s daughter and her mate shattered their souls so they might refuse to enter the Beyond and reincarnate to find each other again over many lifetimes.” 

“Do you think they’re still out there looking for each other?” Yuuri asks

“It’s hard to say. Tracking bloodlines is easy but keeping up with reincarnations is a considerably harder task.” Vitya shrugs before looking down at Yuuri, “Call me a romantic but I like to think that they find each other no matter what bodies they are reincarnated into.”

“Surely there has to be lifetimes where they just, I don’t know, pass each other by.” Yuuri counters. 

“I’m sure there is but when you have a love like theirs I doubt there isn’t anything anybody wouldn’t do to find the one you’re meant to be with.” Vitya says, never breaking eye contact from Yuuri.

“You’re right,” Yuuri chuckles, “You are a romantic.” He says as he settles himself into the embrace of Vitya’s arms. 

Yuuri imagines he could stay like this forever, just cuddled up in Vitya’s arms, watching as shooting stars dash across the sky. Yuuri can easily imagine spending the rest of his life doing this and only this and he would die a happy man. 

They stay like that the rest of the night until Vitya falls asleep underneath Yuuri and Yuuri just can’t bring himself to wake him up. Yuuri lets his exhaustion take over and he lays his head down on Vitya’s chest to join his alien boyfriend in slumber. 

In his dreams Yuuri is transported away to a moonlit lake, like the one he dreamed of the first night he landed on Terra. A woman with flowing silver hair and a white dress that just seems to glow in the moonlight sits weeping underneath a tree by the lakeshore.

Yuuri is inexplicably drawn to the woman. He steps forward without even realizing it and approaches the woman. As Yuuri draws closer he can begin to hear her delicate cries and the soft chime of words leaving her pale lips. 

“ _ Vera, my son, my people . . . I’m so sorry,”  _ She sobs. She repeats the mantra over and over again, almost like a prayer. 

Yuuri reluctantly reaches his hand out to comfort her. 

“Are you ok?” Yuuri asks and just as his hand touches her shoulder, her head snaps up to his and she stares at him like a deer caught in headlights before vanishing before his eyes entirely.

Yuuri doesn’t wake up until late morning the next day. They’re still in the exact same spot as they were when they fell asleep. Vitya must have felt Yuuri shifting because his eyes flutter open and he greets Yuuri with a lazy smile and a sleepy kiss to the forehead. 

“Good morning.” Vitya croaks. 

“What time is it?” Yuuri wonders. 

Vitya squints up at the sky and sighs, “Close to mid-day.” 

“ _ Mid-day _ ?” Yuuri shoots up in a panic. Have they really slept that long? Yuuri scrubs his face with his hands and lets out a long groan. Meanwhile Vitya sits beside him seeming more pleased than he rightly should be at the moment. “You missed your council meeting this morning. How are you not more upset?” 

“I hate those dreadful things. Besides, spending the night with you is well worth any trouble I can get in for missing a meeting.” Vitya says, emphasizing his words with a well timed kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri playfully bats him away 

“You’ve caused enough trouble.” Yuuri accuses with a gentle jab of his finger before standing up and brushing away any dirt and grass that had collected on his robes from sleeping on the ground, “We should probably get back to the city before we get in any more trouble.”

“But I like trouble, especially when it's with you.” Vitya winks. 

Yuuri can only groan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	10. Christmas with a Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to give Yuuri a 'proper' Christmas

“Chris?” Vitya asks setting down the papers the man in question had just handed to him on his desk. 

Chris pauses and raises an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“What is  _ Christmas _ ?” Vitya inquires. 

“Chris Mass?” Chris frowns in confusion and shakes his head. 

“No, one word I think  _ Christmas _ .” Vitya corrects, “Yuuri has mentioned it before and I see it occasionally in his memories when he’s feeling homesick.”

“You would know better than I do what those silly humans get up to in their spare time. You’re mated to one for goddesses’ sake.” 

Vitya sighs and sits back in his chair, “I know but there’s still so many things about Yuuri and his people that alludes me. He’s been trying so hard to learn about our people and our customs and I feel like I haven’t been trying hard enough to learn his. I want to do something for him so that he knows I care for his Earth customs too. If this Christmas festival is important to him then I want to try to bring it to Terra for him.”

“Should you not focus on telling him of your mating first?” Chris points out with a critical look. Vitya sighs and rubs a phantom soreness from his neck. 

“I know, I know. I just don’t know how. I like him Chris. We get along so well and I don’t want to do anything that would ruin what we have. I should have told him from the start but it feels it's too late now. He’ll never trust me again.” Vitya explains. Even to his own ears the excuses sound weak. 

“You can’t put this off Victor. It’s only hurting your relationship with Yuuri.” Chris says. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Vitya snaps and immediately regrets it, “I’m sorry. I’ll tell him. I just need to find the right time.”

“With all due respect, your holiness, if you are waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself it will never come. He will find out on his own and if he does and he realizes you knew this entire time and didn’t tell him, there’s no coming back from that. It should come from you and soon.” Chris warns sternly, “I wish you the best of luck with your endeavors, my friend. Let me know if there’s anyway I can assist with this  _ Christmas _ .” 

“Thank you,” Vitya says, “I think I need to plant a tree in the great hall” Vitya states. 

Chris blinks as if he didn’t hear Vitya correctly “I’m sorry, you need what?” 

In the days following Vitya’s personal assistant was all hustle and bustle as he helps Vitya prepare for the Terran Christmas celebration. Yuuri is kept in the dark and simply believes that an Terran holiday must be coming up. Vitya is meanwhile stuck trying to construct an entire celebration from what essentially amounts to a handful of vague memories. 

Talk about building a mountain out of a  _ ur’urq _ . 

Luckily Vitya is able to nail down the details enough that it’s hopefully halfway resembling an Earth Christmas. When the day of ‘Christmas’ comes Vitya shoos everyone away from the great hall and excitedly leads Yuuri down to the feasting hall where he had Chris plant a decently sized young tree in a large stone pot. Vitya  _ wanted _ a great old tree that would be more appropriately sized and would be able to fill the hall but  _ no _ , Chris said. 

‘ _Asking me to pull a tree from the Huntress’ forest is already an insane proposition to begin with. No potter in their right mind would be able to make a pot of the size needed to hold such a large tree in time._ _You can have a young tree.’_ Chris said. Vitya pouted at the time but accepted that was about as good as he was going to get. 

Another snag came into play when it came time to decorate the tree. 

_ ‘Decorate the tree?’ _ Chris asked,  _ ‘Why does it need to be decorated?’  _ Vitya can only shrug because he doesn’t know  _ why _ it needs to be decorated, he only knows that it does. Chris accepted Vitya’s shrug as an answer and begrudgingly placed fruits and various large juice-stained nuts among the tree’s branches. 

It kind of looks like the Christmas trees in Yuuri’s memories, Vitya thinks. If you squint at it in right light. 

“Ta-da!” Vitya exclaims uncovering Yuuri’s eyes and gesturing towards the tree. 

“It’s a . . . very nice tree?” Yuuri compliments in a tone that didn’t instill much confidence in Vitya’s Christmas recreation skills. 

“It’s a Christmas tree!” Vitya exclaims eagerly. 

“It is?” Yuuri asks, giving the tree a perplexed look. “Oh! It is!” Yuuri corrects himself when he sees something vaguely Christmas tree like in the not-very-Christmas-y Christmas tree. 

“It’s not very good is it?” Vitya deflates. Yuuri is quick to comfort his boyfriend. 

“No, no, no. It’s amazing! I just wasn’t expecting it, is all. Christmas is usually a winter holiday.” Yuuri explains. 

“Oh. Well I’ve made a fool of myself.” Vitya laughs nervously, blushing in embarrassment. Why didn’t he ask Yuuri about Christmas before he went and planned all this? He’s already messed up this day in far more ways than one. 

“No you haven’t!” Yuuri insists, “I think it’s very sweet. I love it.” Yuuri reassures, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to Vitya’s cheek. Vitya is comforted by the sentiment. If Vitya’s version of Christmas pleases Yuuri, then of course Vitya’s happy. 

But there’s still one last unaddressed part to Christmas that Vitya’s planned for. 

“Oh! I got you a present!” Vitya pulls back and beams excitedly. 

“What? You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Of course I did! It’s Christmas, Yuuri.” Vitya argues already rushing to retrieve the gift he had procured for Yuuri. 

He spent most of his time the past few days trying to come up with a gift worthy of a human Christmas. Trouble is, all the gifts he can think of getting Yuuri are distinctly Terran in nature and not at all suited to Christmas. Then, as if the goddesses themselves willed it, the perfect gift landed right in his lap. 

Vitya lifts the large wooden crate wrapped in fine furs to conceal its contents and sets it down in front of Yuuri’s feet. 

“What is it?” Yuuri stares down at the box suspiciously. 

“Telling you would defeat the purpose of me wrapping it.” Vitya teases. 

“Ok smartass, fine. I’ll play your game.” Yuuri relents, reaching for the leather ties holding the fur wrapping around it. Before Yuuri can pull the first tie free, the contents of the present yips and pushes against the side of the box. Yuuri immediately jumps back to put space between him and the suddenly very worrying box. 

“Vitya? What’s in that box?” Yuuri asks with serious worry. 

“She won’t hurt you, I swear.” Vitya promises. The box yips in agreement. 

“ _ She! _ Vitya! You can’t just - what even is . . . you know what fine. I swear to your gods and mine that if this thing kills me I’ll haunt you from the Beyond.” Yuuri warns, pointing his finger in Vitya’s direction. Vitya holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Sounds fair to me.” Vitya shrugs. 

Yuuri cautiously steps towards the box again but keeps a guarded stance as he bends down to pull the ties from the box. The contents shake the box more and more enthusiastically the closer it comes to being freed. 

Yuuri lifts the aerated top and sees the cutest little canine creature with the most adorable puppy dog eyes Yuuri’s ever seen just before it launches itself at Yuuri’s face. Yuuri lets out a surprised yelp as he tackled to the ground and his face is covered with dozens of licks from an alien dog’s tongue. 

The dog couldn’t have weighed more than ten pounds because Yuuri easily lifted his assailant and held her at arms length to catch his breath. She didn’t look any different from any other puppy on Earth, wagging tail, lolling tongue and all. 

“You . . . got me a dog?” Yuuri asks, stunned. The puppy wiggles in Yuuri’s hands trying to get closer to Yuuri. Vitya takes her from Yuuri’s hands, gently turns her upside down so that she is cradled in his arms like a baby and starts scratching her u[turned belly, something she apparently enjoys immensely. 

“I wanted to give you a human gift. In your memories you shared with me, I saw your parents give you something like this sweet little Makka Hound as Christmas gift. She is the runt of her litter, no good for hunting but her breeder assures me the small ones are the best family pets. I thought she would make a nice addition to our little family.” Vitya explains. 

Yuuri feels his heart swell with love for this man. Vitya did all this for  _ him _ . Vitya planned Christmas for  _ him,  _ dragged a tree god knows how far for  _ him,  _ adopted a dog for  _ him _ . Yuuri’s never had someone do something so sweet for him. 

“Yuuri? Did I do something wrong?” Vitya worries setting down the dog and rushing over to wipe away his tears. “I can bring her back to the hound breeder if that will make you feel better.” He insists. 

The sweet little puppy nuzzles at Yuuri’s ankles and presses her small front paws on Yuuri’s calf. Yuuri wipes away any remaining tears, leans down and picks up the puppy into his arms. She tries to help in the effort of comforting Yuuri by covering his face with wet sloppy kisses. Yuuri giggles and scratches the back of her ears as if to say ‘ _ Don’t worry I’m ok, little one’ _ .

“No we’re keeping her.” Yuuri insists. Vitya visibly relaxes. “Thank you Vitya. This has been the best Christmas ever.” Yuuri says, leaning over to press a kiss to Vitya’s cheek. The alien beams at the sentiment.

“What will you name her?” Vitya asks, joining Yuuri in lavishing love onto the young pup. 

“I don’t know. What sort of name is appropriate for dogs on Terra?” Yuuri asks.

“They are living beings with as much personality as any Terran. Something unique would suit this one.” Vitya advises, playfully poking the hound in the ribs who responded by gnawing halfheartedly at Vitya’s fingers. 

“Something unique . . .” Yuuri wonders, “You called her a Makka hound so how about Makkachin?” Yuuri suggests.

Vitya chuckles, “Makkachin. I like it.” 

“Makkachin,” Yuuri whispers, letting the name sink into his tongue. 

Yes, Makkachin will suit her nicely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	11. Making Love with an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya takes Yuuri to a place that's a little more . . . privat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is rated E for a reason lovlies ;)

It’s been a while since Yuuri’s been around a puppy. He’s forgotten how how  _ needy _ they are. Don’t get Yuuri wrong, he loves Makkachin to bits and pieces but she has the absolute  _ worst _ timing. 

Yuuri and Vitya can’t ever seem to find quality alone time anymore now that they basically have a infant daughter demanding their attention. More late night cuddling sessions are interrupted by more Makkachin’s piddle cries than Yuuri cares to admit. That’s not even mentioning Makka’s more recent habit of dogpiling on top of Yuuri and Vitya as soon as they move to a more intimate position in bed. Something about Vitya pressing his body on top Yuuri’s has Makka thinking it's wrestling time for her.

Even when they throw her a bone outside of their room it’s like she has a sixth sense of when Yuuri’s trying to get down and dirty with his hot alien boyfriend. 

“We’re alone,” Vitya purrs, nibbling playfully at Yuuri’s ear. Vitya had just shooed Makka out of the room with the promise of plateful of juicy table scraps. Makkachin was all too happy to fall for the bait after which she was promptly locked out of the bedroom. 

Yuuri leans back against Vitya’s chest and sighs, “Thank god.” 

“What will we do to pass the time?” Vitya asks, stroking his hand along the curve of Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri can’t help the smug grin that spreads across his face.

“What do you have in mind?” Yuuri plays along, his hand trailing up Vitya’s chest and neck to softly rub the tip of Vitya’s long elf-like ear. Vitya’s ear twitches underneath Yuuri’s fingers and he shivers with undisguised pleasure.

Vitya curls his arms around Yuuri’s waist and buries his head into Yuuri’s neck with a low groan. Curiously, Yuuri rubs the type of Vitya’s ear again which elicits an even curiouser response out of Vitya. Vitya moans again, muffled by Yuuri’s shoulder, and grinds his hips against Yuuri’s lower back. 

“Please,” Vitya whimpers, “Don’t do that unless you intend to immediately claim every inch of my body.” Vitya whines with a pout. 

“What? This?” Yuuri asks, rubbing his thumb along the shell of Vitya’s ear.

“ _ Yuuri! _ ” Vitya moans in response to the stimulation, grinding involuntarily against Yuuri, his cock already hard and wanting. Yuuri is very pleased with his newfound discovery that Terran ears are very sensitive to the touch. 

“Is this a sensitive area for everyone or just you?” Yuuri inquires. 

“Everyone!” Vitya answers, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. He hooks one finger under Yuuri’s chin and tilts Yuuri’s head to the side so that he had better access to the man’s lips. Vitya leans in close, as if he’s about to kiss Yuuri but stops so that his lips are hovering just centimeters over Yuuri’s own, “You’re being mean. If you don’t kiss me now I may never survive.” Vitya whispers, his breath brushing across Yuuri’s lips. He has a dark look of a hungry man swirling in his eyes. 

Yuuri gets the impression that he’s a man about to be consumed. 

Yuuri turns himself in Vitya’s arms and settles back down with his legs hooked around Vitya’s waist. He leans in and presses lingering kisses to Vitya’s forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his cupid’s bow. Finally, Yuuri lets his lips graze over Vitya’s lips which opens the floodgates for kiss after kiss until their tongues begin battle for passionate dominance. 

Yuuri wins.

With one swift movement Yuuri pushes Vitya’s down onto the bed and devours Vitya’s kisses all the while straddling Vitya’s body. Vitya lets out a sweet little whimper and thrusts his hips up to grind against Yuuri’s ass. 

God that feels  _ glorious _ . Yuuri can’t wait until he can feel the real thing against his bare skin, without a barrier of clothing keeping them apart. 

“Oh  _ Vitya!” _ Yuuri moans, rocking his ass against Vitya’s hips. Vitya presses his hands against Yuuri’s cheeks and pulls Yuuri’s head back down for a soul crushing kiss. 

“I need you, my Yuuri.” Vitya breathes wantonly. 

“I need this, Vitya.” Yuuri cries, “Please say we can?” He pleads. Vitya wordlessly nods, lust and joy emanating from his entire being.

From the other side of the room Yuuri hears the unmistakable sound of the door being pushed open. Yuuri’s blood turns to ice and fear clenches his heart until he hears the little pitter patter of Makkachin’s feet as she gets a running start to the bed. 

“No, no, no!” Yuuri groans, collapsing onto Vitya. Now that Makka has somehow figured out how to unlock doors all hope of a steamy romantic night has gone down the drain . . . again. Yuuri wants to cry from all the sexual frustration he’s suffering from. 

Vitya slumps back against the nest of pillows and laughs a hearty laugh that shakes his entire body. Makkachin pounces on Vitya’s chest and smothers his laugher with sloppy puppy kisses which only serves to make him laugh even harder. 

“I’m glad you think it’s funny.” Yuuri says, playfully throwing a pillow at his boyfriend’s stupid head. Vitya easily deflects the attack, wrapped his his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and swiftly pulls him down against his side. Yuuri snuggles himself onto Vitya’s chest with an exhausted sigh. 

Makkachin also settles herself onto Vitya’s chest, curling up into a tiny ball and falling asleep like nothing had ever happened. Vitya pats her head absently and turns his head to place a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s temple. 

“My little family.” He whispers tenderly. Yuuri smiles because yeah, they kind of are like a little family aren’t they? Vitya, Makkachin, and him. One happy little clan. 

“I love her but . . .” Yuuri starts, reaching out to scratch Makka’s stomach. She kicks her legs out from under her and stretches herself out to give Yuuri better access to her soft belly.

“But we really need to be alone?” Vitya finishes.

“Yeah something like that.” Yuuri says. 

“I think I know someplace we can go.” Vitya pops his head up. 

“What are we doing in the temple, Vitya?” Yuuri asks as Vitya pulls him into the quiet chamber. 

“Hush or we’ll get caught.” Vitya whispers urgently. He quickly ushers Yuuri into the shadowy veil surrounding the edge of the room. 

“Vitya, I’m not having sex with you in the temple.” Yuuri hisses. Vitya puts a hand over Yuuri’s mouth and presses him against the backside of the Lover’s shrine.Vitya raises a finger to his lips to signal Yuuri to be silent and his ears twitch forward with some sort of unheard disturbance.  

Then Yuuri hears it and his blood runs cold. Footsteps draw nearer, stop, and after an agonizing amount of time, moves on. 

Yet another reason why they shouldn’t be sneaking around here of all places.

Yuuri lets out a relieved sigh as soon as Vitya drops his hand, “I know I said I wanted to do this but I don’t think the temple is the right place.”

“Yuuri, we’re not making love  _ in _ the temple.” Vitya insists, “We’re going to make love  _ under _ the temple.”

“Is that an important distinction?” Yuuri asks. 

“It is, surprisingly.” Vitya grins, “Do you still want to do this Yuuri? We can still go back to bed.”

“Of course I do!” Yuuri insists, perhaps a little too loudly. Hushed silence fell between them and they wait for any indication that their cover has been blown. Thankfully, silence met them in return. “I just don’t know it this is the right way, Vitya.”

“It’ll be fine. You’ll see. We’re not far now.” Vitya says, taking Yuuri by the hand and pulling him along the outer edge of the room behind the towering statues. Yuuri can’t help but to feel a rush of excitement. They shouldn’t be doing this, they can easily get caught, but maybe that’s what makes it so exciting. 

Vitya comes to a stop once they were under the cover of the Sea Mistress’ statue, a curvaceous woman emerging from the waves wearing only a necklace of shells and a shawl of seaweed. Vitya crouches down feels around on the stone floor for something Yuuri cannot hope to perceive. Finally, he finds a well hidden seam in the stone quite literally pries open the floor to reveal a dark hole leading to some unknown place underground. 

“What’s down there?” Yuuri whispers. 

“Privacy.” Vitya winks, “You trust me right?” Vitya asks, lifting their joined hands up to his lips. 

Yuuri eyes the mysterious hole with suspicion before answering, “Of course I do,” 

“Then you only have to follow me.” Vitya says as he takes the first step down the ladder into the hole. Yuuri only hesitates for a moment before he blindly follows his boyfriend in to strange hole in the middle of a church. Nothing strange about that. 

“Yes Alice, of course you should follow the white rabbit down the rabbit hole. It’s only logical.” Yuuri grumbles sarcastically under his breath as he descends the first few rungs of the ladder.  He and Vitya descend the ladder for quite some time and before long the exit to the temple above is just a small point of light above their heads but thankfully a light below them is slowly growing. 

They finally reach the bottom of the ladder and Vitya helps Yuuri the rest of the way down. As soon as Yuuri’s feet are planted solidly on stable ground he turns around and inspects the hidey-hole that Vitya has taken him to. 

To his surprise, Yuuri knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s looking at. 

_ It’s a hot spring _ .

Temple architecture surrounds a natural pool of steaming water. The air is hot and humid and smells vaguely of sulfur. The cavern is softly lit by bioluminescent ferns and oversized mushrooms that have started to grow from the cracks between the stone walls and floors. 

This place has clearly long since been forgotten by the temple above, given it’s slightly overgrown state. 

“Is the water safe to go in?” Yuuri asks. He stares at the steaming water with longing. How long has it been since he’s had a dip in a hot spring? Fifteen years, maybe longer? He certainly hasn’t been in one since leaving Japan. 

“It is,” Vitya responds, “It’s quite relaxing, actually. Care to join me?” Vitya asks as he lets his robes slip from his shoulders and he steps into the water, completely naked. Yuuri silently nods, not trusting his own voice and steps in after Vitya. They both sink down into the water and Yuuri lets out a pleased sigh as the warm water soothes and relaxes his muscles. 

Vitya wraps one arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and sinks down to rest his head against a smooth rock. 

“So how did you find this place?” Yuuri inquires. 

“I was a rambunctious little boy that liked to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong. I found this place while I was trying to hide from Councilwoman Gurta’s wrath. I still come here from time to time to soak when I need to relax.” Vitya explains. Yuuri chuckles, wondering what on Earth Vitya could have done to spark the ire from some poor old woman but then again this is Vitya that we’re talking about. Yuuri can easily imagine him always getting into trouble as a small child. 

“It doesn’t look like it’s used a whole lot.” Yuuri notes. 

Vitya hums in agreement, “From what I understand, the temple used to use it for sacred Sea Mistress ceremonies. Years ago this shrine was built to serve coastal refugees in a time of great need.  They all came here seeking refuge from a giant wave that washed away many towns along the coast. This place used to make them feel more at home. That was many decades ago though and most of the Sea Mistress’ followers have moved on. She is a well loved goddess, but we’re a forest city so we don’t have much use for a large spring temple dedicated to her.” Vitya explains before lifting his head from his makeshift pillow and looking directly into Yuuri’s eyes, “In fact, I think we’re the only people in the palace that knows this place is here.” 

“Really?” Yuuri perks up. Vitya nods and slides closer to Yuuri, his hand dipping below the water’s surface to massage the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. “So we won’t be bothered?  _ At all? _ ”

Vitya ducks his head into Yuuri’s shoulder and begins a slow trail of open mouth kisses up Yuuri’s neck, “We’re completely alone.” Vitya whispers hotly in Yuuri’s ear. Vitya’s desire is completely uninhibited and it sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. 

Yuuri brings his hand up to rest on Vitya’s chest, his thumb resting comfortably in the dip of his lover’s collarbone. Yuuri stares with fascination as a beads of water runs off his hand and pools in the center hollow of Vitya’s collarbone before it flows over and runs a slow trail down Vitya’s bare pale chest. Yuuri’s never seen anything so mesmerizing before. 

“What do you want to do with me Yuuri?” Vitya whispers so low it can’t even be called a whisper but Yuuri hears every word. 

“Everything.” Yuuri responds. 

With that Vitya takes Yuuri’s cheeks between his hands and slowly, agonizingly, guides Yuuri into a slow intimate kiss. Vitya’s lips just barely touch Yuuri’s own, as if he believed Yuuri would shatter and fade away with a single kiss. 

Yuuri shifts himself forward in the water to encourage Vitya to apply more pressure. Vitya’s arm snakes around Yuuri’s waist and he pulls Yuuri into his lap where he can feel the full extent of Vitya’s excitement pressing against his own. Yuuri sighs into Vitya’s kiss and gently rocks his hip, causing his erection to brush against Vitya’s. 

Vitya’s breath hitches mid-kiss and he lets his head fall back onto the rock behind him. Yuuri repeats the motion and bites his lip to hold the moan that threatened to escape from his mouth. Once the wave of pleasure subsides Yuuri takes Vitya’s moment of distraction to kiss along Vitya’s neck and graze his teeth against his bobbing adam’s apple. 

“Yuuri . . . my love” Vitya gasps. Yuuri grins against Vitya’s skin, excited that he can elicit such a passionate response from a man who is so much more sensual than himself. Yuuri wonders just how far he can take it. 

“Can I touch you, Vitya?” Yuuri asks. 

“Yes, darling. I’m all yours.” Vitya consents, reaching up to tenderly cradle Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri hesitates only for a moment, stopping to enjoy the view before him under the water. They’re both already hard and aching. Yuuri never imagined he would think of a cock as beautiful, but Vitya’s is. It’s smooth and flushed a rosy pink at the head. It’s long and slender and the most perfect thing Yuuri has ever seen. He’s overcome with the need to caress it. 

Vitya notices Yuuri’s momentary pause, “Yuuri?” He asks. 

“I’ve never been with anyone like this before. You’re my first, Vitya.” Yuuri confesses, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. “Will you show me how to pleasure you?” 

“Oh Yuuri, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Vitya coos, “Of course I will but I want you to feel pleasure too, my Yuuri.” Vitya says, brushing a stray hair away from Yuuri’s face. He clasps his hands around Yuuri’s right hand and dips their joined hands below the water without breaking eye contact. 

“First, it begins with touch,” Vitya says, brushing his wet hand across Yuuri’s cheek. Vitya hasn’t even touched him yet and still Yuuri closes his eyes and sighs.

Vitya guides Yuuri’s hand to wrap around both of their cocks and rests his hand over Yuuri’s, “Be firm, but gentle. Make your partner feel as they are the most loved thing in this entire world.” Vitya says, presses a sweet kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri gently squeezes their erections with comfortable pressure as instructed. 

Vitya slowly guides Yuuri’s hand up and down along their shafts, “Start slow and work up and down the shaft with stroking motions. Pay special attention to the head, that area is the most sensitive.” Vitya instructs. On the next upward motion, Yuuri pauses and softly rubs the sensitive head of Vitya’s cock with his thumb. 

“Like that?” Yuuri asks.

Vitya lets out pleased hum and tips his head back in pleasure. Yuuri leans forward and captures Vitya’s open mouthed sigh with his lips, swallowing his breathy moan with his lips, “Exactly like that.” Vitya grins when Yuuri pulls away from the kiss.

“Now what?” Yuuri asks as he continues the comfortable rhythm of stroking and rubbing. A fire is starting to build in the pit of his stomach and the delicious pressure is slowly taking over any semblance of common sense. He’s drunk on Vitya and all he wants is to give this man anything he could ever want. 

“Listen to your body, Yuuri. Do you feel that tightening here?” Vitya asks rubbing his hand over Yuuri’s lower abdomen. Yuuri nods silently in affirmation. “I feel it too. Our bodies are craving more of each other. It’s our souls, begging, pleading, for us to become one. You only need to listen to what your body is telling you, Yuuri.” Vitya promises. 

Yuuri does what he is told. He listens to the signals his body is telling him and it’s telling him he needs more pressure, more speed. Yuuri experimentally tightens his grip and increases his pace just a little bit fast. Already he can feel the pressure mounting more and more. Yuuri chases that feeling. 

“Yes Yuuri, just like that,” Vitya moans. His lips fall open with a silent pleasured cry and Yuuri is overcome with the need to have those rosy lips on his own. Yuuri lurches forward and crushes his lips to Vitya’s .

“Mmm,” Vitya hums against Yuuri’s lips, “Gently darling,” Vitya reminds him. Yuuri immediately pulls back and blushes.

“Sorry,” He apologizes

“No need,” Vitya reassures, “Rough play is for future lessons, when we know each other’s bodies better.” Vitya says, running his hand along Yuuri’s body before coming to rest on the plump curve of Yuuri’s buttocks and squeezing.

Two can play at that game.

“I look forward to it,” Yuuri grins, circling his index finger around the peak of the head of Vitya’s cock. Vitya gasps and bucks into Yuuri’s hand.

“Tease,” Vitya chuckles, pulling Yuuri’s chin down and connecting their lips once more. 

As their tongues mingle and dance, Yuuri feels Victor’s hand slide further inwards towards Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri freezes with the realization and Vitya pulls away. 

“Yuuri, if you don’t want to it’s alright. It's your first time with a lover and I understand this is a lot all at once. If your not ready yet just tell me no and I will respect your decision.” Vitya says.

“D-does it hurt?” Yuuri asks. He’s heard from books and idle classroom gossip years ago that penetration hurts. He doesn’t know if that was scare tactics sex ed trying to keep little girls and gay boys from experimenting or if that’s the reality.

“It’s uncomfortable only for a few moments. With the right partner you should never feel pain.” Vitya insisted. 

“Can we try?” Yuuri requests. 

“Are you sure?” Vitya asks.

“Yeah. Just be gentle ok?”

“Always.” Vitya promises. His hands wander back downwards to Yuuri’s ass, never breaking concerned eye contact with Yuuri. It’s as if Vitya believes Yuuri is going to change his mind about going through with this any second now. Yuuri remains determined and gently grips Vitya’s forearm as he begins to massage slow circles around Yuuri’s rim.

“This isn’t going to work if you don’t relax, Yuuri.” Vitya says. Yuuri closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and makes a conscious effort to relax his tense muscles, “That’s better,” Vitya compliments, kissing Yuuri on the cheek. 

Yuuri relaxes completely into Vitya’s body, letting the sexual maestro work his knowledge and skills into Yuuri. As soon as he determines Yuuri is relaxed enough, Vitya starts by slowly working a wet index finger into Yuuri all while constantly watching Yuuri’s features for any sign of discomfort.

“Does this feel ok, Yuuri?” Vitya asks.

“It feels weird,” Yuuri responds. Having a finger inside of him feels like an odd intrusion, not necessarily painful but definitely foreign. Yuuri’s almost disappointed. In all the more erotic digital books he had aboard his Voyager made it seem like this act is one that elicits uncontrollable cries of passion. Is Vitya doing it wrong or was everything exaggerated in how physical intimacy was presented to Yuuri?

Vitya hums, twists his wrist, and curls his index finger to massage a spot along Yuuri’s wall, “How about now?” He asks just as his finger hits a certain spot that has stars dancing behind Yuuri’s eyes.

“Holy shit!” Yuuri lurches forward and braces his hands on Vitya’s shoulders to steady himself. Vitya chuckles and presses an amused kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. 

“Have you never pleasured yourself like this before?” Vitya asks with an amused smirk as he begins to push a second finger in.

“N-no why would I?” Yuuri stutters, struggling to form a coherent thought when Vitya rubs that unseen spot again.

“Weren’t you ever curious about what your body likes?” He asks. Yuuri blushes because no, not really. Sure he occasionally jacked off, if only to relieve stress but that’s all it was. It isn’t like he had too many men to fantasize about up there in space. He can’t be blamed if he didn’t ever stick his fingers in places they didn’t belong. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Vitya coos, slowly thrusting his fingers into Yuuri while taking care to scissor his fingers to stretch Yuuri wider. Yuuri lets out a low moan and ducks his head to rest on Vitya’s shoulder, “You’re so beautiful like this. So sweet and innocent. Do you enjoy me pleasuring you? Do you enjoy my fingers being inside of you, slowly, tenderly, working you open until you're drowning in ecstasy and pleading for me to put my cock inside of you?”

“Yes!” Yuuri cries, rocking his hips back onto Vitya’s fingers. He craves more, he craves  _ Vitya. “ _ Please Vitya . . . More!” Yuuri begs.

“More?” Vitya teases, running his ring finger along the stretched rim of Yuuri’s as while his index and middle finger fuck him open.

“Yes!” Yuuri practically sobs. Vitya is nothing but a merciful, goddess fearing man so he gives Yuuri what he wants by carefully working a third finger into Yuuri.

Yuuri is nearly on cloud nine. The tightening in his stomach has become nearly unbearable and he feels as if the tight rubber band holding him together is about to snap entirely. 

“Vitya please,” Yuuri begs, reaching down to halt Vitya’s hand as much as he so desperately wants for him to continue, “I need you.” 

“Yuuri? Are you sure?” Vitya asks,

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.” Yuuri answers without hesitation. He reaches down and gives Vitya’s already hard cock a few good strokes for encouragement. 

“I love you, Yuuri. I thank the goddesses everyday for bringing you to me.” Vitya confesses, his eyes watery with overwhelming emotion. Yuuri is less able to hold back the emotion threatening to overtake him.

“I love you too, Vitya.” Yuuri chokes tilting his head down and meeting Vitya’s lips for an emotional, lingering kiss. Yuuri’s never been so happy in his life. He’s in the arms of the man he loves while sharing this intimate experience with him for the first time. Yuuri can’t imagine how life can get any sweeter. 

Vitya shifts Yuuri forward and lines his cock up with Yuuri’s well prepared entrance. Yuuri can feel the head of Vitya’s dick brushing against Yuuri, teasing him. Yuuri wants it so bad he’s tempted to just take Vitya by the shoulders and ride him like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Slowly, Yuuri. Don’t take it in all at once.” Vitya encourages him as if he can read Yuuri’s mind. No doubt his eagerness easily shows through in their connection. Yuuri can’t even begin to imagine how intense their combined emotions will feel once they’re truly connected. “It’s easier if you set the pace, Yuuri.” 

“Me?” Yuuri asks. 

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt you. Only you know what your body is feeling. Just take me in your hand,” Vitya says, taking Yuuri’s hand and wraps it around Vitya’s cock, “Relax, and take me.” 

“Relax,” Yuuri repeats, taking a calming breath. As soon as he feels mentally ready Yuuri pushes down onto Vitya’s hard head and slowly but surely fits Vitya inside of him. Yuuri lets out a whoosh of air when the tip of Vitya’s cock finally pushes through the tight ring of muscle. Despite all the stretch Yuuri still feels under prepared to take the full extent of Vitya right away. His cock is considerably bigger than his fingers. Yuuri already feels full and everything feels so much more intense. 

“You’re doing so good, my Yuuri.” Vitya encourages, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair tenderly. 

Finally, Yuuri is able to fit all of Vitya inside of him. Tears run down his cheeks not because of any pain, no, its because his heart and body feels so full of love and joy that he can hardly take it. 

“Are you in pain Yuuri?” Vitya worries, wiping away Yuuri’s tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

Yuuri shakes his head, “I happy, so unbelievably happy, Vitya. I love you so much it hurts.” 

“I don’t want you to hurt.” Vitya frowns.

“It’s a good kind of hurt.” Yuuri reassures. He shifts a little to relieve his aching muscles that had been holding him up and Vitya’s cock shifts inside of him as well. “Oh my god,” Yuuri breathes, feeling a wave of pleasure as Vitya’s cock brushes up against his prostate. 

“Would you like me to move Yuuri?” Vitya asks,

Yuuri nods, taking his lower lip between his teeth to hold back a moan, “Yes please,” 

Vitya, a perfect gentleman, experimentally rocks his hips into Yuuri which earns a very positive response from Yuuri. Yuuri pleads for more and Vitya is all too willing to give it to him. Vitya starts off slow,  thrusting into Yuuri with great care and caution until Yuuri throws caution to the wind and starts meeting Vitya’s thrusts with greater force. 

“Please Vitya! More!” Yuuri whimpers. 

Vitya thrusts faster and harder into Yuuri. The sounds of their wet skin colliding echo in the room and water sloshes onto the stone floor with the force of their lovemaking. Yuuri is a moaning mess and grips onto anything he can get his hands on. A nearby rock, Vitya’s shoulders, and his own cock are among some of the top contenders. 

The tighter the band winds in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach the more erratic Vitya’s thrusts become as he chases his own release. They both pant heavily as they exchange searing hot kisses. 

Vitya reaches down and starts stroking Yuuri’s cock with the rhythm of his thrusts. Yuuri cries out in pleasure. At this rate he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out. 

“Let yourself go, my Yuuri,” Vitya whispers sensually in Yuuri’s ear, “But look me in the eye when you release. I want to see your soul.” He requests. Yuuri doesn’t have the facilities for speech at the moment so he simply nods. 

It doesn’t take much longer until Yuuri is tipping over the edge. One last powerful thrust against his prostate is enough for Yuuri’s sanity to completely topple. He braces his hands on Vitya’s shoulders and with a loud moan he releases into the the warm water, all the while keeping his eyes connected with Vitya’s. 

It’s truly a magical experience. Through their connection Yuuri can feel everything Vitya is feeling as well as his own feelings being amplified back to him. It’s overwhelming and intimate and the most emotionally intense experience Yuuri’s ever had. 

While Yuuri is lost in Vitya’s mind and body, Vitya gives a few more powerful thrusts and releases into Yuuri. Yuuri can feel absolutely  _ everything _ and not just physically. He can feel Vitya’s emotional release and waves of ecstasy washing over his mind in waves. When the lustful feelings ebb, feeling of love and devotion replace it in Vitya’s mind. 

Yuuri wonders if it will always be like this, always so  _ intense _ . If it is Yuuri finds that he doesn’t mind, so long as he’s feeling these things with Vitya. 

As long as he’s with Vitya, Yuuri is willing to do just about anything to recreate this feeling of post-coital bliss that they’re currently basking in. 

“We are now one, Yuuri. In every way possible.” Vitya whispers against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri settles himself in Vitya’s lap with his back resting against Vitya’s chest. Yuuri sighs and leans his head back against Vitya’s shoulder. 

Life can’t get any more perfect than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	12. Flying with an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes Vitya up into his ship.

Vitya, sweet, charming, Vitya who would weep if he accidentally stepped on a butterfly, is determined to kill Yuuri. 

Ok that’s not true. Yuuri just isn’t sure how to be in a romantic relationship and ever since that day in the hotspring below the temple he finds himself increasingly driven mad by desire for this man.They haven’t had the chance to make love since that day between their duties and Makkachin, their cockblocking pupper. That doesn’t stop Vitya from expressing his affection as if they can just sneak away into a utility closet to handle business. Vitya’s touches have become more lingering, intimate even. And kisses? Yuuri will never tire of being able to kiss those soft lips.

But a utility closet just doesn’t exist for them. 

Everything that Vitya does seems light Yuuri on fire with desire. From the way he moans with delight when he eats something he finds particularly tasty to the grumpy sleep addled face of his when he wakes up first thing in the morning and realizes that, yes, he has to get up, to the way he lets his silk robes just  _ drip _ from his shoulders while undressing at night before crawling into bed with Yuuri. 

In short, Yuuri is slowly being driven insane and the worst part is Vitya doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. Or he does, in which case makes him an even crueler man than Yuuri thought he is capable of. 

The only relief from the madness are the times Vitya leaves Yuuri to his studies and research while he sits in on council meetings with his mother. Since Yuuri is an outsider he isn’t allowed to be in council chambers while they’re in session, but that ends up giving him a nice few hours most mornings to conduct his research and write his journals. 

Most mornings Yuuri curls up in a comfy chair in a quiet corner of the palace’s public archives and if he’s feeling brave he might pull a dusty tome from shelves to try and translate, despite know scarce few words in Vitya’s language. Vitya tries his best to teach Yuuri the written language and a certain sweet old woman that maintains the archives helps when she has time but its a slow work in progress as is any foreign language. 

This morning however, Yuuri decides to work from the comfort of the desk in Vitya’s -  _ their _ room. But if there’s one thing Yuuri’s learned from living with Vitya for the past two months is that he definitely subscribes to the ‘organized mess’ mentality.  His desk, much like it was when he first saw it, is consumed with papers, scrolls, and a variety of books from a variety of genres borrowed from the archives. Yuuri wonders how Vitya can ever find anything on this desk. 

Before Yuuri can do any work it’s clear he needs to clear off enough space to function. Yuuri shuffles some papers around, precariously balances a few books on already too high stacks. Towards the end of his mission to clean the desk, Yuuri uncovers a familiar book that he remembers receiving not long after entering the city on his first day here. 

The sex book. 

Yuuri sets the heavy book down on the space he just cleared, the decorative cover glimmering tauntingly in the morning light. 

He kept it. Yuuri can’t believe Vitya actually kept this . . . this . . . alien kama sutra. 

Out of curiosity Yuuri sits down in the chair and starts flipping through the thick expensive feeling pages. He never got the chance to get a good look at it before but the inner pages and illustrations depicting a surprising variety of sexual positions are decorated intricately with metallic accents and rich colorful ink. Each image depicts the Lovers, the goddesses of love and intimacy, in lewd positions, both looking like they’re having the time of their lives. The book is amazingly in depth and inclusive with the variety of positions, even including a section for gay men, alibet with the Lovers depicted as slightly more masculine in form. 

“Can people even bend like that?” Yuuri asks of a particularly  _ flexible _ illustration of the Lovers acting out a contorted rendition of a sixty-nine just with a few more twisted limbs. Yuuri shakes his head at the improbability of such a position and turns the page. 

His hand pauses on the illustration on the next page. This particular page is bookmarked with a well loved dogear that’s nearly tearing at the fold, clearly a well enjoyed page and it's easy to see why. 

The illustration depicts the Lovers in their male homosexual form. One of the Lovers is bent over while the other lover fucks him from behind while stimulating his lover’s cock with the free hand that wasn’t gripping his partner’s ass. The Lover topping is depicted bent over his love, firmly biting down on his neck. The receiving Lover has his head thrown back in pure ecstasy as he’s getting bitten and fucked by the person he loves and trust most of all. 

From an artistic standpoint the illustration is an erotic masterpiece. From a consumer standpoint Yuuri is uncomfortably aroused. 

Yuuri wonders if this if Vitya’s favorite page? Yuuri certainly didn’t dog ear it but if it’s on Vitya’s desk then does that mean he’s spent time looking at it?

Does Vitya imagine bending Yuuri over and taking him like this as much as Yuuri is now imagining it? He has to admit it’s not an entirely unarousing thought, in fact it’s a  _ very _ arousing thought. 

It’s been a while since Yuuri’s allowed himself a bit of indulgence. Having lewd thoughts about his lover, stimulating material, and a room to himself for the foreseeable future is enough of a perfect storm for Yuuri to let his hand fall to palm his growing erection without much protest. 

Yuuri lets his head fall back and he lets out a low groan as he lets his fantasy take over. 

He imagines Vitya taking him by the hand and leading Yuuri over to the desk he’s currently sitting at. With a dark, hungry look in Vitya’s eyes he reaches behind Yuuri and clears the desk of his contents with one strong sweep, sending everything clattering to the ground. 

‘Bend over for me, my Yuuri.’ he would say and Yuuri would willingly comply, folding himself across the surface of the desk and pushing his firm ass out to tease his lover. Vitya pushes his hard clothed cock against Yuuri and bends himself over Yuuri’s back to whisper in his ear, “I saw you took interest in the book. You like this don’t you? Me over you, dominating you, pleasuring you.” Vitya purred in Yuuri’s year, his hand coming down to slowly pump Yuuri’s wanting cock.

Yuuri fights back a groan and strokes himself along the rhythm of his fantasy Vitya. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moans with a breathy sigh. 

“Shhh darling. Let me take care of you.” Fantasy Vitya encourages with a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri leans his head back against Vitya’s shoulder, marvelling in the feeling of the delicious pressure of Vitya’s cock as he rocks his hips against Yuuri’s. 

Vitya thrusts firmly against Yuuri and attacks Yuuri’s craning neck mid-moan with hot open mouthed kisses. Vitya’s hand steadily strokes Yuuri into a moaning mess.

He wants it. He wants Vitya inside of him so badly it hurts.

Outside the fantasy Yuuri toys with the sensitive head of his cock, imagining it is Vitya’s hand pleasuring him instead of his own. 

He imagines how Vitya would feel pushing into him for the first time, how it would feel taking him in deep from that bent over position, how the desk would dig into his stomach as Vitya relentless pounds into Yuuri over and over again, taking him deeper with with each thrust, how Vitya would lose control in the midst of passion, crying out Yuuri’s name as he gives one last thrust before spilling into him, biting down on Yuuri’s shoulder to mask his moan.

“Vitya!” Yuuri cries out as ejaculate spills into his hand and onto the robes covering his stomach. Yuuri pants as he comes back down to reality, the book that started all this glaring up at him

“Shit!” Yuuri swears after realizing the mess he’s made of his clothes. He had been so wrapped up in his fantasy he forgot where he was entirely.

Yuuri tries to dab away the sticky fluid to really no avail. The stain is there and it's not going away anytime soon. 

“Yuuri!” Vitya calls as he bounds up the stairs of the tower and bursts into the room, Makkachin trotting in happily behind him. Yuuri hastily covers himself and piles papers on top of his incriminating reading material. 

Vitya bounds up to Yuuri and wraps himself around Yuuri’s shoulders from behind before planting a fat kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Vitya exclaims excitedly.

“Y-you have?” Yuuri asks, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Had Vitya walked in just a few moments earlier Yuuri might have died of embarrassment. 

“Mhmm,” Vitya hummed nuzzling his nose into Yuuri’s neck. “You smell lovely dear. I hope you haven’t been having too much fun while I’m stuck in boring council meetings.”

“What? Why would you say something like that?” Yuuri asks nervously. Vitya pulls back and gives Yuuri a curious look.

“I was just joking.” Vitya says, “Are you alright Yuuri?” He asks, easily picking up on Yuuri’s nervous ticks and anxious aura. He can’t hide a thing from this man if he tried.

“I thought you’d be with the council all morning.” Yuuri attempts to change the subject.

“Miraculously, the agenda was fairly conflict free. We got done with everything earlier than expected so I decided I’d come sweep you away from the archives for a little adventure but you weren’t there.”

“I thought I’d make use of your desk this morning and I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Vitya shrugs, “So what is my Yuuri working on today?” Vitya asks moving aside the papers covering the book that Yuuri was praying would never see the light of day again. As the erotic illustration shines in the broad light of day Yuuri buries his head in his hands in mortification.

He’s been caught red handed.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Vitya says in understanding. Yuuri wants nothing more than to curl up and die. He can’t even bear to look at Vitya right now. “Why are you embarrassed?” He has the nerve to ask.

“Do you have to ask?” Yuuri groans.

“It’s a sacred text that most families keep in their home. There’s no shame in looking at it, it’s meant to be looked at and studied.” Vitya comforts, gently running his hand along Yuuri’s back. “That position you have open is one of my favorites.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri groans, utterly mortified. He can’t believe he’s having this conversation right now.

“It’s a wonderful position for a mating season bite but lacks the intimacy of being able look at your partner while making love.” 

“B-bite?” 

“On Terra we mate in the fall for our children to be born after the spring harvest so that they might live a full summer before winter sets in. To make things a little more  _ fun _ , our teeth become coated with an aphrodisiac during mating season that sends our mates into a frenzy of pleasure.It’s the goddesses way of encouraging mated pairs to produce babes.” Vitya explains. 

You would think having your alien boyfriend very nearly walking in on you jerk in off to the thought of him would be enough of a deterrent to keep your cool. You would be wrong. Yuuri never knew he had a biting kink but god damn when he puts it that way how can he  _ not _ want Vitya to chomp down on him. “Would you like me to bite you Yuuri?” Vitya teases, playfully grazing his teeth against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri shivers because  _ fuck yes he does _ .

Yuuri turns himself in Vitya’s arms and crushes his lips to Vitya’s, consuming him like a starving man. Vitya lets out a surprised sound into Yuuri’s mouth but willingly melts into the kiss. Yuuri shifts in the desk chair and rises to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue along the inside of Vitya’s lower lip, eager to taste him.

It’s a dangerous business climbing a chair and a man at the same time so Vitya takes pity on Yuuri and hooks his hands underneath Yuuri’s ass, lifts him with ease. Yuuri buries his fingers in Vitya’s long hair as an anchor and wraps his legs around Vitya’s hips. 

Vitya lets out a playful growl and places a firm smack on Yuuri’s firm round ass. Yuuri lets out a surprised squeak but doesn’t have much time to react before Vitya collapses backwards onto the thick pillows of their bed, taking Yuuri down with him. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri giggles, landing squarely on Vitya’s hips. 

Yuuri braces his hands on either side of Vitya’s head and all of Yuuri’s laughter fades away with the vision of Vitya laying underneath him, looking up at Yuuri like he’s the most precious thing in the world. Yuuri can’t help leaning down and catching Vitya’s lips with a soft lingering kiss. Vitya’s hands trail upwards to draw slow curling lines along Yuuri’s spine. Their kiss slows to an unhurried pace, slow and languid and purely indulgent. Their emotions mix together in an indistinguishable ocean and Yuuri doesn’t really care to distinguish who’s emotions belong to who. In this moment they feel like one person sharing two bodies. 

What did Yuuri ever do to deserve such a sweet and caring man? 

“I love you, you know that right?” Yuuri says. 

“Of course. I love you too.” Vitya responds softly. Before Yuuri can steal another kiss Makkachin butts in, wagging her tail enthusiastically in the hopes to get some love as well. 

“Yes, you too Makkachin.” Yuuri laughs scratching her head.  

“So what do you want to do today, Yuuri? My schedule is completely open for the rest of the day.” Vitya rolls over and rests his chin on his hand expectantly. 

Yuuri thinks for a moment, “I’d really like a repeat performance of the hotspring,” Yuuri replies with a teasing grin.

Vitya smirks, “I think I can arrange that.”

“But first I need to go back to my ship to take care of some things.” Yuuri qualifies.

“Can I come?” Vitya asks.

“I’d hope so. You know your way around the forest a lot better than I do. I’ll probably need your help just to find my ship again.” 

“Deal!” Vitya agrees enthusiastically as he jumps out of bed and onto his feet. Makkachin eagerly follows after him. “Well come on then! Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright,” Yuuri laughs.

“Well here it is. Home sweet home,” Yuuri says ushering Vitya into the cockpit of the ship he once called home for much of his life. 

Much of it is left unchanged from when he abandoned the ship months ago to be swept away by Vitya. His bed is unmade, a product of Yuuri not expecting to leave at the time. Food storage is stacked up high and tight inside the closet. While astronaut food gets the job done nutrition-wise, Yuuri is glad the Terrans have no concept of freeze-dried or water activated foods. Photos of Yuuri’s family are taped to the space between the console and the observatory window, a small reminder of the people Yuuri left behind, the people who he’s made this sacrifice for. 

His data pad is conveniently where he left it last, resting on the pilot’s seat awaiting Yuuri’s return. Yuuri picks up the pad and powers it on, taking note of all the transmissions he’s missed since he’s been gone. Some are important updates from fellow Voyagers, others are more personal correspondences from Phichit that seem to grow increasingly more worried the longer Yuuri has neglected to respond. It’s not that he didn’t want to respond, he really did want to tell Phichit all about this place and Vitya, but he lacked access to his communicator up until now.

Yuuri makes a note to himself to respond to Phichit as soon as he gets a moment. 

“You lived here?” Vitya asks, looking around the cramped space. “It’s so . . . Small.” Vitya frowns.

Yuuri sits down in the pilot's seat and spins around. The one benefit of this model ship is that it comes fully equipped with a spinny chair, a necessary accessory for prolonged space travel.

“Yes but this chair spins so do you really need ample living space?” Yuuri questions sarcastically just as he ironically bangs his knee against the command console. “Ow!” Yuuri rubs the sore spot on his leg that is sure destined to develop into a bruise. 

“Can I try?” Vitya asks pointing to the chair. Yuuri hops up from the chair and gestures for Vitya to take a seat. 

Vitya gingerly sits down on the cushioned seat and experimentally twists his body and soon the chair with it. When he feels like he’s got the hang of it he pushes off with one foot and lets himself spin around in the chair a few times. When he comes to a stop he has the biggest grin, like a kid just getting off an amusement ride.

“You have my sincerest apologies great sky beast! I judged you without knowing the true extent to your merits.” Vitya apologize while gently patting the top of the console.

“It’s not a living thing, Vitya.” Yuuri chuckles.

“It’s not?” 

“No. It’s a machine my people invented so that we could explore space. There’s nothing alive or magic about it.” Yuuri explains.

“A machine. That can fly?” Vitya asks, his eyes lighting up with wonder. 

“Would you like me to take you somewhere?” Yuuri offers. 

“Would you?” Vitya asks enthusiastically.

“Where would like to go?” 

“Could this thing take us to the Citadel?” Vitya sits forward in his seat. 

“It could . . . Or we could go further?” Yuuri suggests, “What’s on the other side of Terra, Vitya?” Yuuri asks.

“I don’t know. We don’t communicate with the far reaches often because it's so far away.”

“Do you want to know what’s over there?” 

“Show me the world, Yuuri.” Vitya requests excitedly. 

“It would be my pleasure, but your going to have to let me use that seat.” Yuuri says, poking Vitya playfully in the shoulder.

“Right.” He nods,getting up and casually smoothing down his robes. 

“Unfortunately I don’t have a passenger seat. You can either go sit on the bed behind me or hold onto me really tight ok?” Yuuri says as he goes through the motions of starting the engine and preparing for takeoff. Vitya steps closer to Yuuri and hooks his arms around Yuuri’s arm.

“I like the second option better.” Vitya grins as he snuggles into Yuuri’s forearm. 

“I figured,” Yuuri teases, “But you have to be on your best behavior ok? Flying can be dangerous and I don’t want us to get hurt because you decided to get frisky.”

“No friskiness, I promise.” Vitya swears. Yuuri is less inclined to believe that devilish smirk on his lips. 

“I’m taking off now. Hold on tight Vitya.” Yuuri encourages. The engines roar to life causing Vitya to jump at the sound. His impish smile is long gone and a look of nervousness takes its place. The ship begins to ascend in the air for local travel and Vitya is gripping onto Yuuri perhaps a little too tightly. 

“I don’t like this Yuuri.” Vitya takes a deep nervous breath. 

“It’s alright Vitya. It gets smoother as soon as we start moving. Just breathe ok?” Yuuri comforts.

Just as he promised the ride gets smoother as soon as takeoff is complete and they’re traveling in the direction of their destination. Unfortunately, Vitya doesn’t seem to be doing alright. Yuuri switches the controls to auto, sits back in his seat rubbing soothing circles on Vitya’s forearm. His poor boyfriend looks absolutely nauseous.

“Hey, the worst is over ok?” Yuuri comforts.

“How does this thing even fly?” Vitya grumbles, holding onto Yuuri’s fingers with an iron grip. 

“Magic?” Yuuri jokes with a shrug. Vitya shoots him an unamused look. 

“How long do we have to stay in this thing?” Vitya asks, looking paler and paler by the second. Oh no. Yuuri’s seen that look before in the young cadets flying cargo ships for the first time. Just like those young first time pilots, Vitya looks like he wants nothing more than to hurl over the command console.  

Yuuri didn’t exactly think this one through, did he? Vitya isn’t as used to flying as Yuuri is and is bound to face some side effects that Yuuri is long since used to. That, and Yuuri has no how sensitive Vitya’s physiology is to drastic changes in altitude. For all Yuuri knows, Vitya’s long elven ears might be well suited for stealth and hunting but his inner ear might be woefully unequipped for spontaneous adjustments. 

“We’ll be there in just a few hours.” Yuuri reassures, “Do you want to go lay down?” 

“Will you lay down with me?” He asks with those sad pouty eyes that Yuuri can’t resist. 

“Come on,” Yuuri says, standing up from the pilot seat and wrapping his arm around Vitya’s waist. Vitya takes a wobbly step forward and Yuuri is very grateful that he had a firm hold on him, “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Yuuri guides Vitya over to the bed where he spent many nights wondering what his journey had in store for him. It’s a small bed, only twin sized, so Yuuri never expected he would find himself in a situation where he had to share it.

Yuuri guides Vitya to the bed and the poor man collapses down onto the bed and groans into the pillow. Yuuri sits down on the edge of the bed and sympathetically pats Vitya’s back. Who knew aliens could get air sick?

“How did you do this?” Vitya moans into the pillow. 

“You get used to it after a while.” Yuuri says as he pushes Vitya’s hair away from his eyes. “We can go back to the city, you know. We can try this trip again another time.”

“You won’t be disappointed?” Vitya mumbles, glancing up at Yuuri. 

“If you’re feeling sick, neither of us are going to be in the mood for exploring. I’m going to be worried about you and you are going to be worried about vomiting all over some poor local. We can work up to trying again later ok?”  Yuuri comforts. Vitya nods and wrenches his eyes shut as a wave of nausea passes over him. Yuuri leans over Vitya and presses a kiss on his temple. 

“Wait here. I’m going to turn us around and get you something to help with your stomach.” Yuuri instructs. He gets up from his seat on the bed and quickly alters the autopilot path to head back towards the city before grabbing a small package from his ration storage. Yuuri returns to the bed and helps Vitya sit up. Vitya groans in discomfort and rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, eyes wrenched closed. 

“I know, Vitya,” Yuuri sympathizes, soothingly running his fingers through Vitya’s hair. He’s developed a sheen on his forehead and is practically shaking in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri looks down at the scarce provision he’d been saving for only the worst of stomach ailments. Yuuri holds out a small chewable candy, “Here Vitya, chew on this. It will help the nausea pass.”

“What is it?” Vitya asks, cautiously sniffing at it. 

“It’s a candy made from ginger root. Humans use ginger to relieve upset stomachs among other things. I would make you ginger tea like my mom used to make me but this is all I have unfortunately.” Yuuri explains. 

“Thank you, Yuuri. This is perfect.” Vitya thanks before putting the candy in his mouth and slowly chewing. His face scrunches up in distaste. “Why is it burning?” He asks. 

“That’s the ginger.” Yuuri chuckles. Vitya dutifully continues chewing away at the candy before swallowing, “You should start to feel better in a little bit.” Yuuri assures. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri.’ Vitya apologizes, his eye downcast as he plays with a loose thread in Yuuri’s worn blanket. 

“What for?” 

“You looked so excited to be able to fly again and exploring the world. I really wanted to have this experience with you but I ruined it.” Vitya frowns. Yuuri hooks his finger under Vitya’s chin and tilts his gaze back upwards. 

“Hey,” Yuuri says firmly, “You don’t need to feel sorry for getting air sick of all things. It’s a common ailment for people who don’t have experience flying. If anyone’s going to be sorry here it’s me for not taking your health and safety into account before I launched us thousands of feet into the atmosphere.”

“But don’t you want to leave the city? Do bigger and better things? There’s an entire world out there, an entire universe! All this time, all I’ve done is hold you back.” Vitya argues, his eyes emotional and defeated. “If keeping you means I have to suffer through this every time you want more than I can give, I will gladly do so in silence.”

“Oh Vitya, I don’t care about exploring the universe anymore. Haven’t you realized this by now? I was excited to leave because I thought  _ you _ were excited to see your planet in a way you’ve never seen it before. I was -  _ am _ \- over the moon to be that person for you. You’re my home now, Vitya. I don’t care if we never leave our city again. I’m satisfied with the life we have and so long as you’re satisfied with that I could easily turn this ship into scrap metal tomorrow if you wanted me to.” 

“No! I don’t want that!” Vitya insists, “This ship was once your home too. You have memories here that can never be erased. I want to see the world with you someday, Yuuri. Not today clearly, but someday I want to see everything you were so excited to show me. I’m just afraid my simple life,  _ our, _ simple life will grow old for you.” 

“Never.” Yuuri swears, “I’ve lived an exciting life for long enough. Excitement is what gets old, Vitya. Always running, always moving; it’s tiring. What I want more than anything is a quiet, simple life . . . With you preferably if that wasn’t made clear enough.” 

Vitya smiles weakly, “All this time I’ve been trying to keep your attention with exciting adventures, hoping I could live up to half of what you’ve been through up there. Why didn’t you tell me you just wanted peace and quiet?”

Yuuri shrugs, “You looked like you were having fun. I didn’t want to bore  _ you.  _ You're so out of my league Vitya. I often wonder myself how I can possibly be enough for you.” 

“We make quite the pair don’t we?” Vitya chuckles weakly. Yuuri smiles and absently runs his hand through Vitya’s long hair. 

“Rest now. I’ll make sure you get home safe and sound.” Yuuri assures. Vitya lets his eyes close and he hums comfortably. 

“You’re such a good mate.” Vitya mumbles, snuggling into Yuuri’s side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	13. Realizations of an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Vitya attend his cousin's wedding and Yuuri realizes the full reality of their relationship.

Yuuri lands his ship in a hidden corner inside city, just behind the palace and stumbles poor half asleep Vitya up to their room so he can take a proper nap to sleep off any nausea. Seeing Vitya instinctively curl up with his nose pressed against Yuuri’s favorite pillow, he’s tempted to curl up behind Vitya and just forget the rest of the day. Yuuri resists the temptation because there’s still some things he needs get done for the day. 

Reluctantly, he leaves Vitya to rest and Yuuri sets off on his errands. 

First things first, Yuuri heads down to the belly of the palace towards the kitchens in search of one short haired Terran with all the answers. Yuuri finds Chris in the kitchen shamelessly flirting with one of the chefs trying to prepare for the night’s meal. 

“Chris!” Yuuri calls with a wave. The pair immediately separates, the chef blushes and walks away into the pantry more than likely to compose himself. Chris gives Yuuri an easy smile but he can’t help but to feel he interrupted something. 

“Hello Yuuri.” Chris greets, “How can I satisfy you?”

“I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“Oh?” Chris raises an eyebrow, “Has Victor finally come around to sharing you? He’s been a very selfish man hoarding you all for himself.”

“What?” Yuuri blinks, “No, that’s not - Victor’s not feeling well and I was hoping you could help me find something to help him feel better.”  

Chris’ eyes narrow suspiciously, “He’s not feeling well?” 

Yuuri fidget’s nervously under Chris’ calculating gaze, “Vity-Victor wanted to fly in my ship so we did, he started to feel ill so we turned around and came back. He’s in our room sleeping away a massive headache and nausea right now. I tried giving him a human remedy but I don’t know how effective that really was. I just want him to feel better. ”

Chris thinks for a moment, “I think I know something that might work.” Chris gets to work collecting various fresh and dried greenery around the kitchen. He pulls a mug down from where it hang to dry and fills it with the water boiling over a large open fire. He wraps the collection of greens in a bundle of cloth and ties it with a strip of twine.  “You’ll give him this tea. I usually give this to Terrans who are expecting babes but it should suit our purposes.”

“Oh Victor’s not -”

“Of course he’s not, dear boy.” Chris winks, handing Yuuri the mug and makeshift tea bag, “Steep this for no longer than five minutes and make sure he has something nearby that he can vomit into.”

“And this will work?” Yuuri asks skeptically, “I don’t want to make him more sick.”

“His body is out of equilibrium. This should make everything right again. As disgusting as it might taste my family swears by this stuff for stomach ailments.”

“Thank you for this, Chris.” Yuuri thanks, turning to deliver the strange tea to his boyfriend. 

“Hey Yuuri?” Chris calls before Yuuri can leave. Yuuri pauses and turns back to Chris.

“Yeah?”

“Victor is a fortunate man to have a mate like you.”

There’s that word again.  _ Mate _ . 

Yuuri doesn’t know what to say to that so he just thanks Chris and leaves. He brings the tea up to Vitya who is still curled up in bed with Makkachin. Makkachin lifts her head when he hears Yuuri come in, sighs, and returns to her previous position curled against Vitya’s chest. 

Yuuri sits down on the edge of the bed and gently brushes the back of his hand across Vitya’s clammy forehead. Vitya sighs and turns to face Yuuri. His eyes flutter open and he smiles weakly up at Yuuri. 

“I got you something.” Yuuri says, holding the tea out to him. Vitya sits up in bed and gratefully accepts the drink. 

He sniffs at the contents suspiciously, “This is Chris’ witch elixir isn’t it?”

“He said it would help you feel better.” 

“I’m sure he did.” Vitya mumbles into his his mug as he takes a reluctant sip. Vitya retches as the liquid touches his lips and he very quickly sets the mug aside, claiming a miraculous, but unconvincing, recovery. Yuuri lets it slide.

“So we’re alone.” Vitya says, slowly running his hand along the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. 

“Oh my god, you’re incorrigible!” Yuuri laughs. He can easily imagine them when they’re old and gray, they’ll be on their deathbed and Vitya will poke him in the side asking if he’s down to fuck one last time before they kick the bucket.

“ _ Yuuri _ .” Vitya pouts.

“No, you are going to rest and when you can walk straight without my help I’ll think about it.” Yuuri puts his foot down. Vitya pouts and snuggles into Yuuri’s side. 

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Oh yes poor you,” Yuuri teases, playfully poking his finger into Vitya’s pouting cheek. 

“I love you, Yuuri.” Vitya says pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s soft stomach. 

“I love you too.” Yuuri smiles, brushing Vitya’s hair out of his eyes. 

Yuuri finds himself seated alone along the shore of a moon washed lake. A gentle breeze tousles Yuuri’s short hair, and warm water laps at his bare toes. Yuuri looks around his surroundings for Vitya but there’s no sign of him, no sign of any person really. He doesn’t recognize where he is or how he even got here.

Yuuri tries relax his growing anxiety. This is fine, he tells himself, Vitya will find him soon and everything will be alright.

Yuuri hears the echoes of a woman crying from across the lake. Yuuri tenses. He knows this, he’s been here before but he can’t place when. 

The crying fades away after a while. Yuuri looks around his surroundings for any indication of life but is coming up empty. He turns back to face out towards the water and nearly jumps out of his skin in fright when he sees a silver haired woman in a white flowing dress sitting beside him with her knees hugged to her chest. She stares at Yuuri with narrow critical eyes. 

“You’re not Vera.” She accuses with a soft beautiful voice. 

“Who are you?” Yuuri asks bluntly. She stares at Yuuri, calculating his words before smiling humorlessly. She smiles ruefully at Yuuri, turns her head to glance up at the bright full moon and disappears before his very eyes. 

Yuuri is shaken away by Vitya, who seems to have made a full recovery. Yuuri blinks groggily, trying to shake the fog out of his head, He didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep.

The last thing he remembers is typing up a short response to Phichit, assuring him that he was live and well with the intent to send a longer message as soon as he can sit down. He sent the message and he must have settled himself in Vitya’s arms and dozed off in the process. 

“Yuuri! Get up! We have to go!” Vitya declares. The darkened room is a flurry with servants packing up clothing and blank scrolls into large wooden chests. Yuuri’s never seen so many people in this room before. 

“Go? Where are we going?” Yuuri asks, sitting up in bed and stretching. Makkachin, who was also napping rose her head from where she lay at Yuuri’s feet and gave an exasperated sigh before laying her head back down.

“Mama just received a message from the Citadel. We need to leave. Now.” Vitya replies urgently. 

When Vitya said they had to leave because of a message from the Citadel, Yuuri immediately expected the worst. He had images of doomsday coming down upon the city and being helpless to stop it, or maybe an honorable but begrudging warning of some sort of disaster. Yuuri never expected all this panic and running around the palace being caused by a  _ wedding invitation _ .

That’s right, as Yuuri understands it the Empress of the Citadel’s daughter is choosing her mate and all the top diplomats in the region have been invited, including the High Priestess’ family which somehow also includes Yuuri now as he was listed  _ by name _ on the invitation. 

The one good thing about a day and a half of travelling to get to the Citadel is that Yuuri gets to see much more of the forest than he otherwise would have. Their party, Mama, Vitya, and a handful of guards and servants travel on top of large white elk-like mounts with weaving, spiraling horns. Yuuri shares a mount with Vitya so he spends much of the journey pressed against Vitya’s chest with at least one of the man’s arms wrapped securely around his waist at all times. 

“Why is it so imperative that we go to this mating ceremony?” Yuuri whispers to Vitya. 

“One of the mates is Mama’s niece, my cousin.”

“But wait, would that make your mother . . .”

“The Empress’ sister, yes.” Vitya explains, “Or at least she was before the goddesses chose my mother to be in their service. Our families haven’t spoken in years so it’s curious now why they’re reaching out.”

“You don’t think she would invite us so that she could start a war on her own sister unprovoked, do you?”

“It wouldn’t be unprovoked though.” Vitya sighs, “I refused to mate with the woman who is in line to replace my mother when she passes into the Beyond, the woman who incidentally oversees all the Citadel’s temples. Needless to say we don’t have many fans in the Citadel right now, not that we did to begin with.” Vitya frowns.

“Should we be worried?” Yuuri asks. 

“I’ll protect you, Yuuri.” Vitya insists. 

Yuuri frowns and shakes his head, “That’s not what I asked.”

Vitya sighs and tightens his arms around Yuuri’s waist, “I’m sorry Yuuri. I have no way of knowing what we’re walking into but I swear on my place in the Beyond that I will keep you safe no matter what. You have my word on that.”

Vitya’s words set an uneasy feeling in Yuuri’s stomach for the rest of the journey. If even Vitya, sweet, optimistic, Vitya can’t guarantee that the Empress had ill will in sending them this wedding invitation then they must really be on shaky ground with the Citadel.

This shows as soon as the imposing metal gates of the Citadel open upon their arrival. Crowds of Citadel citizens freeze from their daily lives to watch the intruders with displeased glares. The mood of the city is immediately apparent:

They are not welcome. 

Vitya and the High Priestess keep their heads held high as they ride through the towering concrete jungle of a city. Even when the crowds hiss and hurl vicious insults that Yuuri doesn’t have enough Terran language comprehension to catch they manage to maintain an image of pride. Yuuri found himself shrinking back into Vitya and keeping his eyes lowered to the ground in the hopes of not meeting the gaze of the irate populace.  

Yuuri can practically feel the relief roll off Vitya as soon as they are secure behind the metal gates of the imperial palace. But that relief isn’t able to last long as they are met by a stern handler that directs them through a series of bare stone wall corridors. 

There’s a chill in the air and it’s not because of temperature. 

Beside him, Vitya has a firm hold on his hand and looks as if he’s about to walk into a funeral rather than a wedding. 

“I remember why I left this goddess forsaken mausoleum.” Vitya’s mother whispers only loud enough for Vitya and, by extension, Yuuri to hear. 

Their guide leads them through a set of heavy metal doors that lacked any frills or decorative features that would otherwise be present on any door back home. Yuuri is surprised by how much he misses something as simple as a light floral floral engraving on a study wooden door. All the metal, stone, and concrete that makes up the Citadel reminds Yuuri all too much of the bad parts of Earth that he left behind, the part that at the time was sucking the life out of his home planet. 

The doors open to reveal a large throne lit by a chandelier of small electric light bulbs. Yuuri squints up at the chandelier to make sure he’s seeing what he thinks he’s seeing.

It’s electricity. They have electricity. 

Vitya wasn’t exaggerating when he said that the Citadel values their technological freedom but for the cities to be so vastly different in culture and architecture even though in the grand scheme of things they should be similar is quite astounding. It’s almost like each city belongs in a completely separate world. 

Sitting on the carved stone throne in the center of the room is an older woman close the age of Vitya’s mother. Yuuri can only assume that this woman is the empress, their gracious host. She rises from her throne and descends the steps to meet their party, a golden glimmering train dragging behind her. She’s by far the most colorful part of the room, a gem in a sea of black and gray. 

“You’re majesty,” Mama bows stiffly. Vitya bows with her and the rest of the party, including Yuuri, follows in suit. 

“Please Vera, enough with the formalities.” The empress barks. Mama straightens her spine and narrows her eyes. Vitya tenses up beside Yuuri. Yuuri tries to soothe Vitya by rubbing small circles on his hand with his thumb. 

“Lilia,” Mama responds hesitantly, “We’ve come here in good faith to celebrate the mating of my niece and your daughter. I ask that we put the past behind us in the spirit of her union.”

“You’ve brought  _ him _ , Vera.” Lilia’s intense eyes connect with Yuuri’s, searing with contempt. Yuuri doesn’t know what he’s done but whatever it is he wishes he didn’t do it. Vitya wraps his arm protectively around Yuuri’s waist and the look in his eyes suggests he has a few choice words for the empress. 

“Your daughter included Yuuri by name on the invitation. He has every right to be here.” Mama argues, squaring up with the empress with an equally fierce look. “If you have a problem with that we can find our way to the door.” Mama threatens.

“You would sacrifice everything this reunion means for an outsider?” Lilia challenges. 

“He is my son just as if he was born from my own blood.” Mama defends. Yuuri feels his heart swell with pride from her protective words. 

The empress narrows her eyes at her sister but steps down, “Fine, the outsider may stay but I’m warning you to keep your brood under control, Vera. I will not tolerate insubordination in my household.” She warns before turning around and reascending the steps to her throne. “Show them to their quarters.” She waves her hand dismissively.

Servants step forward and separates their party, taking them in opposite directions of the palace. At the very least he’s allowed to stay in the same room with Vitya. 

As soon their handler leaves them to their devices, Yuuri lets out a stressed sigh he’d been holding in. “Your aunt hates me.”

Vitya pulls Yuuri into a comforting hug that does very little to settle the edge in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach, “Think nothing of it. She hates me too.” Vitya comforts.

“But she singled me out.” Yuuri argues. 

“That’s mostly my fault,” Vitya admits, “I refused to mate within the Citadel and rumors of our  _ close relationship _ must have made it back to her.“ 

“That’s why she hates me? Because we’re together?” 

“We should count ourselves lucky that I didn’t start a war with my actions. The Citadel has started wars over less.” Vitya worries. Yuuri hugs Vitya closer to him and buries his nose in Vitya’s chest. 

“I miss our home.” Yuuri mumbles into the soft fabric of Vitya’s robes. Vitya soothingly rubs Yuuri’s back and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“I know, me too.” Vitya agrees, “We just need to get through the next couple of days and then we can go back to pretending they don’t exist.” 

“But shouldn’t we at least try to make peace?” Yuuri asks lifting his head, “Your cousin wanted us here for a reason. Maybe she -”

“Yuuri, I love you but this isn’t a fight worth having. We’re all so set in our ways, I doubt a well meaning ceremony invitation will change anything between our cities.”

“So what, you just want to give up? What kind of message does that give off that you don’t even want to  _ think _ about acting cordial to members of your own family?” Yuuri steps back from Vitya’s embrace. 

“Yuuri, I’m not here to pick fights. I’ll be cordial, I just don’t think it's in our best interests to go out of our way, bending over backwards, to form a relationship with these people who clearly don’t want us here.”

“They’re your family, Vitya. Does that mean anything to you?” Yuuri asks. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He’s always had this impression of Vitya that he valued stable family ties, both with his mother and the friends he surrounds himself with. For him to so casually throw aside his aunt and cousin because of a strained relationship feels so not like him. 

“Of course it means  _ something _ but you have to understand the two sides of our family have been split for decades. One mating ceremony isn’t going to patch up a lifetime of grievances.” Vitya argues. 

“I’m disappointed in you Vitya. Are not going to even try?”

“The empress herself blatantly insulted you, Yuuri. Why are you taking her side?”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side. I don’t have a family anymore, Vitya. I hate seeing you casually push them aside because of some old family feud.”

Vitya sighs, “Would making an effort really make you happy?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answers. 

Viya sighs, “Fine. For you, I will.” He relents. Vitya brings his hand up to tenderly cup Yuuri’s cheek, “I’m sorry, my love. I want to make you proud.” 

“You do make me proud, Vitya. You’re a good man” Yuuri says, gently squeezing Vitya fingertips. Yuuri lifts himself up onto the tips of his toes and lovingly presses his lips to Vitya’s. Vitya immediately melts into Yuuri’s body but before they can get too comfortable a knock interrupts their little bubble. 

An imperial guard steps into the room and bows in Vitya’s direction, “Your Holiness and . . . guest, the mating ceremony is to begin soon.” He says before promptly taking his leave, exiting with a bow. 

“We should ready ourselves.” Vitya states sadly.

“Yeah, we should.” Yuuri agrees, despite not ever wanting to leave the relative sanctuary of their guestroom. 

Yuuri awkwardly adjusts the golden sash holding together a set of robes that felt too regal and fine for his body. The fabric is a soft flowing white that slowly bleeds to a dark blue that glimmers with imbedded stones. Its one of many sets of robes Vitya had gifted him shortly after their ‘Christmas’ celebration so that Yuuri might have some clothes to call his own instead of borrowing Vitya’s overly large robes all the time. 

He should be comfortable in these robes, he usually is, but all he can think of right now is all the eyes that follow him in the Citadel temple. Strangers Yuuri’s never met before stare openly at him and whisper behind their hands about the strange foreigner in their midst. If it weren’t for Vitya holding firmly onto his hand, Yuuri might have felt completely overwhelmed but Vitya has this strange way of soothing Yuuri’s anxieties, if only to a bearable level. 

“They’re staring at me.” Yuuri whispers uncomfortably into Vitya’s ear. The Citadel citizen in question realizes she’s been caught and reluctantly turns back to minding her own business. 

“Can you blame them? You’re stunning.” Vitya flirts easily. Yuuri frowns and runs his finger along a sapphire shard imbedded in his sleeve. 

“No like in a bad way,” Yuuri shakes his head, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach, “Like they know something I don’t.”

“Whatever they think about us it’s none of their business ok? Just ignore them.” Vitya comforts, squeezing Yuuri’s hand gently. 

“I just have a bad feeling about all of this Victor.” Yuuri says. He can’t shake the feeling of dread settling in his stomach and the worst part is he can’t identify what exactly is setting him on edge. 

“Hey, I’ll protect you, remember?” Vitya soothes, “They can’t do anything to us that would tear us apart.” 

“I know that.” Yuuri nods, more to himself than anything. 

Before Vitya can comfort Yuuri any further the room full of dignitary’s, friends, family, all rise with the entrance of the empress and the brides. The empress is dressed in full regalia, guiding each bride with either extended hand. 

It’s not hard to tell which is the empresses daughter. She has the same pale skin and delicate features that seems to run throughout Vitya’s family but her eyes seem much kinder than her mothers. The princess has chin length curls of red hair and radiates life and happiness across the interior of the small temple. 

The princess meets Yuuri’s gaze for the briefest of moments, so brief that Yuuri might have thought it didn’t really happen. She turns her gaze back to her future mate, a tan, dark haired woman with energetic eyes the color of amethyst. They both seem happy to be here. 

In love, even.

Yuuri isn’t sure what he expected from a royal wedding but he is taken back with the possibility that every part of this ceremony is consensual and wholeheartedly eager. 

The empress brings the brides to the front of the room to stand in front of the temple’s shrine to the Lovers. Vitya’s mother, who is conducting the ceremony, smiles at the young women and tenderly touches their shoulders. 

“Are the Lovers their patron goddess?” Yuuri whispers to Vitya. 

“No, all mating ceremonies are held under their gaze.” Vitya responds in hushed whispers, “I believe Mila, the empress’ daughter, is promised to the huntress. I’m afraid I know very little about her mate though.”

“Oh ok then,” Yuuri accepts the new knowledge with a nod. 

In front of him the ceremony continues on. The couple kneels in front of Vitya’s mother on command and a lesser priestess brings forward a bowl of oil and holds it out to the High Priestess. 

“Holy oil, meant to act as a conduit between the goddess and the souls of the couple.” Vitya explains without Yuuri inquiring. “They aren’t allowed to touch during the duration of the ceremony as not to disturb the connection any of the goddesses might make. It’s absolute torture.” Vitya continues on. Yuuri shoots Vitya a curious look. How could he possibly know claim to know what the brides feel? Surely, he would have mentioned it if he had mated with another person like this? He and Yuuri wouldn’t be together right now if he had. 

Before Yuuri can voice his question, the High Priestess drops her hands and speaks with the authority of the goddesses themselves, “This pair is here to honor this temple today by confirming their union in the eyes of the Thirteen.” She starts, “Your sacred names have graced each others lips, you have sealed the bond mind and soul and now you wish to bring your union forth to reap the boons of the Goddesses blessings to guide you through your union. Is this your truth?” 

“It is our truth.” The brides confirm.

Yuuri stiffens in his seat as the dread comes back with full force. Something about this whole scene is disturbingly familiar. 

“Yuuri?” Vitya whispers, gently squeezing his hand, “Are you alright?” 

“Then be welcomed by the love of the Thirteen and accept their blessings upon your union.” Vitya’s mother continues. She gestures the lower priestess forward and dips her fingers in the bowl of fragrant holy oil. She brings her oil covered fingers to trail down each of the brides forehead, lips, and exposed chest. 

Suddenly it clicks where Yuuri’s seen this all before. The second day he was here. The ceremony he and Vitya were at the very center of. Before today, Yuuri thought he had never seen a Terran wedding but now he suspects he’s been far closer to one than he could ever realize. 

“I feel sick.” Yuuri states, his head spinning. 

He has to get out of here. He can’t be here anymore. 

Yuuri stands up from his seat and as fast as he can without drawing undue attention he leaves the claustrophobic temple, Vitya following hot on his heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	14. Leaving an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri leaves

“Yuuri stop!” Vitya cries, catching Yuuri’s hand and forcing him to stop. Vitya tries pulling Yuuri into a hug that he would find comforting in any other moment but this. But not now. Not with so many questions running through his head. 

“Let go of me.” Yuuri pushes Vitya away. Vitya steps back, shock and hurt poisoning his features. 

“Yuuri?” Vitya asks, “What’s wrong? How can I help?” He pleads desperately. Yuuri shakes his head, wiping streams of tears from his cheeks and sinks down to the floor against the cold stone walls and hugs his knees to his chest.  

“Yuuri please,” Vitya pleads taking Yuuri’s hands in his, “Please talk to me.”

“What’s going on in there,” Yuuri points accusingly down the hall, “We had that too didn’t we?” 

“I don’t understand what you’re asking me, Yuuri.” Vitya shakes his head. 

“Tell me honestly. Are we married? Are we mates?” Yuuri asks bluntly. Vitya freezes and Yuuri feels like he’s going to be nauseous all over again. Vitya doesn’t need to say anything else and Yuuri knows it’s true. 

They’re married. 

“I-I thought you knew. I thought you figured it out by now.” Vitya sits back in shock.

“How could I have possibly known that?” Yuuri cries.

“You accepted my sacred name, we forged an unbreakable mental bond, during our mating ceremony you - . . .  you accepted the goddesses blessings, we made love.” Vitya shakes his head in disbelief, “There were times I thought you might not know but I thought it was because you were shy. I’m sorry Yuuri, I thought you figured it out. I always meant to tell you before it came to this.” Vitya shamefully bows his head.

“We’re . . . married?” Yuuri sits back in shock. The words are heavy on his tongue and make his stomach roil with nausea. The last few months flash before his eyes in an instant. All those dates, all those tender words whispered with heads on pillows, all those steamy summer nights spent crying each other’s name in ecstasy. How much of that was real? How much of their relationship was Vitya just pretending out of obligation? 

“Can you ever forgive me Yuuri?” Vitya pleads softly. Hot tears stream down Yuuri’s cheeks.

“It was all a lie. All this time you let me believe - I thought - I’m such an idiot.”

Vitya shifts forward, placing a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder which he shrugs off. Vitya lets his hand drop back into his own lap.

“Yuuri you’re not an idiot. Yes, our meeting was unconventional but I swear upon our place in the Beyond that my feelings for you are genuine. I never wanted to hurt you.” Vitya insisted.

“How long?” Yuuri asks, “How long have we been . . .  _ mated _ ?”

“Since the moment my name left your lips.” Vitya answered honestly.

“Five minutes,” Yuuri states numbly, “We knew each other  _ five minutes _ before I signed my life away to you.” 

Yuuri can’t even begin to describe the amount of hurt and anger tugging at his heart. Deep down, beyond the shock and pain there’s still a part of him that loves Vitya but right now the pain is overshadowing any hint of affection he may have. 

How could Yuuri have been so dumb? Every moment, every word, Vitya’s always had the upper hand on their relationship. Yuuri feels cheated, left out. 

Vitya takes Yuuri’s hands in his and and shifts himself so that he’s kneeling in front of Yuuri. Yuuri looks down with bitter anger in his heart as Vitya bows low to the ground and kisses the floor in front of Yuuri’s feet.

“In the eyes of the Thirteen, I beg my mate for mercy and promise upon my soul I will pray for his forgiveness every waking moment we may share together. I lay before him subject to his will, shamed and humbled. My mate is a good and kind man and is undeserving of how I’ve wronged him. I’ve shamed the goddesses, my household, myself, and my mate with my actions. I vow -” Vitya whispers prayers into the stone floor, almost unheard to Yuuri’s ears.

“Vitya stop.” Yuuri interrupts, pulling Vitya up to a kneeling position. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears, his face contorted sharply with anguish. “I don’t want your prayers.”

“What can I do to even begin making this right?” Vitya begs. Yuuri shakes his head.

“I think I need to be alone right now.” Yuuri says. Through their bond, the bond responsible for this entire mess, Yuuri acutely feels threads snapping one by one, the vast sea of emotion becoming more numb with each break. Vitya looks up at Yuuri looking more terrified than when he went head to head with a man hungry beast. 

“Yuuri please,” Vitya pleads, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Yuuri chokes on a sob and reaches a shaking hand out to wipe away a tear from Vitya’s delicate cheekbone. “I can’t lose you.”

“It’s not forever. I just need to collect my thoughts.” Yuuri promises, rising to his feet. Vitya bows his head in defeat. Vitya looks like he’s a broken man and it tears Yuuri’s heart apart.

“After all I’ve done I suppose it's the least I could give you.” Vitya says without meeting Yuuri’s eyes. “Take as much time as you need.” 

Yuuri drops Vitya’s hand and walks down the empty hallway towards anywhere but here. Loud cheers can be heard from inside the temple doors as the couple inside celebrates their union with the rest of the world. Vitya bows his head and lets Yuuri go without another word.

It hurts to walk away like this. A part of Yuuri desperately wants to bury himself in Vitya’s arms and wipe away all his anguished tears from his cheeks. Another, much stronger, part of him is inconsolably angry.

Not a few hours ago things between him and Vitya were great, or at least Yuuri thought it was. Yuuri really thought they had something special and he was looking forward to letting their relationship blossom with their newfound love. Yuuri supposes they still have that opportunity but it’s also changed hasn’t it? How can they move on from this when everything’s been turned around backwards?

Looking back now Yuuri can easily see all the chinks in the armor that until now had passed over his head. Yuuri fell for Vitya so hard and fast he never stopped to think any of this through. Yuuri feels likes such an idiot for not figuring it all out earlier or at least stopping to think before so easily spreading his legs and opening his heart. Why would someone like Vitya give someone like Yuuri any sort of attention if not to get out of a forced marriage with someone else? 

Yuuri feels like such a fool. How much more inexperienced and naive can he be to let any of this happen?

Yuuri wanders around the imperial palace in the direction of  _ anywhere but there _ . Servants and lesser priests passed him by in the corridors sending him curious looks when they notice Vitya’s absence by Yuuri’s side. Yuuri ignores them and quietly passes them by in search of a place where he could be alone and think.

Yuuri pauses when he passes by a pair of towering carved wooden doors down an abandoned hallway that looked as if it had seen better days. The natural motifs on the door are worn and violently chipped away in places but it still reminds him of the place he now calls home. With a pang in his heart Yuuri pushes open the doors. 

Yuuri coughs as his entrance kicks up decades worth of dust. When the dust settles Yuuri knows exactly what kind of room he just walked into. 

“Of course.” Yuuri grumbles sarcastically. Of course he would find the one room in this palace that’s an abandoned temple. Statues are haphazardly shoved to the edges of the room and while some of them are harder to recognize from wear and damage, many of the women still stood tall and proud in their abandoned state. 

There’s a chilling silence that hangs in the air of the temple that Yuuri’s never felt in any of his visits to the temples. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t have Vitya by his side but he feels like a stranger, completely unworthy to be visiting even this decrepit collection of statues.  

Despite feeling out of place, Yuuri stays. Yuuri likely won’t be disturbed in this place considering he’s probably the first visitor in years. Besides, he can’t think of a more ironic place to collect his thoughts.

Yuuri steps over wooden offering bowls,long since pillaged and thrown carelessly to the side. In his path, The Lovers are toppled over but is still miraculously in tact. The statues in this temple are on a considerably less grand scale than the ones back home so Yuuri does his civic duty and rights the embracing couple back to their upright position and lays a nearby offering bowl by their feet. 

Yuuri continues his path further into the room finds himself drawn to the shrine of the Ascender, not spiritually by any means but because of it’s seclusion from the other twelve remnants of shrines. He’s able to settle down with his back resting against the backside of the pedestal holding up her likeness and just take in the silence of the room. Her shadow shrouds Yuuri from the blinding sunlight flowing in through the cracked stained glass windows and offers a small bit of ease to Yuuri that the others don’t seem to bring him. 

Yuuri hugs his knees to his chest and rests his chin on the tops of his knees as he contemplates the predicament he’s found himself in. Yuuri’s somehow found himself on an alien planet, living with wonderfully hospitable people, and somehow along the way he accidentally agreed to get married to a inhumanly beautiful, utterly charming alien man who Yuuri is unbelievably angry at. 

Well Yuuri  _ has _ been saying that he can gladly spend the rest of his life on this planet hasn’t he? He can’t say that he didn’t get what he wished for. 

But can he really spend the rest of his life here - with Vitya? Can Yuuri settle into a life as a husband after everything that’s happened? As a _mate?_

Yuuri doesn’t even know what that entails! There’s still so much that Vitya hasn’t made clear about what sort of expectations he has for Yuuri. Clearly, they can’t just carry on like nothing has changed because everything has in fact changed. Vitya’s made a lifelong commitment to Yuuri and like it or not Yuuri has made that same commitment. 

Yuuri is nothing but a man of his word. 

He can’t rightly fault Vitya for Yuuri’s own cultural unawareness. Yuuri was always too distracted by the glittering world around him and the confusing language to catch on. Somewhere along the way Vitya must have realized that Yuuri had no idea what he agreed to and things became . . . complicated. 

Now they’re here. 

But where is here?

Does Yuuri still care for Vitya in a way that he’s never cared for anyone else? Of course he does. Does he still want to be in an intimate relationship with him? Yes, probably. Can he forgive Vitya for his impulsiveness and lack of forethought? That point isn’t as clear to Yuuri. 

Why couldn’t he have waited and asked this of Yuuri after knowing him for at least a few days? Yuuri knows the council gave him a deadline to choose a mate but they still had time. Maybe Yuuri wouldn’t have said yes after reaching the month deadline with Vitya, but he still would have liked the option to make the decision for himself knowing all the facts. 

Who knows, maybe he would have willing agreed to mate with Vitya. 

As Yuuri sits underneath the Ascender his eyelids become heavy and he lets his eyes slip closed. It’s been a long, emotional morning and despite the suns sitting high in the sky, Yuuri feels too drained to even fight staying awake.

Yuuri wakes up by the lake again and sighs. 

_ Not this again.  _

The woman in white is already seated beside him and looking every bit like a rageful spirit ready to smite Yuuri at a moment’s notice. Yuuri can’t bring himself to care about this right now. 

“He’s in pain.” She accuses with seething rage. 

“Who is?” Yuuri asks, staring out to the water hoping that this dream would end soon. 

“ _ Your mate _ .” She hisses. “How could you abandon him like that?”

“Look lady, I  _ really _ don’t need a lecture from a ghost right now.” Yuuri snaps, “If you could leave me to wallow in peace, I would very much appreciate that.”

“Stupid boy,” She hisses under her breath, “Did your mother never tell you not to run away from your problems?” 

“She also taught me to be honest. How did that work out for my mate?” Yuuri asks spitefully. Consciously he knows he doesn’t mean his words, not really. He’s just tired and angry and all he wants more than anything is to be left alone in peace. But this mystery lady is making that impossible. 

The woman narrows her eyes at Yuuri, “You’re not from here so let me explain this to you. Vitya is your mate, the man who you will call your husband the rest of your life. This isn’t like your planet, there’s no _ undoing _ a mating bond once it’s sealed. To even attempt to break that bond causes immeasurable pain to both mates that will drive even the best of Terrans to madness. If you choose that route it would be far more merciful if you stabbed Vitya through the heart with his own blade. Vitya is a good man, a better mate than you can comprehend. At least give him a chance to repair what he’s broken before you damn him to a life of mateless torture.” She shakes with unconcealed anger. 

She fades away before Yuuri has a chance to respond and Yuuri wakes right where he fell asleep against the statue of the Ascender. Yuuri wipes away the cold sweat that had collected on his brow and out of the corner of his eye a faint glimmer catches his attention. Yuuri looks down beside him and sees a hooked blade, not unlike the hunting blade Vitya usually keeps on him, glaring up at him from inside an offering bowl. 

That definitely wasn’t there when Yuuri fell asleep. 

Yuuri picks up the blade and feels its weight in his hand. The metal feels like its burning into his skin like some sort of righteous judgement. Yuuri drops the knife and kicks it across the room where it spins until it stops at the foot of the Huntress, the hooked tip pointing accusingly back at him. 

Yuuri buries his fingers in his hair and cries into knees. How can he do this? He knows he doesn’t want to leave Vitya but everything’s so much more difficult now. 

Yuuri never got the chance to decide what  _ he _ wanted. All Yuuri’s life people have been making decisions for him, never asking him what  _ he _ really wanted and now the one person he’s trusted more than anyone has been just like everybody else. 

Yuuri’s never had a choice. 

He doesn’t have a choice now. 

He loves Vitya, this doesn’t change that. He feels betrayed but the hopeful part of him can still see a glimmer of future where they work past this and can be happy again. So what other choice does he have?

He doesn’t have a choice.

Yuuri jumps at the sound of the door creaking open but relief washes over him when Vitya’s mother steps into the temple. She gets one look of Yuuri curled up and crying in the corner and immediately rushes over and pulls him into her arms. Yuuri relaxes into her and sobs openly into her shoulder. 

“I know, my son.” She soothes, “I know it hurts.”

“How did you find me?” Yuuri asks numbly after he runs out of tears to shed. 

“Vitya told me what happened after the ceremony. We’ve been searching for you for hours. We were worried sick that something might have happened to you. I can’t begin to tell you how relieved I am to find you.” She says.

“I’m sorry Mama. I messed up everything. I abandoned Vitya, I just left him standing there and I ran away.”

“Hush now, don’t you worry about Vitya. He got himself into this mess by not making his intentions clear. You had every right to ask to be alone.” Mama reassures, tenderly brushing aside his hair as any caring mother would, “Do you still wish to be alone?” She asks. Yuuri mutely shakes his head. 

“What should I do, Mama?” Yuuri mumbles.

“What do  _ you _ want, Yuuri?” She asks. Yuuri doesn’t know how to answer that. He knows what the woman in his dreams wants him to do, he knows what Vitya wants, he knows what everyone else wants out of him but he isn’t sure what he wants himself. 

“Ultimately it’s your decision, Yuuri,” She continues when it becomes clear that Yuuri doesn’t have an answer to her question, “Vitya’s forfeit any right he had to having input on the future of your relationship with him. No one expects you to forgive him right away. What he did was a terrible thing. I doubt he’ll be able to ever forgive himself for making you feel this way.” Mama says.

“Tell me honestly, what would happen to him if I left?” Yuuri asks, turning his head up to look her in the eye. Her expression briefly contorts into that of anguish but the quickly covers it up with her usual gentle mask. 

“Don’t worry yourself over that.” She dismisses. 

“Mama please, I want to know.” Yuuri pleads. She sighs and frowns deeply, carefully considering her answer. 

“You might not experience anything because you’re human but for him it would mean the end. Our mating bond is interwoven with our day to day ability to connect and communicate with others. We’re able to bond platonically,” She says intertwining their fingers and sending waves of motherly comfort to prove her point, “ _ You _ are intimately connected with Vitya’s ability to connect like every other Terran but if you leave, Vitya won’t be able to have that connection with anyone anymore. But it’s not just that, Yuuri. Most mates that are abandoned lose all sense of purpose in the world. They become lifeless shells of their former selves, unable to care for their most basic needs but most enter the Beyond before they have the opportunity to reach that point. Socially speaking, Vitya will likely be shunned by many in the city. To have a mate abandon you, it implies that you have done something deserving of the worst fate imaginable. It’s cruel, I know, and there are cracks in that system, but it's how our social structure works. Vitya will be abandoned not only by you but by the rest of the world. He’ll never receive the help he will desperately needs to carry on because by leaving him you are marking him as unworthy of redemption.” 

“I’d be giving Vitya a death sentence.” Yuuri realizes. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’m not trying to scare you. You asked for me to be truthful.” Mama apologizes. 

“No, it’s ok. I asked.” Yuuri reassures. “I think . . . I want to stay, to try and rebuild what we had. We were so happy just a few days ago, even if it all was a lie.  I hope we can get that back.”

“It will take a great effort from both of you to come to terms with this and move past it.” She warns. 

Yuuri nods, feeling more sound in his decision, “I know. But if half of what we felt was real then it’s worth fighting for right?” 

“I will support you in whatever way I can within my power.” Mama encourages. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiles weakly. 

“What say we leave this glorified storage closet?” She asks with an encouraging pat on Yuuri’s back.

“Aren’t all temples supposed to be sacred to you?” Yuuri laughs. 

“Yes well I think things become considerably less sacred when you start leaving cleaning supplies and dead rodents everywhere,” She says eyeing the Farmer who, instead of holding a customary sickle, is grasping at a wooden broom. Yuuri can’t help but to laugh at the blasphemy. “Come my dear, the feast is about to start. You look like you could use a strong drink and hearty food.” 

“If it’s alright with you, I think I’m just going to go back to my room. I don’t think I have the constitution to face Vitya yet.” Yuuri says. Mama waves him off and pulls Yuuri to his feet.

“I think it would be best to avoid the bedroom right now. Vitya went back there some time ago while we were searching for you hoping you would eventually return. Chris is there with him, making sure he doesn’t do anything rash. Vitya likely be there the rest of the night.”

“I don’t want him to worry about me.” Yuuri said, his mind imagining Vitya pacing a trench in the middle of their quarters, his mind running wild with worry.

“I’ll have a message sent to Chris assuring your safety.” She assures, “Please come to the feast, Yuuri. Not as Vitya’s mate but as my son. You wouldn’t leave a poor old woman alone to fend off the hounds alone would you?” She jokes lightly, guiding Yuuri to the exit of the dusty temple. 

Yuuri has to relent with that logic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	15. Feasting With Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri spends the evening alone.

Yuuri didn’t expect that he would enjoy the feast as much as he did. He sat beside Vitya’s mother all night who, despite her proper exterior, up close and personal she’s a natural entertainer. Yuuri even witnesses the empress crack a smile over an amusing story of Mama recalling a time when Vitya and Princess Mila went out into the forest and came back riding on a wild tiger. Yuuri can honestly say he enjoyed the night, or maybe that’s the six horns of the sweet alcoholic drink they’re serving talking. 

He even got the chance to talk with the brides over a dessert of fresh fruits and a sweet nut cake. 

“So you’re the man who’s stolen my cousin’s heart?” Princess Mila says with a teasing smile, drawing Yuuri’s attention away from the cup of alcohol that is increasingly looking more fuzzy to Yuuri’s vision. 

“Sorry?” Yuuri says with a shrug. 

“You know, no one ever thought he would take a mate. Rumor has it if he took any longer, that council of yours was going to pair him off with the first person that could stand to be around him more than five minutes.” Sara, Princess Mila’s new mate, says perched sweetly on Mila’s lap. It’s another wedding tradition apparently, as is feeding each other your first meal as a mated couple. Yuuri’s beginning to catch onto all these wedding traditions now. 

“Well . . . here I am!” Yuuri slurs, the purple liquid sloshing over the rim of the horn. Luckily for him the Princess is just outside the path of the projectile liquid. A servant is immediately at the table to clean away the spilled drink. Yuuri blushes and apologizes to the servant. 

“Well I’m glad Victor found someone who makes him as happy as my beautiful mate makes me.” Mila says, sweetly kissing her mate. Yuuri wants to vomit . . . more so because of all the alcohol than anything. 

“Yeah me too,” Yuuri says into the horn he’s drinking out of, “I mean I am too . . . happy that is - that I found him. Fuck I’m drunk.” Yuuri sighs. 

“Is that all you’ve been drinking?” Sara asks pointing to Yuuri’s drink, “You’re only supposed to drink that in between courses to cleanse the palette.” Sara giggles. 

“That’s quite impressive Yuuri! I bet you could drink the emperor under the table if you set your mind to it.” Mila applauds. 

“Am I supposed to be drinking something else?” Yuuri wonders. Now that he’s looking around the table he sees that most of the guests have moved on to drinking water or a sweet pressed juice. Yuuri looks back down at his own alcoholic drink and in his drunken logic decides to down the rest in one go. 

Mila laughs at the display in delight, “Remind me to invite you to more of these get-togethers.”

“So where is Victor this evening? I know I saw him earlier before the ceremony.” Mila asks. 

“He wasn’t feeling well.” Yuuri lies, “He sends his regrets,” 

Mila’s lips tighten into a fine line as if she didn’t believe a word Yuuri said. If she didn’t, she never said anything about it, instead launching into humorous story of the antics she and Sara got up to when they were just young girls.

Yuuri is thankful for the distraction at the very least. But as the night wears on, Yuuri can’t shake the feeling that he’s supposed to be somewhere else. His thoughts keep going back to where Vitya sat in their room all alone feeling god knows how while Yuuri gets drunk with a bunch of Citadel nobles. Vitya’s empty seat beside him mocks him coldly the longer the night wears on.

It doesn’t feel right. 

“Hey,” Yuuri leans over and gently taps on Mama’s shoulder, “I’m going to leave and check on Vity-Victor. Will you be alright with the wolves?” 

“Are you sure that is the wisest idea dear?” Mama asks. 

“I can’t stop thinking about him Mama. I have to at least make sure he’s ok.” Yuuri says, 

Seeing that Yuuri isn’t about to give up on this mission, she nods with reluctant approval, “Thank you for accompanying me tonight Yuuri,” 

“It was fun. Thank you for making me come.” Yuuri says. He genuinely means it but right now he needs to come back to reality and face his conflicts head on. Yuuri needs to be with Vitya right now. 

Before Yuuri has the chance to collect himself and leave the feast, the doors to the great hall open with the entrance of a new guest, no, two new guests. Chris with his short blond hair and cheery disposition walks in with his arm thrown around the shoulder of a tall lanky man with short silver hair that hangs close to his face and completely veils one eye. The silver haired man looks like he would rather be anywhere but here right now. 

It takes Yuuri a second to recognize who the man beside Chris is but when he does recognize the familiar delicate features and telling bright blue eyes, Yuuri gasps and covers his mouth with his hand to hide the horrified expression on his face. The entire room falls silent in shock at the new guest’s unexpected makeover.

Vitya’s gaze flashes upwards, searching, stopping only when he finds Yuuri among the crowd. Immediately Vitya’s face relaxes with the realization that Yuuri is here, safe and sound. He looks like he wants to run into Yuuri’s arms but as soon as he takes a step forward, Chris catches his arm and pulls him back. 

Yuuri nods his head, signaling to Chris that Yuuri is fine approaching Vitya. As soon as Chris releases Vitya, he’s by Yuuri’s side in an instant engulfing him into an unbreakable embrace. Yuuri accepts it willingly, burying his nose in Vitya’s chest and inhaling the scent of home that is tied so intimately with Vitya’s scent. 

“I’m so sorry.” Is the first thing that leaves Vitya’s lips. 

“I know.” Yuuri whispers against Vitya’s robes. 

“I love you so much.” Vitya sobs.

“I love you too.” Yuuri replies feeling a new wave of tears threaten to spring forth even after spending most of the day in tears. 

“I promise to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you,” Vitya swears, “if you’ll still keep me as your mate, that is” He corrects himself, his face contorting in pain at the very possibility of Yuuri not accepting him.  

“I will.” Yuuri swears. Vitya’s face lights up with uncontained relief, “But we really need to talk about this Victor. Not here but soon.” Yuuri says eyeing the growing crowd that’s watching them closely. 

Vitya ignores the onlookers keeping his gaze trained on Yuuri as if he’s worried Yuuri will disappear before his very eyes. He intertwined his fingers with Yuuri’s and leans over to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s. 

“Will you dance with me?” He requests. Yuuri squeezes Vitya’s hand and wordlessly nods.

Vitya smiles with relief and slowly leads Yuuri out to the dance floor. The crowds part for them, many of the aristocrats whispering behind hands as they make their way past. 

The beat of the drums is slow and languid, perfect for just swaying in place. Yuuri wraps one arm around Vitya’s waist to come to rest on his lower back while his other hand remains clasped with Vitya’s. Yuuri rests his head on Vitya’s chest and takes comfort in hearing the sound of Vitya’s heartbeat mix with the drums. 

“Is this how humans dance?” Vitya laughs bittersweetly. Yuuri looks around the room to see that other couples are partaking in more traditional Terran dances. Yuuri shrugs and can’t bring himself to care if they stand out. This position feels more comfortable, more intimate. It’s exactly what Yuuri needs right now. 

“Let me be human for just this moment,” Yuuri says. Vitya kisses the top of Yuuri’s head and holds him closer in response.

They silently sway like that for much of the song, just enjoying the feeling of holding one another again after such an emotionally taxing day. Yuuri didn’t realize how much he missed not being near Vitya until the moment they were reunited in each other’s arms. There’s still a lot they need to talk about, a lot of emotions to sift through, but for now Yuuri is comfortable just holding each other. 

“I thought I lost you forever,” Vitya whispers.

“I felt so betrayed Vitya. Why did you keep it from me?” Yuuri asks in hushed tones, pulling away only slightly from Vitya so that he can look at him.

“I didn’t intentionally lie to you. I would never do that, Yuuri. The day we met was the day the council gave me a deadline to find a mate. I met you, and you were so kind and sweet. I thought to myself that given any other circumstances I would have loved to spend the time getting to know you and maybe one day we could become proper mates. I didn’t have that kind of time to spend so I panicked and went through the motions of making us mates as soon as possible. I genuinely thought you knew what you were agreeing to when we met, that you somehow saw my desperation and wanted to help. It wasn’t until much later that I realized that you only agreed to mate with me and go through all the ceremonies because I was your only reference to the Terran ways and you might have only gone through with everything because you didn’t understand.” Vitya says apologetically. Even though their connection is still numb from their near break up Yuuri can sense Vitya’s overwhelming feelings of honesty and remorse.

“So our entire marriage is just one giant misunderstanding?” Yuuri clarifies.

“Essentially,” Vitya agrees, “Believe me if I could do this all over again, I would.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Yuuri argues. 

Vitya looks rightfully surprised at Yuuri’s answer, “You wouldn’t?” Vitya asks, surprised. 

Yuuri shakes his head, “No, I wouldn’t. We’re still together aren’t we? I’ve enjoyed spending these last few months with you, Vitya. Your life, your love, has sparked something inside of me and I think I’m a better man for it. Despite everything, without you being in my life I’m not sure I would be half as satisfied with my life that I am now. I’ve spent so much of my life alone, you make me a better human being. I wouldn’t trade any of that for the world, even if we might have a few missteps along the way.”

“Yuuri,” Vitya says with bittersweet tears in his eyes. Without another word he leans in and connects their lips with Yuuri’s for the first time all day. The kiss is hesitant and gentle, their hearts both still too fragile for anything more than tender healing affection. 

Yuuri pulls away from the kiss and rests his forehead against Vitya’s, “You have to promise me something, Vitya.” Yuuri whispers. 

“Anything,” Vitya breathes against Yuuri’s lips.

“No more secrets,” Yuuri requests.

Vitya needs no time in agreeing, “No more secrets,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	16. New Beginnings with an Alien

Yuuri wakes up the next morning in a room that is still unfamiliar to his brain and with a pounding headache from all the alcohol he drank last night to boot. Yuuri rolls over in bed and comes into contact with a familiar warm body. He snuggles into Vitya in an attempt to block out any invading light for just five more minutes of much needed rest. Vitya’s deep chuckle resonates in his chest, making Yuuri’s objective impossible to accomplish. 

“You’re going to have to get up soon. We’re leaving as soon as the mounts are ready.” Vitya says.

Yuuri whimpers but keeps his eyes closed, “Five more minutes,” He moans. 

“Fine,” Vitya relents, turning to nuzzle his nose in Yuuri’s neck, “But only because I like to spoil you.”

They settle into a quiet rhythm and Yuuri is teetering on the edge of slumber but is unable to. He sighs in resignation and cracks his eyes open and his eyes meet Vitya’s for the first time who is already wide awake and watching Yuuri. Yuuri blinks in surprise at Vitya’s new short hairstyle. He’s not used to seeing it so short first thing in the morning yet so of course it still takes him by surprise. 

He kind of likes his hair this way. Don’t get him wrong, he’ll miss being able to brush his fingers through Vitya’s long locks of silver hair but there’s also something so endearing how Vitya’s short hair makes it so his bed head is that much more out of control. Hairs stick up in whatever direction they please, not weighed down by the long length anymore. 

“You cut your hair.” Yuuri comments he notes for the first time since the drastic change. Vitya blushes and runs his fingers through the short strands, his fingers finding the end far too earlier than he’s used to. 

“An knee jerk reaction on my part. Chris tried to stop me from doing it but by the time he found me it was already done.” Vitya says with an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. 

“Why did you do it?” Yuuri asks, 

Vitya sighs and cups Yuuri’s cheek tenderly with his hand “Sometimes I forget you’re not from here,” He says before dropping his hand back to his side, “On Terra our hair is connected intimately with our pride. It’s customary to cut hair only when you've brought great shame to yourself and the people you love. I had no way of knowing if you would ever accept me again, I was convinced that you would want nothing to do with me if I ever saw you again.” Vitya confesses. “Does it look hideous?” He asks, looking hesitantly at Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart breaks for him. 

Yuuri reaches out and runs his hand through the short fringe hanging over Vitya’s eye, “I think it looks handsome.” Yuuri reassures. “You could have any length of hair and I would still think you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.” 

“Thank you, Yuuri.” Vitya says, raising his own hand to toy with the ends of Yuuri’s hair that has grown to brush against the back of his neck, “Your hair has grown longer since we’ve met. I think you have me beat.” He teases, brushing his fingertips against his now bare neck. 

“I’ve been growing it out. I noticed most everyone I’ve met had long hair and I thought you would like it better if I grew it out.” Yuuri admits, realizing only when it leaves his mouth how ridiculous it sounds. 

“ _ Yuuri,” _ Vitya tuts, “I like you just the way you are. I know long hair isn’t a human custom like it is here. You don’t need to change yourself to make me attracted to you.” He says before leaning in to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, “You do just fine arousing me, no matter how you look,” Vitya whispers intimately. He presses a kiss to the shell of Yuuri’s ear and an involuntary shiver runs down his spine. 

“You really think so?” Yuuri asks, 

Vitya smiles and grazes his hand along the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, “I could show you if you still need convincing?” Vitya offers. Yuuri nods silently and watches as Vitya begins his work. 

He starts by guiding Yuuri to lay down among the nest of pillows and starts trailing soft, slow kisses down Yuuri’s neck and shoulder until he reaches Yuuri pert nipple. Yuuri gasps when Vitya’s thumb grazes over the sensitive nub. Vitya spares one glance at Yuuri before leaning in and running his tongue against the sensitive area. The contrast between Vitya’s rough tongue and the hot, wet, delicious, heat of his mouth is enough to set his entire body on fire if it wasn’t already. 

Vitya doesn’t linger too long in pleasuring Yuuri’s nipples and continues downward, kissing down his torso and dipping his tongue along the natural ripples in Yuuri’s musculature. Yuuri’s fingers lace through Vitya’s short hair, needing something to ground himself in reality as Vitya works on taking Yuuri’s body to higher peaks of pleasure. 

Vitya lightly grips Yuuri thighs as he makes his way further downward to the natural v his hipline makes pointing Vitya towards his end goal. Vitya kisses along the outline of Yuuri’s hip bone, keeping his eyes on Yuuri for his reaction. Yuuri sighs and arches his pelvis upwards, unequivocally encouraging Vitya to continue on.

Vitya wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist and holds the weight of his lower body up so that he can settle himself between Yuuri’s legs. He places hot open mouthed kisses along Yuuri’s shaft before licking the length in one long upwards stroke. Yuuri bites on his fist to mask the moan escaping his mouth. 

“Your moans are too beautiful to hide, my Yuuri.” Vitya encourages, lovingly stroking Yuuri’s cock with the absence of his mouth. 

Yuuri’s mouth opens before he has chance to pass what he’s about to say through a filter, “Your mouth is too pretty not to be busy.” Yuuri retorts, reaching down and lightly tapping his cock against Vitya’s pretty pink lips. Vitya’s eyes widen at the boldness but he quickly shakes off the shock with a delighted laugh. Yuuri blushes fiercely and covers his face with his hands to hide his mortification. 

_ ‘I can’t believe I actually said that!’  _ Yuuri doesn’t know what came over him. Who is this insatiable sexual deviant and how can Yuuri banish him to the next solar system?

“I like this bold Yuuri. I think we should let him come out and play more often.” Vitya teases, accenting his words with a soft kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri couldn’t feel mortified if he tried. Vitya sighs when Yuuri doesn’t come out of his horny turtle impersonation and he pries Yuuri’s hands away from his face himself. “I’m not offended, Yuuri. I like when you say what you really want. I find it incredibly arousing, in fact.”

“You do?” Yuuri finally spares a glance in Vitya’s direction. 

“I do.” Vitya nods. He sinks back down Yuuri’s body and settles once again between Yuuri’s legs, “Now tell me again what you want me to do with my mouth.” He purs, softly nuzzling his nose against Yuuri’s cock. The vision alone is enough to send more blood flooding straight to his member. How can he possibly resist when the love of his life is looking up at him like  _ that _ ?

Yuuri decides to play into the eros persona that Vitya seems to take pleasure in. Yuuri takes hold of Vitya by the chin and tilts his head upwards to catch him in Yuuri’s heated gaze, “I want you to suck me off with that pretty little mouth of yours.” Yuuri demands. A spark lights in Vitya’s eye and he obediently engulfs Yuuri in his mouth without ever breaking eye contact. 

Yuuri leans his head back against the pillows of their bed and sighs, just letting himself enjoy the feeling of Vitya’s mouth moving over him. Vitya expertly works his tongue and mouth pleasuring Yuuri. Yuuri doesn’t have much experience to compare it to but the feeling of Vitya’s mouth pleasuring him is easily the most pleasurable experience he’s had in his life.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Yuuri swears under his breath. Vitya hums around Yuuri’s cock sending pleasant vibrations through him. Yuuri instinctively winds his fingers through Vitya’s short hair to ground him in reality while the wave of pleasure subsides.

Vitya is relentless though, hellbent on driving Yuuri mad with pleasure. Yuuri’s moans only seem to spur him on in taking Yuuri harder,  _ deeper _ . This is when Yuuri finds out that aliens do not, in fact, have a gag reflex.  Vitya takes Yuuri so deep until his cock his hitting the back of Vitya’s throat with almost every bob of Vitya’s head.

“Vitya! That feels so good,” Yuuri gasps. He can feel Vitya fighting a grin with his lips wrapped around Yuuri’s shaft. 

Yuuri’s undoing comes when Vitya halts all movement and just holds Yuuri there with the tip of his cock pressing against the back of Vitya’s throat. Yuuri can feel every minute twitch and contraction of Vitya’s throat which is enough stimulation to cause Yuuri to come down Vitya’s throat with a groan. 

Vitya swallows all Yuuri has to offer and diligently laps up any remaining traces along Yuuri’s shaft. By the time Yuuri is soft again, Vitya releases him and crawls back up to bed to snuggle at Yuuri’s side. 

“Are you convinced that I find you attractive?” Vitya asks, trailing his fingers alone the curves and ridges of Yuuri’s torso while resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll need convincing again.” Yuuri jokes. Vitya grins and reaches up to connect his lips with Yuuri in a comfortable but lazy kiss. Yuuri is surprised by how much he enjoys tasting traces of himself on Vitya’s lips. It’s like the primal part of him is saying  _ ‘these lips are mine. No other man is allowed to enjoy him in this way.’ _

With recent revelations, now more so than ever. 

They’re pulled out of their embrace by a loud pounding at the door. 

“If you two are done fucking, we need to go! If your not in the courtyard and mounted in fifteen minutes your mother has given us permission to leave you behind!” Chris calls. Yuuri blushes deep red and hides his face in Vitya’s now-bare neck. Did the whole palace hear Vitya blow Yuuri? Did everyone now know how  _ thoroughly  _ he enjoys being blown by Vitya?

“We should get up,” Vitya says after some moments of silence, “We have a long journey ahead of us.”

Yuuri and Vitya rise from bed, Yuuri being just slightly weak in the knees until Vitya wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist either as an affectionate gesture or because he  _ knows _ his mouth was that good. Yuuri can’t decide which is probably more true. 

They ready themselves in silence, dressing in the most comfortable travel robes they own, ready to start their journey back to the only home they know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	17. Gift Shopping for an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes looking for a gift to give Vitya.

“You did the right thing.” A familiar voice says. Yuuri looks to his side and is met with the ghost that just won’t seem to leave his dreams. 

“It’s you again.” Yuuri sighs. 

“I wanted to apologize for how I talked to you when we last met. The situation was . . . tense to say the least. I only wanted what was best for the both of you,” She says. 

“That’s all well and good but I have no idea who are so I really don’t see why you should care.” Yuuri argues. 

“Our time is limited, Yuuri.  Just trust me when I say I’m investing in your family’s well being.”

“And how is that?” Yuuri challenges. He doesn’t much like being left in the dark. This woman has been invading his dreams long enough without explanation. 

“In due time, Yuuri.” She shakes her head. 

“Can I at least know your name? If this is going to be a regular thing I want to know what to call you.” 

She thinks for a moment, “Your people once called me Diana. I think that name should suit just fine.”

“Diana,” Yuuri repeats.She smiles and softly pats Yuuri’s hand before rising to her feet. 

“My time has come to an end. It was nice to finally introduce ourselves properly.” She says, turning to leave but pauses as if she just recalled something, “Take care of Vitya, Yuuri. His heart has been filled with sorrow for far too long.” 

“I will,” Yuuri promises. 

The dream fades away and Yuuri wakes up in he and Vitya’s room in the tower. It’s been a few days since they arrived home from the Citadel. The subject of what happened while they were in the cold halls of that far off palace is still a sore spot but they’re moving on. There are brief moments when Yuuri forgets what happened but one glance at Vitya and he’s reminded bittersweetly of the status of their relationship, Vitya’s short hair serving as a painful reminder of the conflict their relationship has to overcome. 

But as much as Yuuri is still settling into his role as mate, it’s not something he would ever change. He was scared that first night before the wedding feast, his knee jerk reaction was to run away and never come back but when the dust settled and resentful feelings quelled Yuuri came to the conclusion that he and Vitya’s relationship hadn’t changed at all. Not really, anyway. They still love each other, they’re still committed to each other, they still support each other. The only thing that’s changed between them is titles. 

So now all Yuuri has to do is get used to the idea of calling his alien boyfriend  _ mate _ . 

It’s easier said than done as it turns out. Along with the title change comes the new ground of rebuilding the trust they once had. It hurts, but they’re taking small steps together with each new day as mates. 

Yuuri sighs and glances down to watch Vitya as he slumbers, his arms circled tightly around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri smiles and lovingly runs his fingers through Vitya’s hair. Yuuri marvels at how beautiful his mate looks as he’s bathed in early morning light. 

Yuuri could have stayed like this all morning but the peace is interrupted when his datapad pings to life with an incoming transmission. Yuuri reaches over to the pillow he left it last night while he was waiting for Vitya to join him in bed. Yuuri brings it up to his chest and squints at the bright light coming from the screen. 

He has a few data transmissions from the other Voyager’s missions but what’s more interesting is the new message he has waiting for him from Phichit. He forgot that he intended to send Phichit an update after the failed flying attempt he and Vitya had but with everything going on it slipped his mind.

Yuuri sits up a little in bed, trying not to disturb Vitya as much as possible. As soon as he’s sure his shifting around hasn’t disturbed his lover, Yuuri opens the message.

_ Yuuri!  _

_ You responded! Don’t ever scare me like that again >.<! You’ve been completely off radar for months! I thought - It doesn’t matter what I thought. Just don’t ghost me with no indication if you’re still alive. I was worried Yuuri.  _

_ It’s lonely up here you know and the others aren’t half as fun to talk to. Seung Gil is the only one left in our quadrant and he’s all ‘mission’ this, ‘self sustaining astro caryophyllales’ that. If you left me to talk to that man about plants for the rest of my life I would resurrect you and kill you myself.  _

_ But I’m relieved you’re ok, Yuuri. _

_ So what’s this planet like if its so important for you to be afk for weeks at a time? Not that I’m salty about it or anything, I just like to live vicariously through you since my sector is boring af right now. Did you find any neat space stuff? Any plants Seung Gil can pop a boner over? _

_ Let me know how you’re doing. Physically, mentally, emotionally. I miss talking to you. _

_ Phichit Chulanot _

Yuuri smiles to himself at the bright screen. He didn’t realize how much his missed talking with Phichit, how much he missed talking with a human who understands all he’s been through to get here. He feels bad for not responding earlier. 

_ Phichit, _

_ I’m sorry I haven’t responded earlier. Life here has been . . . unpredictable lately. But I’ve been good. I’m happy, really happy. You don’t need to worry yourself about me.  _

_ You can tell Seung Gil that this planet has a multitude of ecosystems and all the plants he could ever want to geek out over . . . and intelligent life.  _

_ There’s aliens here, Phichit.  _

_ Real live people with language, culture, religion, conflicts, traditions. I’ve been living among them ever since I’ve landed and if I’m being honest I never want to leave. _

_ I’ve met someone too, Phichit. He’s really sweet to me and we get along great. The language barrier was hard in the beginning but we found a way to come to mutual understandings. I love him Phichit. I really wish you could meet him. I think you’d be great friends.  _

_ There’s really no way to sugar coat this, Phichit, so I’ll just come out and say it. I have somehow, accidently, found myself married . . . to my alien friend if that wasn’t clear. It wasn’t planned, and I swear I would have invited you to the ceremony if had known, but yeah . . . that happened.  _

_ I know what you’re thinking, I can already hear you threatening to fly light years just to castrate my husband but I swear to you that won’t be necessary. I love him and I swear he didn’t coerce me into anything. It was an embarrassing misunderstanding at the time but we’ve fallen in love.  _

_ Victor’s everything to me.  _

_ I hope you can understand and support my decision. I’m sorry I’ve been MIA lately. I promise to write more regularly. _

_ Yuuri _

_ (I know you and I know you’re still going to be worried so I took the liberty of attaching a picture of Victor and I that I took the other day just to prove to you that I’m genuinely happily married) _

Yuuri finishes typing and searches through the gallery for the photo evidence in question. Yuuri finds it and attaches it to the transmission but not before stopping and admiring the photograph. 

Yuuri had been sitting in bed copying the research he had written on paper onto his datapad while Vitya brushed his short hair by the vanity. Without the long length the act wasn’t necessary but the habit must be a hard one for Vitya to break. They both worked in silence until Vitya gave up on the fruitless endeavor of brushing his short hair and climbed into bed with Yuuri, encircling his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“What is it?” Vitya asked, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. He curiously watched every small movement that flashed across with a degree of childlike wonder. 

“It’s my datapad. It’s the only thing keeping me in contact with the other human voyagers. They send me messages sometimes and I’ll send some back but mostly I use it to send the things I learn back to Earth.” Yuuri closed out of the research upload application and held it up to Vitya, “Would you like to look at it?” He asked.

Vitya took the pad and poked at it experimentally like he had observed Yuuri doing. In his fumbling he pulled open the camera app and he nearly jumped back when faced with his own face blinking back at him. 

Yuuri laughs and took the datapad from Vitya. He held it up at arm's length and angles it for the perfect selfie angle. 

“Smile, Vitya,” Yuuri instructed. Vitya smiled as directed but keeps his attention fixed on Yuuri, not quite understanding the purpose of a selfie. Yuuri took the photo anyway. 

“That’s us!” Vitya said when the preview of the photo pulled up on the screen, their likenesses forever frozen in time. It a good photo, Yuuri decided. At the very least he loves how Vitya is looking at him like he’s the only person in the universe. 

If all the love and happiness radiating off of them in that photo doesn’t convince Phichit, Yuuri doesn’t know what will. 

Yuuri sends the transmission and settles back down into bed, cuddling Vitya closer to him. Yuuri is quickly lulled back to sleep by the heat of Vitya’s slumbering body.

Yuuri wakes later in the morning with his heart full of warmth and utterly content with the cards life has dealt him. He spends his morning lazily making love with his loving mate and honestly? Life can’t get any better.

Yuuri decides he wants to do something special for Vitya to show his appreciation for all his patience and tenderness. Also he feels like he needs to show Vitya somehow that he’s ok with where they’re at in their relationship, that he’s happy and learning to settle into the title of mate. 

When they part in the morning, Vitya goes off to his daily council briefing and Yuuri makes his way out of the palace, by himself mind you, and down the winding streets to the marketplace by the river. Yuuri doesn’t know what exactly he’s looking for but he figures he will know what he wants when he sees it. 

Yuuri slowly meanders through the marketplace perusing stall after stall, never finding anything that piques his interest. That’s not quite right. Yuuri sees a lot of things that catch his interest but nothing that screams  _ Vitya _ . 

As Yuuri makes his way down the crowded street he starts to notice people are watching him, more so than the typical ‘ _ look there’s the human _ ’ gawking. Yuuri’s gotten good at ignoring lingering stares but there’s just something off about the way the Terran’s are looking at him today. They make it very hard to ignore. 

Yuuri continues on, pretending he doesn’t notice and tries his very best to continue his quest in search of the perfect present for Vitya. Finally, a stall catches his attention. It’s glimmering with beautiful metals and jewels. Ornate necklaces and headpieces hang from every square inch or the stall and along the table the more crafty wares are held. Bracelets as thin as strands of hair, carved decorative gauntlets that look study enough to survive a battle without even a scratch. The most interesting items that drew Yuuri in are these accessories made of various kinds of thin twisted metal wrapping and curling itself around small jewels, pearls, and carved metal leaves.

Still not knowing what exact purpose these hold, Yuuri is drawn to a pair that is made of curling bronze with small emeralds placed strategically on the inside edges of the wearable art. Each have the tiniest little white rose that Yuuri’s ever seen fixed to the outside curve, just below the pointed tips. 

Behind the stall a thin woman gasps, adorned with jewels and a miraculous headpiece likely of her own making. Yuuri looks up and the jewelry crafter is staring at him with wide eyed amazement. 

“You’ve come to my shop.” She whispers, as if she’s amazed by his presence alone. 

“You have very beautiful products.” Yuuri compliments awkwardly, not knowing what else to say when this strange woman keeps staring at him like a goddess just appeared before her. 

“You honor me, your holiness.” She bows. Yuuri’s immediate impulse is to insist he is in no way holy but she excitedly starts pulling drawers full of accessories from under her stand and setting them on any empty tablespace she has, “Please take anything you like. It would be an honor for my jewels to grace the neck of holiness herself.”

“I’m sorry I think you have me confused with someone else.” Yuuri argues. 

“You are the mate of his holiness Victor are you not?” She asks. Yuuri has to concede on that one, “I saw you eyeing my collection of ear ornaments.”

“Ear ornaments?” Yuuri asks looking down at the pair he had been eyeing when the merchant approached. Now that she mentioned it, they did mold to the shape of a typical pointed Terran ear. 

“Those are quite lovely, your holiness. They would suit your skin tone beautiful.” The merchant says, picking the ear cuffs up and holding them up to Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri stepped away and shook his head. 

“Oh no, I’m not looking for myself. I’m looking for a gift to give to my mate.” Yuuri insists. 

She purses her lips and hums, “I’ve been making ornamentations for thirty years, your holiness and I have never seen a piece of mine call to a person so clearly. I’ve had these ear ornaments in my collection for years. They have a fault, you see. When I was teaching my daughter the craft she made these too short for most Terran ears. I kept them all these years out of sentiment, never expecting for them to change hands. But you . . . I think they were made to fit your ears. The goddesses make no mistakes in this world. Won’t you appease the curiosity of an old woman and at least try them on?” She pleads, holding the ear cuffs out to Yuuri. 

Yuuri takes them and silently and carefully affixes the ornaments to his ears, trying his hardest not to bend the metal or break it in any way. When they’re both securely curled around his ear he hears the merchant gasp. She covers her mouth with her hands and looks like she’s fighting back tears. 

“Never in my life . . . ” She shakes her head with a bittersweet smile, “They suit you, your holiness. I never thought I would see the day I would get to part with them. I’m proud they will be worn by the ears of greatness.” 

Yuuri catches his reflection in the mirror and immediately mesmerized by the shining metal and glimmering gems adorning his ears. He tilts his head to the side to get a better look at the ornamentation and notes that it makes his ears look more Terran. Yuuri has a passing thought that he looks as if he might actually belong with these people now. 

“Please your holiness, take them.” She commands, pleadingly. 

“Please let me pay you for them.” Yuuri insists, already pulling out a bag of coins and counting out a stack of change. Vitya had given him the money long ago for times such as this in case he ever wanted to go to the market by himself. 

The merchant waves Yuuri’s money away, “I could never charge an Incarnate.” She insists. Yuuri stops and looks up at her, his eyes furrowing in confusion. 

“I’m sorry?” Yuuri questions, not quite sure what she had just called him. 

She frowns, “You and his Holiness are the incarnates of the Daughter and the Mate are you not?” She questions.

That’s a new one.

“The whole city has been talking about it. It’s an honor for us all to dwell in the same in the same city of the Incarnates. It’s been centuries since their souls have walked among us.” She continues on. 

“I-I not sure what you mean.” Yuuri stuttered, embarrassed. He isn’t sure what to say, he isn’t even quite sure who she thinks Yuuri is. Whatever it is, if this woman is to be believed, the entire city is in on the hot gossip. Yuuri is suddenly overcome with the need to return to the sanctuary of the palace. 

“I’m sorry I have to go.” Yuuri apologizes and swiftly takes his leave, leaving behind a large stack of coins that likely paid for the ear ornamentations three times over. 

Why is it that whenever Yuuri finally gets comfortable with one title, Terra is eager to shake things up just to fuck with Yuuri’s head? Why can’t he just have peace?

Yuuri makes his hasty retreat back up the hill towards the palace, where he likely never have the nerve to descend from ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	18. Harvest Festival with an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Vitya go to the city's harvest festival and address some issues.

“Oh hello Yuuri! I just wondering where you went off too,” Vitya greets as Yuuri bursts into their bedroom, slightly out of breath from the long walk back up the hill. Vitya gets up from his seat behind his desk and strides over to Yuuri to press a quick kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, “How was your morning?” Vitya asks, softly rubbing Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“I went to the market today.” Yuuri mentions. 

“I can see that,” Vitya smiles and runs his finger along the decorative ear cuff that Yuuri had forgotten he was still wearing. Yuuri blushes, his hand coming up to feel the curling foreign metal sitting on top of his ear. “They look exquisite on you.” Vitya complimented. 

“You think so?” Yuuri asks. Vitya leans in and presses a kiss to the tip of the pointed ear. 

“I think I may have to buy all the ear ornamentations on Terra before you go and start a trend with the people.” Vitya says. Yuuri scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Yuuri insists, trying to step out of Vitya’s hold but that only encourages his mate to double down and shower Yuuri’s ears and cheeks with rapid kisses. “Vitya!” Yuuri giggles. 

“My mate is beautiful and deserves beautiful things. I will drain our coffers and buy all the beautiful things on this planet if that would make you happy.” Vitya says. 

“You don’t need to do that. I bought these on whim, I swear.” Yuuri insists, “Besides the merchant said these were one of a kind, too short for normal ears. Other ear ornaments likely won’t fit.” Yuuri says.

“Do they make you feel beautiful?” Vitya asks. 

“ _ You _ make me feel beautiful. These things just make me feel more normal, like I actually belong by your side.” 

“You know you don’t need these things to belong with me right?” Vitya asks, gently brushing his thumb against the decorative metal. 

“I know but sometimes it’s hard not feeling  _ alien _ when I’m standing next to you. These make me feel more Terran as strange as it sounds.” Yuuri explains, looking down to the ground 

“Then that settles it,” Vitya says firmly. Yuuri looks up and blinks at Vitya in confusion. 

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri shakes his head. Vitya’s hand drops to Yuuri’s cheeks and he tilts Yuuri’s head up to press his lips against Yuuri’s in a slow tender kiss. When Vitya pulls away he looks down at Yuuri like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

“I’m going to commission more ear ornaments to be made just for you. In your size. I want Terra to be your home and if this makes you feel like you belong I will go to the ends of the world to make sure I do this for you.” Vitya insists. Yuuri feels his heart clench at Vitya’s care and thoughtfulness. 

“Just promise me you won’t go overboard?” Yuuri requests. Vitya leans forward and pulls Yuuri into a lingering kiss. 

“I make no such promises,” Vitya whispers against Yuuri’s lips. 

“Hey can I ask you something?” Yuuri asks, pulling away. 

“Anything,” Vitya encourages. 

“The merchant who sold me these ornaments said that the entire city is talking about us being  _ incarnates _ or something. Do you know what she was talking about?” Yuuri asks. 

“It’s just city gossip,” Vitya dismisses, “Rumor’s like this always circulate whenever prolific couples decide to mate.”

“I still don’t understand what that mean exactly.” Yuuri shakes his head.

“Do you remember the night we went stargazing and I told you about the Ascender’s daughter leaving the evening tapestry to be with her mate?” Vitya asks. Yuuri nods, recalling that night well. “Every century or so their souls are supposed to reincarnate into a new couple so that they might find each other again. That’s all that the gossip thinks we are.” Vitya shrugs casually as if it was just idle inconsequential chatter. 

“ _ That’s all? _ They think we’re demi gods Vitya. Shouldn’t we discourage that sort of thing? I don’t know about you but I’m absolutely certain I’m not some immortal goddess or whatever it is they think I am.” Yuuri insists. 

“It’s just gossip Yuuri. It will fade with time.” Vitya insists, wrongly. 

The rumors did not in fact fade and only grew louder and more persistent as it spread from person to person. By the time the harvest festival came around some few weeks later the rumor that he and Vitya are some sort of reincarnation of goddesses has blown completely out of proportion.

It’s the tail end of summer and an autumn chill is starting to set in the air. The kitchen staff busies themselves by breaking down the years harvest and making it into a variety of fermented, dried, smoked, salted or otherwise pickled goods that would survive the winter in the now bursting pantries. It’s a palace-wide effort to get the food preservation completed before the harvest festival. The holy family, including Yuuri, Vitya, and Mama, weren’t exempt from the winter preparations. 

Spending an afternoon preserving fruit and pickling vegetables with Vitya was a nice distraction from all the rumors and expectations dictating their lives. It’s a short lived relief because as soon as preparations for winter are complete, preparations for the harvest festival, the last hurrah of summer, begin. 

And Yuuri still hasn’t found a gift for Vitya yet. Yuuri doesn’t know why it’s taken him so long or why he can’t decide what he even wants to get for his mate. Yuuri has the perfect opportunity to give Vitya a present during the festival but he just needs to find his gift. 

The perfect idea comes to him while he and Vitya are in bed one night, cuddling after a night of passionate love making, quietly talking about human marriage traditions because Vitya asked and was curious. That night Yuuri realized he what he wants to get Vitya

He wants to get Vitya a wedding ring.

Their relationship is as official as it gets by Terran standards but they’ve yet to celebrate their mating with any human traditions. So Yuuri sets forth on his quest to find Vitya a ring before the harvest festival. 

Now that he knows what he wants to give Vitya it’s a lot easier for Yuuri to track down what he’s looking for. In fact, he knows just the merchant who might have what he needs. 

The night of the harvest festival Yuuri’s stomach is filled with butterflies as time draws nearer to when Yuuri is going to present Vitya with the ring. Logically, he knows that they’re already married and Vitya will likely eagerly accept his ring with that wide heart shaped smile of his but it still doesn’t take away the nervousness he feels doing it. 

“Are you alright, Yuuri? You look nervous.” Vitya says he prepares himself for the festival. His mate is already dressed in ceremonial robes and is currently standing over his collection of Lover’s Caress spread across the vanity. Yuuri walks over to Vitya and picks up a Lover’s Caress and lets it weave itself around Vitya’s short hair. Vitya had been looking like he was debating wearing them at all tonight since he doesn’t have enough hair to wear the flowers properly. 

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking about tonight is all. Are you ok?” Yuuri asks, brushing Vitya’s bangs from his eyes. It’s the first festival since Vitya cut his hair and Yuuri knows he must be missing the long length. 

Vitya smiles sadly and runs his finger along the finger Yuuri placed, “I’m ok.” He reassures. 

“I want to give you something, Vitya. I was going to give you this during the festival but I think now is the perfect time,” Yuuri says, his fingers tracing the edge of the ring he holds in his hands. Vitya turns around and gives Yuuri his full undivided attention. 

Yuuri sinks down on one knee and takes Vitya’s right hand in his. He takes a deep calming breath as he braces his feelings for what he’s about to do. 

“Vitya, I love you more than anything else in the universe. I know we’re already mates and we’re married by all Terran traditions but I wanted to do something to show you that I love you in the human way too. On Earth, when we love someone so much we want to spend the rest of our lives with them we give our mate a gold ring to show the rest of the world our commitment to them.” Yuuri preludes before he unclasps his hand and holds up the golden ring up to Vitya. 

“Vitya will you be my husband?” Yuuri asks. Vitya wastes no time in tackling Yuuri to the ground with a bone crushing hug. 

“Of course I will!” Vitya cries, peppering Yuuri’s face with rapid kisses. When Vitya pulls away he holds his right hand out and wiggles his fingers in anticipation of the ring. 

Yuuri laughs and slips the ring over Vitya’s right ring finger, despite it being the wrong hand. It can be their special tradition. Who’s really to say that wedding rings don’t belong on the right hand?

Vitya holds his hand out in front of him to admire the way the ring gleams on his finger. He beams with pride at the golden ring. 

“This means,” Vitya says, bringing his ringed hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the metal, “I am Yuuri’s.” He finishes, connecting his eyes with Yuuri’s in an intimate gaze that sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine.

“I am yours,” Yuuri promises. He brushes his thumb against the ring on Vitya’s finger, feeling a swell of pride rise in his chest knowing he’s the one that put it there.  

“I can’t wait to show my mate’s gift to the entire world.” Vitya beams. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Yuuri says. 

“Of course I like it! You gave it to me.” Vitya insists. He grabs Yuuri’s hands and pulls him to his feet. “Let’s go to the festival! I need to show everyone what you mean to me!” 

“We’re mates Vitya.” Yuuri reminds him, “Doesn’t everyone already know we love each other?”

“Well yes but now we’re human mates!” Vitya argues. Yuuri can only laugh at Vitya’s enthusiastic logic so he lets Vitya pull him down the winding staircase and into the streets towards the glowing festival set up in the city square.

The couple enters the square well after the party has started. Townspeople are already eating, drinking, and dancing the night away. Spreads of fresh fruit and meat burst from every square inch on the tables, likely the last of the fresh food for the season before the city switches over to the winter stores that they’ve been preparing for the last few weeks. 

Vitya drags Yuuri to the head of the table where two seats have been left open by Mama’s side. 

“You’re late, Victor.” Mama leans over to Vitya and whispers. 

“Sorry Mama. We got caught up but look Mama! Yuuri and I are married! Like humans!” Vitya bursts with excitement, showing his new ring to his mother. She briefly admires the ring to appease her son and nods approvingly. 

“Congratulations. I’m glad you’re still able to find ways to celebrate your humanity, Yuuri. I can’t say I know what goes into being  _ married _ but I am happy for you two.” Mama says, supportively patting Yuuri and Vitya on the shoulder. 

“Thank you Mama,” Yuuri says.

The night continues on and with each person that stops Vitya for a chat, the adorable alien man is sure to show off his ring before letting the natural conversation continue. It makes Yuuri indescribably happy to see Vitya so excited to show off his ‘wedding’ ring. All in all it turns out to be fairly normal night. Even the Incarnate rumors seem to be on the down low tonight, which is a relief to Yuuri. 

That is until something even more mortifying happens that far outweighs any secretive whispers and knowing looks could cause. 

Vitya and Yuuri are peacefully minding their own business, chatting over drinks with a friendly councilwoman. Vitya is deep in conversation with the councilwoman over the establishment of abandoned mate shelters in the city when a kind looking older woman approaches Yuuri and immediately bows down at Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri takes a surprised step back and blinks silently down at the woman.

“Your Holiness. I am honored to be in the presence of the Incarnates. I offer you this gift as a token of my devotion to the Ascender and your immortal spirits.” The elder praises holding her offering of a necklace that burns bright white with the light of a trapped star. Around them festival goers turn their attention to the scene and one by one Terrans drop to their knees and bow before he and Vitya. 

Yuuri looks over to Vitya completely at a loss of what to do. To his horror Vitya looks just as lost as Yuuri is. 

“What do I do Victor?” Yuuri whispers. 

“Take the necklace, Yuuri.” Vitya instructs.

“But-” Yuuri starts to argue. 

“Just do it, Yuuri. We can work this out later.” Vitya warns. 

Yuuri reluctantly takes the necklace with a forced smile. He tries to convey his gratitude in Terran but doesn’t know how clear his poor language skills got the message across to the elder. Vitya gently takes the necklace from Yuuri’s hand and slips it over Yuuri’s head so that the glowing gem rests on his collarbone. 

Vitya instructs the woman to rise to her feet and the rest of the followers do the same. He conveys his own gratitude for the gift in probably a much more diplomatic manner than Yuuri had the language comprehension for.  The elder bows her head once more before returning to her family who was waiting in the wings. 

Yuuri turns to Vitya, “Why did you make me take it? I really don’t think we should be encouraging these people to think of us as gods.” Yuuri whispers to Vitya. 

“ _ These people _ ?” Vitya asks, clearly offended. Yuuri’s stomach drops as he realizes how terrible he sounds.

“Vitya I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” Yuuri apologizes. 

“I know you’re not comfortable being thought of as someone holy but this is my life. These are the beliefs of my people. I know you’re still adjusting to what being with me involves but I can assure you it would have been a far greater insult to her and everyone else if you didn’t take the offering.  We aren’t really in a position to argue with good, goddess loving people about this, to do that would call into question everything that my mother and I stand for. It will pass in time Yuuri, I swear just try to grin and bear it.” Vitya says.

Yuuri feels like he just put his foot in his mouth. Leave it to him to put a damper on a perfectly good celebration. He couldn’t have just shut his mouth and just accepted the damn necklace?

“Oh Yuuri,” Vitya sighs and pulls Yuuri into a hug when he sees how mortified he is, “I’m sorry, I know none of this is what you’re used to. I know it’s a lot to ask of you to ignore everything you know. Is there anything I can do that would make things easier for you?” Vitya asks, running his finger along the glowing stone resting on Yuuri’s neck. 

“Is there some way we can thank her? Maybe send her a gift or something . . . you know in the name of the goddesses?” Yuuri requests. 

“Like Christmas?” Vitya asks with an amused smile. 

“Yes, except we’re the only ones who know it’s Christmas. It’s secret Christmas.” Yuuri counters. 

“Secret Christmas?” Vitya considers thoughtfully, “I like it. It’s a good compromise. I’ll be sure to send something special to her family in the morning from the goddesses themselves.” Vitya agrees with a wink, hugging Yuuri a bit tighter. 

“You don’t actually believe we’re the incarnate of a goddesses, do you?” Yuuri whispers against Vitya’s robes. Vitya rubs Yuuri’s back tenderly and kisses the top of his head. 

“You came to me from the far reaches of the stars. I believe the Ascender had some hand in guiding you to our home. As to whether you are her messenger or the Mate incarnate, I do not know. The people will think of you how they may. We have no control over what they believe.” Vitya explains. Yuuri purses his lips and frowns. 

“That has to be some sort of blasphemy,” Yuuri insists.  

Vitya furrows his brow in confusion, “Blasphemy? I do not understand that word.” 

“Blasphemy. Going against the will of the goddesses,” Yuuri defines. Vitya laughs which isn’t an encouraging sign. 

“That’s impossible. No one can go against the will of the goddesses. If they want something to be, they will let it be.” Vitya insists with an amused laugh. 

“So I’m some sort of holy messenger then and there’s nothing I can say that will prove otherwise?” Yuuri asks. 

“Faith is an odd thing, Yuuri.” Vitya explains, brushing some loose hairs down on Yuuri’s head,  “You give the people hope that the goddesses still watch over us. I don’t think that is a bad thing.” 

“So you’re saying I should just go along with it.” Yuuri clarifies. 

“We’ll do it together. Secret Christmas, remember?” Vitya reminds him with a gentle smile. 

“Right. Secret Christmas.” Yuuri smiles, feeling mildly more comfortable impersonating a goddess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tumblr is imploding I'm moving over to Twitter! You can follow me over there @Caitwritestuff!
> 
> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	19. Defending a Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya defends Yuuri against the council.

“You’re on time,” Mama notes with a hint of surprise as Vitya takes his seat at the head of the council room next to his mother. Vitya smiles secretively knowing full well that the only reason he’s here right now is because Yuuri had to shove his naked ass out of bed to get him here. 

“What can I say? Yuuri is a good influence on me.” Vitya shrugs. 

“Is he now?” Mama smiles, before leaning in to whisper to Vitya, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sending those offerings to the disciples that have honored the Incarnates. What kind of game do you think you’re playing?”

“No game, Mama. Yuuri isn’t comfortable accepting offerings and this solution makes him feel more comfortable.”

“You are aware that mysterious blessings from ‘the goddesses’ will only encourage more of this behavior? If word gets around that the Incarnates are blessing their believers you’ll have a whole different problem on your hands.” Mama warns. Vitya can’t say the thought hadn’t crossed his mind but it’s entirely more worrying that his mother shares the same worries. 

“I know, Mama. We’re working it out. This whole Incarnate business will work itself out.” Vitya says, not entirely convinced himself. 

“And if it doesn’t? You might consider a future where you have to embrace this hole you’ve dug yourselves into.” Mama suggests. 

“Mama, do you think there’s a possibility that we might be what they think we are?” Vitya asks. The question has been nagging in the back of Vitya’s mind for a while now. It’s beginning to be difficult to separate the myths from the facts. A part of him is buying into the idea that on some level he and Yuuri were always meant to be together as soul mates. 

Mama frowns and goes eerily silent for a few moments, “I cannot rule out the possibility.” She concedes. 

That wasn’t what Vitya wanted to hear, “Mama not you too . . . “ Vitya sighs. 

“You asked me for my opinion, Victor. It is my opinion as your high priestess that it is entirely within the realm of possibility that you and your mate could be the Incarnates just as much as any other couple, if not more.” She says

“And as my mother?” 

“Yuuri is the perfect mate for you. Who’s to say the divine didn’t have a hand in your meeting each other?” Mama smiles. Vitya is comforted by the sentiment at the very least. 

Vitya doesn’t get the chance to respond before Chris approaches Mama and leans over to get her attention, effectively tabling the discussion until a later time.

“Your Holiness, all the council members are accounted for.” Chris informs. 

Mama nods and pats Chris on the hand, “Thank you dear,” Mama stands up to bring the council to order. Silence falls across the room as soon as she stands, all women directing their attention to what Mama has to say. 

“Good morning dear friends and council women. We have many matters to discuss this morning so let us dive right into it shall we? I believe Councilwoman Hilene would like to discuss the possibility of expanding trade with the Citadel in the wake of the successful mating celebration. Councilwoman Hilene I turn the floor over to you,” Mama gestures to the councilwoman in question before taking her seat. From across the room you can hear a loud scoff echo in the council chamber, “Is something amusing Councilwoman Gurta?” Mama questions. 

“Are we going to ignore to more pressing matter at hand?” Councilwoman Gurta questions with an edge of hostility in her voice. 

“Which is?” Mama questions. 

“Pardon me your Holiness but we cannot simply ignore the rumors circulating throughout the city that the  _ alien boy _ is an Incarnate. Quite frankly it’s a disgrace to the name of the goddesses that we’ve waited so long to address it.”

“What is there to discuss Gurta? Please do share,” Vitya sits forward in his seat. 

“To put it bluntly we need to decide quickly what is to be done about your mate, your holiness.” She directs at Vitya. The air in the room shifts uncomfortably and a smattering of hissing whispers sets the room on edge. Anger surges in Vitya’s heart over the audacity this woman his to insult his beloved in this way. 

“Nothing is  _ to be done _ about my mate. I highly suggest you leave him out of this.” Vitya warns.

“Victor,” Mama hisses, placing a well meaning calming hand on Vitya’s shoulder. This only seems to embolden Councilwoman Gurta even further. She rises from her seat and takes to the open floor in the middle of the room. 

“This man, this . . .  _ human _ ,” She sneers with disgust, “He is an outsider to our people. How can we in good conscience, support the idea that this  _ charlatan  _ has any sort of connection with the goddesses. Every day this outsider bumbles and ignores every tradition we have that keeps our culture safe and prosperous. Every day the alien does something new that laughs in the face of everything we stand for. We’ve been more than accommodating with your mate but this has gone too far. An outsider has no place claiming to be an Incarnate -”

“He’s never claimed to be anything he’s not!” Vitya interrupts. Mama’s steady hand is the only thing preventing Vitya from jumping out of his seat to confront this woman. 

Gurta ignores Vitya’s outburst and continues, “The rumors floating around this city disgusts me and if we don’t handle this swiftly and promptly this alien just might be our undoing.”

A chill falls in the air and the room filled with elder women goes silent. 

“What would you have us do, Gurta?” A mild mannered councilwoman asks, breaking the silence. 

“This discussion is bordering dangerously on a path that many of us ethically aren’t comfortable on discussing. Let us get back to more pressing matters and leave this treasonous talk behind us.” A councilwoman pipes up. 

“I will remember what you said on this day when our culture is in ruins.” Gurta threatens.

“The alien is no more than a  _ child _ . He needs time to learn our ways Gurta. He’s been among us for less than a summer. We possibly can’t expect a person not of the Goddess’ bosom to integrate immediately, it’s just not fair. He just needs time.” Another councilwoman rationalizes.

“Are we willing to take that chance?” Gurta challenges. 

“Is no one going to ask my opinion on this? He is my mate! I will not sit idly by while you disparage him like this.” Vitya takes his stand, “And for that matter I don’t understand why my mate is the only one catching heat for something that I am also equally a part of.”

“I’m sorry, your Holiness.  _ Catching heat? _ ”

“It’s a human saying,” Vitya clarifies which earns a indignant scoff from Councilwoman Gurta, “What I mean to say is my mate is being criticized for rumors completely out of his control. He never asked for the people to declare him an Incarnate and honestly, it’s insulting that this Council is offended by the idea of my human mate being an Incarnate but yet I haven’t haven’t heard a word of protest over my role in this.” 

“Well that is a different matter entirely.” Gurta scoffs. 

“How so?” Vitya challenges. 

“Well to start, it's far more believable for you to be an Incarnate,  _ your Holiness _ . You can’t expect me or any goddess loving people to believe the Mate would take the form of a human of all things!” Gurta argues. 

“What’s wrong with him being human?” Vitya questions, feeling his anger grow with each passing minute. 

“Do I really have to say it?”

“Please do, Councilwoman,” Mama raises a critical eyebrow, a rare show of emotion by her standards. Typically during these meetings she’s reserved and impartial, only showing preference during the most emotion driven issues. Having a councilwoman come after Yuuri like this must have aggravated her motherly instincts.  

Councilwoman Gurta is taken aback by the High Priestess speaking on the matter so directly. 

“He’s not like us, your Holiness. We can teach him everything our archives have to offer but he’ll never be like us. It would be to the benefit of everyone if we cut our losses now.” Gurta states with a proud lift of her chin, challenging anyone to argue with her. Vitya is the first to take her bait.

“That’s not true!” Vitya leaps to his feet and points harshly the direction of Councilwoman Gurta. 

Almost immediately the council chamber erupts into chaos as the elders fight among themselves and with Gurta. Those who have been charmed by Yuuri as much as Vitya has are quick to defend his place in the palace, others it would seem have similar views as the councilwoman. 

“Silence!” Mama brings the room to order. The councilwomen fall silent and all eyes are now on the High Priestess. 

“Councilwoman Gurta if you are going to come into these hallowed halls suggesting brash actions against someone who is a part of my family, you better have a concrete plan. I won’t stand to have this inflammatory speech start a war in this room without you having a plan of action in mind.” Mama warns harshly. 

“I think it would be in the city’s best interests if his holiness, Victor Nikiforov, takes his new mate to the countryside for a time so that we might prevent any more harm coming to the city’s morals from the direct result of their actions.” Gurta proposes. 

“You’re out of line Gurta,” A councilwoman jumps to Vitya’s defense. 

And so the argument went on for countless more hours until the High Priestess was forced to close the argument to let tempers cool before discussing the matter another day. Vitya catches Councilwoman Gurta’s smug grin stretching across her face as she leaves the room. 

Vitya returns to Yuuri that day angry beyond consolation. How can they seriously be considering exiling them for something they have no control over?

Yuuri is surprisingly calm when Vitya tells him what’s being said of him in the council chambers and what some would have them do to ‘solve’ the problem. 

“Why aren’t you as mad as I am right now?” Vitya asks. 

Yuuri thinks for a moment before answering, “I know that wherever we go, whatever happens to us you’ll always be by my side. If we have to go be mountain hermits to be together, then so be it.” 

That gives Victor some pause. It’s not an ideal situation but Yuuri’s what. No matter what, no matter where they end up, what people say about them, they’ll always be together and really that’s all that really matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


	20. Bitten by an Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya develops a biting kink and Yuuri spends a few days inconsolably horny because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spicy art in this chapter is made by Uaevuon! You can find her on twitter and instagram @_uaevuon, as well as on tumblr @uaeveon!
> 
> The art: https://twitter.com/_uaevuon/status/1074848954393772034

“Ugh Vitya! Just like that! Please . . . don’t stop!” Yuuri’s cries echo in their bedroom as Vitya drives into him with abandon. Yuuri’s legs tighten around Vitya’s hips the closer he comes to release which causes his cock to brush deliciously against Vitya’s stomach. Yuuri is in pure ecstasy making love with his husband. 

It’s been like this all week. For whatever reason Vitya has been unusually insatiable lately and Yuuri has never been one to say no to him to begin with. It seems like any spare moment they’ve had in the past week it’s been spent in bed, or in the process of getting back to bed. Yuuri isn’t sure what came over Vitya but he isn’t complaining.

“Yuuri,” Vitya moans, “My mate, you feel divine,” He breathes, his head dropping down to rest against the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

Everything was going great, they were both having a tremendous time, that is until mid-orgasm Vitya decides in the heat of the moment to bite down on Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri jumps back immediately, his entire neck throbbing in pain.

 

“Ow!” Yuuri recoils in pain, his hand comes up to cup the tender skin Vitya just chomped down on, “What the fuck was that?” 

To Vitya’s credit he looks genuinely remorseful, “Yuuri, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me. Are you alright? Let me look at it.” Vitya worries, trying to pry Yuuri’s hand away from the bite mark.

Yuuri slaps his hand away, “What so you can bite me again? No chance.” Yuuri pouts angling himself away from Vitya. 

“Come on, love. Let me see it.” Vitya encourages, scooching closer to Yuuri. 

“No way you pervert!” Yuuri insists, moving further away from him. Vitya is persistent and it quickly devolves into a playful game of keep away that Yuuri was very much winning until Vitya pinned him down with the full weight of his body. After Vitya mercilessly tickles Yuuri’s sides until his sides are cramping and he’s struggling for breath Yuuri has no choice but to cry uncle and give into Vitya. 

Vitya’s mood shifts immediately upon seeing the damage he caused.  

“I broke the skin.” Vitya notes with a serious frown, brushing his finger along the bruised and slightly bloodied skin,  “I’m sorry, Yuuri. I promise to be more careful next time.” 

“It’s fine really, it doesn’t hurt too badly anymore. You surprised me more than anything.” Yuuri insists. 

“Are you sure?” Vitya asks, 

“Positive,” Yuuri reassures but as the words leave his mouth, searing hot fire licks at the edges of the wound. Yuuri hisses and clasps the bitemark once more, letting out a string of curse words in every language he knows. 

“Yuuri?” Vitya hovers over him in worry. Yuuri crumples into himself as the fire spreads from the bite, down his neck, and creeps its way through his veins until his entire body is uncomfortably hot.

“Hot . . . so hot.” Yuuri groans.

“What can I do?” Vitya worries frantically.

“Water,” Yuuri croaks. Vitya immediately springs up from bed and rushes over to the pitcher of water sitting on the desk. He makes a motion to grab a mug but Yuuri stops him, “No the whole thing,” He corrects. Vitya sets the mug back down and rushes back to Yuuri’s side with pitcher of water in hand. 

Vitya hands Yuuri the pitcher and he immediately tips it forward and chugs the whole thing in one go to chase away the fire in his body. The relief the water brought was only temporary as the discomfort quickly flares back up again. 

Yuuri whimpers and falls back into bed. 

“What’s happening to me?” Yuuri groans. Vitya makes a sympathetic noise and brushes his hand across Yuuri’s hot forehead. 

“I think it’s my mating venom. It’s been coming in all week which is partly why I’ve been more needy lately. Sometimes mates can have a bad reaction to the venom but it completely slipped my mind that you wouldn’t be used to it. I’m so sorry Yuuri.” 

“Your  _ bite _ did this to me?” Yuuri cries. Vitya doesn’t have to answer because his guilty look is enough answer for Yuuri. “Oh my god,” Yuuri groans partly in outrage, partly in pain. He feels like he’s laying in a bed of coals that just seems to grow in temperature but logically he knows there isn’t anything he can do to soothe the fire shooting through his bloodstream. 

“I’m so sorry. I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you comfortable for the next few days.” Vitya promises.

“ _ Few days!”  _ Yuuri cries in disbelief. He isn’t so sure he can handle a few days of this. 

“That’s usually how long a normal mating bite lasts. It depends from person to person. For me, when a partner has bitten me in the past it’s always been a solid three days before it leaves my system.” Vitya explains. Panic rises in Yuuri’s chest of the thought of having to be in this state for the better part of a week. 

“Three days? I can’t do three days Vitya,” Yuuri pleads desperately. 

“I know, love. I’ll do everything I can to help you through it.” Vitya says pressing a cool kiss against Yuuri’s forehead. “I’m going to go get you more water and have Chris run you a cold bath.” 

“Please don’t leave me,” Yuuri whimpers catching Vitya’s hand before he can leave Yuuri’s side.

“I’ll be back before you can miss me.” Vitya swears and runs off before Yuuri can protest any further. 

In Vitya’s absence Yuuri tries everything in his power to take deep calming breaths and focuses on anything but how uncomfortably hot their room has suddenly become. Even during his worst flus back on Earth, Yuuri’s never felt this overheated and out of control of his own body. 

Vitya is a man of his word and promptly returns to Yuuri’s side with a full bucket of cold drinking water and a promise of a bath in Yuuri’s future. Vitya spares some of the drinking water and he dips a bowl into the water. He sets the bowl of water by the bedside and searches through the trunks in their room for a rag. When he’s successful in finding what he needs he returns back to Yuuri’s side, wets the rag in the bowl of water, and tenderly starts running the cool rag along Yuuri’s flushed skin. 

Thankfully Vitya’s careful treatment is successful in soothing some of the discomfort caused by the misfortunate love bite but as quickly as Yuuri was soothed an aching need replaced the heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Without even realizing what he was really doing, Yuuri’s hand reaches out and starts skimming along Vitya’s still naked skin. Vitya’s soothing rag runs along Yuuri’s chest and mistakenly brushes against Yuuri’s sensitive nipples. Yuuri gasps at the cool sensation, a jolt of pleasure rippling through his entire body. Yuuri’s nerves feel so sensitive and he has to admit that the sensation isn’t entirely unpleasant. 

“Lower, Vitya,” Yuuri mewls, his hips arching up to show his mate just how he was affected by his mating bite. Soon enough Yuuri wasn’t feeling the heat plaguing his body, instead it was replaced by a growing need that Vitya could only relieve. 

Yuuri’s frustration grows when Vitya ignores Yuuri’s instruction. The venom-addled part of his brain is demanding to be payed attention to and his mate is purposely ignoring him. Yuuri hooks his arm around Vitya’s neck and pulls him into a forceful possessive kiss. His entire body is screaming  _ pay attention to me, worship me, love me _ and he’ll be damned if he lets Vitya willfully ignore him like this. 

Vitya squeaks in surprise but happily lets Yuuri take his fill until Yuuri pulls away out of breath and incredibly turned on. 

“Fuck me Vitya.” Yuuri commands harshly. Yuuri’s hand is already trailing down to Vitya’s waist, intent on touching the very thing he desperately needs right now. He’s so overcome with the need to be filled by Vitya and be smothered with his scent as his mate pleasures him into orgasm after orgasm until he can’t possibly handle anymore.

That was the intent anyway, that is until Vitya catches Yuuri’s hand effectively halting the path at his navel. Yuuri pouts and presses needy kisses on every available square inch of Vitya’s skin. 

“I need you,” Yuuri whines. He’s never wanted anything more in his life than he wants this now. A part of him knows this is all just the effects of the venom but his mind has become so clouded with lust that he can hardly think straight. 

“You should rest, Yuuri.” Vitya encourages, pinning Yuuri’s wandering hands to the bed. 

“I don’t want to rest,” Yuuri argues, craning forward to capture Vitya’s lips, “I want you,” He whispers. 

“Let’s talk about this in a few days, ok? You’re not in control of your body right now and I would never take advantage of your state when you’re like this. I know it seems like you want me right now but that’s just the bite talking.” Vitya hesitates, keeping Yuuri at arms length. Tears well up in Yuuri’s eyes as this intense and entirely irrational wave of rejection shakes his body to its core. The sane part of him knows that Vitya is just being careful but he isn’t a rational man right now and the bite is definitely taking its toll on his body and emotions. 

“But I do want you!” Yuuri insists, gripping Vitya’s forearms tightly as if it was the only thing keeping Vitya by his side, “I love you Vitya. I want you to fuck me like you’ve never fucked any of your other partners before. I want you to fuck me so hard that you’ll forget anyone you’ve ever been with. I want you to  _ fuck  _ me and fill me up so good that I’ll be ruined for anyone else. I want you to claim me so there will never be a doubt to anyone who I belong to.”

“Yuuri, you’re being irrational. You wouldn’t be saying these things if you weren’t bitten. I love you and I will happily make love to you any other time but that’s not what you need right now. You need to rest and work the venom of your system.” Vitya argues. 

“So help me  _ work _ it out of my system.” Yuuri retorts. Vitya lets out frustrated sigh and shakes his head.

“I swear I will pin you down on this bed if I have to.” Vitya warns. A shiver of excitement passes through Yuuri because yes, he would like Vitya to pin him down very much. His now painfully hard erection twitches at the thought of Vitya’s weight on top of him as Yuuri grinds and moans against the man’s skin, desperate for release. 

“Please?” Yuuri begs softly palming at his own hard cock. Yuuri can see his mate’s resolve wavering when Yuuri begins to pleasure himself. Yuuri is bolstered by a prideful power and acts on such power by unabashedly stroking himself with Vitya watching conflicted. 

“Oh Vitya,” Yuuri sighs, gripping his cock at the base and stroking slowly upwards like he imagined his mate would do. Yuuri spares a glance at Vitya and is silently very pleased to see that his mate looks like he’s fighting an internal war and the side Yuuri is rooting for just might be winning. Knowing fully well what he’s doing Yuuri decides to tip the scales in his favor. 

“Mmmm your cock feels so good inside of me, Vitya. The way it pushes into me, stretches me, fills me with your love. I can imagine you thrusting inside of me, never painful, never too rough. You always know exactly what I need. You make me feels so loved and adored, Vitya. When you’re inside of me I never want you to leave. I wish you could keep your cock inside me forever,” Yuuri moans, closing his eyes and fully investing himself in the fantasy he was painting for himself. It isn’t an easy task to forget that his source material is right in front of him not a few feet away but Yuuri manages to accomplish it. Beside him, Vitya lets out a strangled sound which earns a pleased smirk from Yuuri. 

“If you want me all you have to do is touch me, Vitya.” Yuuri teases, smearing a bead of precum across the head of his cock. Poor Vitya looks like this is the hardest decision he’s had to make in his entire life. 

Finally the man gives in, “You will be the death of me Yuuri,” Vitya relents, pulling Yuuri onto his lap and replaces Yuuri’s hand with his own. Vitya begins stroking Yuuri’s cock with the care and tenderness that usually comes with him touching Yuuri’s body. “Is this what you wanted?” Vitya asks. Yuuri silently nods with a smug grin as he relaxes into Vitya’s touch. 

Vitya attentively jacks Yuuri off never once trying to move things further. He’s made it quite clear that he wants to help Yuuri through the venom fueled cloud but has no interest in taking it any further in fear of taking advantage of Yuuri’s pliable state. Yuuri can pout over that later but for now Vitya’s hand job seems to be enough to quell the insatiable need inside of him. 

They spent the next few days like this, Yuuri wantonly begging for what his body is demanding of him and Vitya coming up with increasingly more creative ways to get Yuuri off without penetration, much to Yuuri’s horny dismay. He knows Vitya is just being cautious but caution isn’t exactly what his body is demanding. 

Despite the . . . current challenges Vitya does everything in his power to take care of Yuuri through horniness, hot flashes, and brief periods of cripplingly low self worth. Yuuri’s hormones are all over the place for the few days he spends high off of Vitya’s mating bite. While he can see the appeal of taking the bite (granted if he had a normal pleasurable reaction to it like Vitya once described and not this hormonal roller coaster ride) but as much as he loves Vitya, Yuuri doesn’t think he would be able to go through this again just for the few moments where he is halfway lucid and enjoying himself. 

Finally, by the end of the third day after countless orgasms and tears shed the fog in Yuuri’s mind begins to clear and he starts feeling like himself again. 

“Please,” Yuuri mumbles completely spent on top of Vitya’s chest, “Let’s never try this again.” He pleads weakly. 

“Agreed,” Vitya says without hesitation, “Welcome back to reality, Yuuri. Are you feeling normal again?” Vitya asks softly as he brushes some loose hairs away from Yuuri’s eyes. 

Yuuri weakly nods “Thank you for not listening to me by the way. I know I was probably begging for you to shove it in me but to be honest I don’t remember most of the last couple of days so I’m really glad you didn’t. I don’t like the thought of not remembering making love with you.”

“I figured as much. I’m sorry for biting you Yuuri. It was instinctual and I feel terrible that I put you through all this without your consent. I promise it won’t happen again if I can help it.” Vitya apologizes sincerely. 

“Just make sure you tell me when your venom comes in for mating season next year so I can put a muzzle on you.” Yuuri jokes, playfully poking Vitya’s chin. Vitya laughs and defiantly bares his teeth and bites at the air between them. “So how long is your venom supposed to stay?”

“Most likely until the end of this moon cycle. We only produce enough to get our mates fired up at the beginning of mating season and usually by the time we stop producing venom the Mother has already gifted her chosen mates with babes to grow.” Vitya explains. 

“So I just need to keep you from biting me until the moon festival?” Yuuri clarifies.

“Correct,” Vitya says nuzzling his nose against the healed bite mark on his neck. Yuuri playfully pushes him away and gets up to his feet, ignoring the weak feeling that washes over him from standing up to quickly. 

“I’m going to the temple and I think I’m going to stay there until you’re over your biting kink.” Yuuri says, throwing on a robe over his naked body and tying it closed. Vitya is quickly up on his heels and following after Yuuri like a lost puppy. 

“Yuuri! You’re so mean to me!” Vitya pouts, holding onto Yuuri’s robes like a petulant child as they descended from the tower.  Yuuri pauses in his tracks, turns around and presses Vitya to the white stone wall of the staircase. 

“Do you really want to show me how sorry you are?” Yuuri taunts, running his finger along Vitya’s sharp jawline. Vitya nods eagerly. Yuuri grins and leans up on the tips of his toes to whisper in Vitya’s ear, “Then take to the hot spring below the temple and show me just how much I can trust you,” Yuuri propositions. It may be the residual effects of the venom talking but after being teased for three days without penetration Yuuri was eager to reconnect with his mate. 

Vitya’s face lights up at the proposition and he takes Yuuri by the hand and immediately drags him down to the temple to their special location for some much needed reconnection time. 

Thankfully, sans teeth this time around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to Uaevuon for making such wonderful art for this fic! I encourage everyone to give this beautiful artist a follow @_uaevuon on Twitter and Instagram as well as on tumblr @uaeveon!


	21. Starting a Life With a Human

“- and they didn’t find me for a full week.” Vitya recounts excitedly to Yuuri who was seated slotted between his legs with Vitya’s arms wrapped around him. Yuuri threw his head back and laughed a body-shaking chuckle at Vitya’s ridiculous childhood story. Patrons of the archive shot the pair dirty looks at the disturbance. Yuuri sends an apologetic look their way. 

“You hid from  _ all _ the palace staff in a tree for a  _ week _ ? How did no one find you? I think you’re making this up.” Yuuri challenges. 

“I swear I’m telling the truth! Besides, I only slept in the tree. During the day I was king of the forest. None could find me in my own domain.” Vitya says, filled with pride of his childhood adventures. 

“Pardon me, I didn’t realize I was in the presence of royalty.” Yuuri teases with a hint of sarcasm, poking Vitya in the side. Before Vitya could fire back with a snarky comment Mama walked through the front doors of the archive and walks towards the couple with a sense of urgency. 

“Victor, a moment please?” She requests with a strained voice. Something is going on, that much is clear. 

“Do you -?” Vitya asks looking towards Yuuri for permission. 

“No go ahead,” Yuuri gets up from his spot on Vitya lap motions for him to go with his mother. 

“What’s wrong, Mama?” Vitya asks rising to his feet. 

“Not here. I’ll explain soon.” She says in a hushed whisper. Vitya shoots Yuuri a wary look but dutifully follows his mother out of the archive and out of the palace to the medicinal herb and flora garden that precious few but the healers tend to frequent. They could be alone here without the fear of prying ears.

“Mama, should I be worried about something?” Vitya asks finally breaking the tension between them.

“You’ve been gone for three days Vitya. You’ve missed too much in a time that is far too crucial for our family to just suddenly disappear. The council has grown bold and now I fear too much damage has been done to stop what is about to happen.” Mama worries, pacing along a patch of flowers whose petals when ground can put just about any breathing thing to sleep. 

“I was taking care of Yuuri, you know that. He needed me more than the council did. My foremost duty lies with keeping my mate happy and if the council doesn’t like that then they’re just going to have to get over it. Is this what you wanted to meet me for? The council is  _ upset _ I chose to take care of my mate instead of being at their beck and call?” 

“There are many who want to hold a vote to remove you from the council.” Mama explains bluntly. Vitya takes a step back in shock. 

“What?” He questions. He can’t believe this. In all his years on the council, serving his city, serving his people, never has the council tried to do something like this. Of course there were a few members that thought Vitya a vain and self absorbed child but before now no one had ever questioned his place guiding his people. It was his natural birth right to have a guiding hand in his city’s future but now that Yuuri is with him they want to take it all away?

“I wanted to warn you before the next council meeting. I’ve tried everything in my power to steer them away from that ultimatum but the protesting numbers are growing. Many feel that Yuuri has become a distraction to you and is preventing you from giving your entire heart to your people.” Mama’s words provide little comfort. Vitya sinks to the grass and buries his face in his hands. He feels like his entire world is crumbling down around him and he’s helpless to stop it. All he wants is to have a long, happy, comfortable life with his mate. Why was the world so set to deny him that simple wish?

Vitya drops his hands from his face and sighs. He picks at the black flower growing at his side, wishing that its potent petals could just end this madness. 

“So they want to shun me instead? There hasn’t been a council member that’s been removed in generations! This isn’t fair.” Vitya frowns. 

“They’re scared of Yuuri, my son. They’re scared of what he represents.” Mama reasons covering Vitya’s hand, pausing him from picking away any more petals. 

“Please do enlighten me. What does my mate represent to them?” Vitya asks, a surge of righteous anger flaring up inside of him. 

“Change.”

* * *

Vitya rushes back into the palace as a man on a mission, ignoring all the curious looks and people looking to stop him for a moment of his time. Right now he doesn’t have a moment to spare. The only thing on his mind is to find Yuuri. 

Vitya finds his mate curled up in their bed, happily flipping through some dusty tome he must have found in the archives after Vitya left. Yuuri looks up at Vitya when he enters the room with the warmest, most welcoming smile on his face. 

“Hey you,” Yuuri greets, setting his book to the side. Without any warning Vitya drops down to his knees, takes Yuuri’s face in his hands and firmly slots his lips against his Yuuri’s. Yuuri stiffens under him in surprise but melts into Vitya as easy as he usually does. Kissing Yuuri always feels like he’s coming home, the way their bodies mold together, the way their heart beats pound in perfect rhythm, the way their lips moved in perfect harmony. To Vitya, nothing else mattered than what he has right here in his arms. 

Yuuri is all that matters. 

“Let’s go. Let’s get out of here and never come back.” Vitya pleads, listening to the impulse screaming in his heart. If the council didn’t like Yuuri then maybe they can find someplace else, anywhere else where they can be happy and undisturbed by anyone who thinks they have the right to judge their relationship. 

“Is everything alright?” Yuuri pulls away and frowns in concern. 

“No, let’s just leave.” Vitya says without any further explanation. He tries to pull Yuuri back into his desperate and needy kiss but Yuuri isn’t having it. He’s known Vitya long enough to know when something is seriously wrong and when he’s trying to avoid his problems. 

“Vitya, you have to tell me what’s wrong. We’re in this together but you have to be honest with me.” Yuuri encourages gently. 

Vitya bows his head in resignation on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri wraps his arms around Vitya’s shoulders and soothingly runs traces slow circles on Vitya’s back until he’s ready to speak. 

“The council is going to remove my seat because they resent my relationship with you and I don’t have enough support among them to prevent it from happening. I love serving my people, Yuuri. I don’t know who I am without being a public servant. I’ve been groomed to be my mother’s successor since the day I was born, I’ve had a seat on the council since the day I came of age. I’m not so sure I know who I am without it.” Vitya explains mournfully. To Vitya’s surprise Yuuri takes hold of Vitya by the cheeks and forcefully lifts his head to make him look into Yuuri’s determined eyes. 

“You’re my husband. You’re my mate. With or without that council seat, your people look up to you. You don’t need a bunch of old woman sitting around in a room to validate your place in your people’s hearts. It’s clear all the people in town adore you, with or without your title.” Yuuri insists with powerful determination. 

“Can we still run off into the forest and live happily ever after?” Vitya asks, looking up from underneath his long silver eyelashes. Yuuri fights back an amused grin and smoothly covers it up with a kiss to Vitya’s forehead.

“Of course, my forest king, but can we put this conversation on hold until after the moon festival? I’m willing to bet the council won’t do anything until after the celebration to avoid upsetting any of the townsfolk. If you still want this in a few days I’ll happily run away with you but not until we’ve had one last hurrah with all the people who love and care about you.” Yuuri compromises.

Vitya sighs and nods his head reluctantly. Yuuri’s right. There’s no reason for them to make their grand escape immediately. It will take some time for the bureaucracy to work its wheels. The petty part of Vitya wonders what’s stopping him from throwing everything he has into the moon festival just to spite the council. If their minds are already made up what more can they possibly do to them?

“Does your mother know you want to leave the city?” Yuuri asks. 

Vitya shakes his head, “Not yet. I wanted to talk with you about it first. We’re mates. Your opinion means more to me than anyone else.”

“You should tell her soon,” Yuuri suggests. 

“I will soon. We’ll need her assistance procuring supplies for the winter if we’re setting off on our own. I want to do right by you Yuuri, if we’re doing this I want to make sure your first winter with me is comfortable. I don’t want to take any unnecessary risks out of pride. If it turns out we can’t leave until spring, our safety is more important.” 

“Agreed.” Yuuri nods. 

“Are we really doing this?” Vitya asks, excitement bubbling up inside of him at the idea of starting his life with Yuuri like this. It’s going to be a fresh start for the both of them, no judgement, no bureaucracy, they can create their own life and traditions the way  _ they  _ want to. 

“We’re doing this.” Yuuri beams, brimming with as much excitement that was reflected in Vitya’s face. 

Vitya lets out a celebratory cry, sweeps Yuuri up in tight hug and swings him around in tight circle. Yuuri laughs at Vitya’s enthusiasm. When Vitya finally places his mate back on solid ground he pulls Yuuri into a heated, passionate kiss filled with bubbling eagerness and hope for the future. This is it, this is going to be the start of the rest of their lives.  

“I can’t wait to start our lives together Yuuri.” Vitya whispers as he pulls away from the kiss, “I love you so much.” He gently presses his forehead against Yuuri’s, unwilling to break his gaze away from the deep brown depths of his eyes. 

Finally, everything seems to fall into place in the world. They can finally be together the way  _ they _ want to be without the judgements of society. 

Vitya is eager to become a forest hermit with Yuuri.

* * *

 

The next few days are a flurry of excited activity as the palace prepares for the moon festival and Yuuri and Victor secretly plan their departure from the city. Very few know about their grand plan, in fact the only person they’ve told is Mama who reluctantly supports the idea, only because it seems like it would make them happier than staying here. It doesn’t make saying goodbye any easier. 

“Promise me you’ll come back and visit.” Mama pleads, pulling them both in a bone crushing hug, “I don’t think my heart can bear losing my sons too.”

“We promise Mama. Yuuri and I just need to get away from here for a while. We couldn’t just leave you all alone with the hounds on the council. We’ll always come back for you, just say the word.” Vitya comforts. 

“And you can come visit us!” Yuuri pipes in encouragingly. 

“My boys,” Mama chokes back an emotional sob, “You don’t have to do this Vitya. If this is about the council seat, we can find a new role for you.”

“Yuuri and I talked about this Mama. We need a place where we can be ourselves and let our relationship bloom without scrutiny or judgment from the council. It has more to do with how the council treats Yuuri and less to do with the council seat. We aren’t going far, just a few settlements over. We’ll visit as much as we can.”

“I hope you two find the happiness you’re looking for. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you have everything you need.” Mama reassures. Vitya plants a kiss on her cheek and wraps her into a tight hug. 

“Thank you Mama.” Vitya mumbles against his mother’s shoulder, his voice thick with emotion. Mama strokes his short silver hair tenderly, looking like she was fighting the motherly urge in her never to let go. 

Yuuri steps to the side to give them some space, feeling like an intruder on this moment. 

“I’m so proud of you, Vitya.” Mama whispers. “If your mother was here today she would be so proud of the man you’ve become. The goddess’ have blessed us with the best son we could have ever hoped to have.”  

Vitya’s shoulders start to shake with muffled sobs and his arms constrict tighter around his mother. “I’m going to miss you Mama.”

“I’ll miss you too, Vitya.” She comforts before turning her gaze to Yuuri, “Please take care of him.”

“I will,” Yuuri swears without hesitation. 

“How long do we have left?” Mama asks the both of them. Vitya comes back to Yuuri’s side and tightly wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist. 

“We plan to leave after the moon festival,” Yuuri answers.

“So soon?”

“We wanted to get a head start before winter sets in.” Yuuri explains. 

“Of course,” Mama nods with a frown. “Then as my parting gift I will ensure you two have a mount and plentiful supplies for the winter to come. It’s the least I can do.”


	22. An Alien Moon Festival

Yuuri comes to consciousness on a sandy beach by a still mirror lake. The ethereal woman in white, Diana, stands over him watching Yuuri asleep. She doesn’t waste any time getting down to business as soon as she sees Yuuri is awake. 

“You can’t take him out of the city.” Diana commands, 

“Why hello, Yuuri. Long time no see, Yuuri. How’s life been in the real world for you, Yuuri.” Yuuri grumbles, sitting up in the sand. Why must everything with this woman be life or death, do this now or there will be dire consequences?

“Now is not the time for your glib, child.” Diana barks. “Vitya needs to stay in the city.” 

“And why is that? Vitya and I plan to leave to start our lives somewhere else after the moon festival. Why should I put that on hold just because you want me to? All this time, you’ve done nothing but boss me around and tell me what to do. I don’t even know if you’re real for crying out loud! For all I know you’re just some fucked up acid trip I got from drinking the water that haunts my every decision. You sure do seem to like to pop up as soon I make any sort of independent decision.” Yuuri rants and raves. She stands there with an impatient expression, like a mother placating a child throwing a temper tantrum. 

“He is needed in the city.” She argues vaguely after Yuuri’s done ranting. Yuuri shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. 

“You’re going to have to give me more than that. I’m done just taking your vague commands without question.” Yuuri pushes back.

Diana sighs in resignation, “There is a great force coming and Vitya is the only person on this planet that can stop it. He can’t be allowed to leave the city until after the danger has passed.” 

“Let me get this straight, you want me to keep my husband in the city just so you can put him in harm's way as some sort of  _ sacrifice _ . I’m not doing that. We’re leaving.” Yuuri fights back.

“You have my word I would never put Vitya in harm’s way but you must understand he’s the only one who has the power to prevent what is to come from destroying the entire planet. If you leave now I cannot guarantee anyone will be safe. Please Yuuri, you must do what is right and put aside your pride and do what is best for the safety of everyone.” She pleads with Yuuri, taking his hand with an iron grip. Yuuri looks down at the hold she has on his hand and is surprised to note how warm and firm it feels against his skin. She doesn’t feel like any normal apparition or dream, she feels as real as any other Terran. 

Yuuri hesitates, “Ok say I do believe you. You’re a woman who has done nothing but terrorize my dreams. How am I supposed to know you’re not just a figment of my subconscious.”

“At the festival tonight there will be a lunar eclipse. Come to the river tonight and I will be there.”

“And Vitya won’t be hurt by any of this?” Yuuri clarifies begrudgingly. 

“He has latent abilities that no mere mortal could even begin to comprehend. I only need for you to do your part and keep him here,” Diana insists. 

“Why? What makes him so special?” Yuuri questions. 

“He is my son. I carried him and he was born from my loins a demigod.” Diana bows her head. 

“That’s not true,” Yuuri shakes his head in disbelief, “I’ve met Vitya’s mother. You’re not her.” Diana winces at the accusation. 

“Vera, my mate.” She whispers mournfully. “Vera is his mother, yes, but so am I. I am the mother he lost so long ago. I ran out of time to be with him on the mortal plane and now you are the only connection I have with him.” 

“Who are you really, Diana?” Yuuri asks. 

She takes to her feet and stands up proud and tall, “I am the Ascender, goddess of the skies and heavens. Vitya is my son by blood and you, my child, are to be my messenger. Now go. You know what you must do.” 

Yuuri springs up in bed with a cold sweat dripping down his features and muscles trembling. Yuuri breathes heavily, trying to regain control of his heart rate. 

Had that all been real? Is _ she  _ real, Diana, the Ascender? 

Vitya shifts in his sleep but thankfully keeps snoring the night away, blissfully unaware of Yuuri’s current breakdown. Yuuri usesly searches Vitya’s features for any indication whatsoever that what Diana was saying is true but his husband looks no more godlike than he was yesterday. Yuuri doesn’t know what he expected. Of course he wouldn’t wake up to suddenly find Vitya glowing with godlike immanence.

He’s just Vitya. 

A part of Yuuri wants to write of the dream as just that, a dream, but this recurring nightmare has been too varying, too specific to just be simply written off any longer. As much as he hates it he might have to stop writing Diana off as some insane dream and now that he has the opportunity to tell if she’s real once and for all. 

The eclipse. Diana said there would be a lunar eclipse tonight during the festival and she would manifest herself by the river. That is how Yuuri is going to settle this once and for all. If her prediction comes true then he’ll have no choice but to accept that she is somehow a real thing, if nothing came out of it then oh well. That will be enough sign for him that she was just a thing of his colorful imagination. 

Either way this is going to be settled once and for all tonight.

He can’t tell Vitya about this. 

Yuuri doesn’t want to worry him unnecessarily about all this if it just turns out he’s putting stock in a twisted dream. No, he won’t bother Vitya with this madness until he’s absolutely sure. 

Yuuri doesn’t sleep well the rest of the night, too haunted by the supposed Ascender’s words. He lays awake staring up at the high vaulted ceilings until dawn when Vitya stirs by his side and rises, well rested and completely unaware of Yuuri’s internal struggle. 

“Good morning my beautiful mate.” Vitya croaks sleepily. He adjusts himself so that his head is resting on Yuuri’s chest, “You’re up early this morning.” Vitya notes. 

“Yeah I couldn’t sleep. Sorry if I woke you up.” Yuuri apologizes, brushing down the more out of control hairs of Vitya’s bed head. 

“Something on your mind?” Vitya frowns. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about tonight.” Yuuri says, avoiding the real issue that has kept him awake all night. 

“It’s just one more night then we’re out of here. We won’t have to answer to anyone’s expectations but our own ever again.”

“Yeah . . .” Yuuri hums. 

Their day continues like any other. They laze around in bed for too long until Chris has to forcefully pull them out of bed, they take breakfast in the great hall with the palace staff, they go about performing odd tasks and chores assigned to them, and when the sun sets everyone in the city begins to filter to the center square for the festival. All that time Yuuri goes about the day completely distracted, his mind always going back to his dream. 

“You’re distracted today.” Vitya notes as the walk along the streets of the city, dimly lit by lanterns and the occasional bioluminescent tree placed tactfully along the major streets. 

“Am I?” Yuuri asks. 

“If this is about the festival, we don’t have to go. The council can’t do anything to us if we don’t.” Vitya suggests. 

“No! I want to go.” Yuuri says quickly, thinking about the prediction the Ascender made for the night’s festivities. If he wants to get to the bottom of everything he needs to be present tonight. Yuuri needs answers before the morning comes. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Are you feeling sick, Yuuri?” 

“I’m fine.” Yuuri insists. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

Vitya gives Yuuri a look that hints that he doesn’t believe him but he lets the matter drop. 

When they get to city square the usually spacious area is jammed pack with people shoulder to shoulder dancing, eating, celebrating all in the name of the Ascender. High above their heads a supermoon shins bright at perigee, apparently for the first time in a few hundred years that the two events had occurred on the same night. There a general spirit of celebration in the air that’s almost infectious. 

Vitya leads Yuuri through the crowd and to the elevated stage where Mama is seated on her throne watching over the celebration. She practically glows when she spots Vitya and Yuuri moving through the crowd. 

“Hi Mama,” Vitya greets, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. 

“How are my boys, this evening?” She smiles. 

“We’re good. Have we missed Councilwoman Virmaer’s drunken impression of a  _ cloix _ ?” Vitya asks, taking his place by his mother’s side for the last of his diplomatic handshaking duties. 

“The night is still young.” Mama sighs with an amused smile. 

They watch over the party, occasionally exchanging small talk with city officials that Yuuri can hardly name. The alligators smile and joke with Vitya as if many of them aren’t about to stab him in the back as soon as they get the chance. Yuuri enjoys talking with the townspeople though. For the most part they’re all very sweet, if not a bit intrusive in their line of personal questions directed at Yuuri. 

When he’s not talking with the people Yuuri watches Vitya with a degree of warm tenderness. Vitya is practically glowing in the bright moonlight and he just seems to burst with more and more energy as the night wears on. He seems right in his element tonight. Yuuri almost mourns that he might not ever get to see him like this again. Vitya’s a social butterfly and it hurts to think that his wings might be clipped if he runs away with Yuuri. 

Vitya radiates more energy tonight than Yuuri’s seen in a long time. The people are drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Everyone clamors for the privilege to hold such an enigma’s attention if only for a few moments before moving on with their comparatively dull lives. Yuuri takes pride in knowing that he can command his husband’s attention whenever he wants in a way that no other can. 

Vitya is his, demigod, public figure, or none of the above, and he is Vitya’s. No one can change that and certainly no one attending this festival can take that away from them.

Yuuri is pleasantly chatting with a young mother who just had a baby not a few months earlier. She beams as she tells Yuuri all about her child and how much she looks forward to seeing her child’s first thoughts, first steps, first words, during the winter season. 

“My mate and I have been trying to conceive a young one for many summers. We very nearly gave up hope and we were looking into adopting a young one being taken care of by the temple. Never did we think we would conceive outside of mating season but you came to us, your holiness, and a week later we discovered we were with child. My mate and I were blessed by your coming. I wish to honor you by giving my child your name.” The mother says. Yuuri looks down at the small newborn cradled in his arms. 

“You want to name him after me?” Yuuri asks. He doesn’t know how he feels about a child being named after him for something he never did. 

“If that is alright with you, your holiness? You’ve done so much for my family. We don’t have much to our household for offerings but we can honor you in this way.” She says smiling down at her little newborn  _ Yuuri.  _ At the very least it will be a unique name for the Terran child to have. 

“I-it would be my honor.” Yuuri stutters. He isn’t entirely comfortable with people naming their children after him but it’s clear to see on the young mother’s face how much this means to her. 

“Oh thank you, your holiness!” She thanks enthusiastically. The small child squirms in Yuuri’s arms at the sudden noise. Yuuri hands the newborn back to his mother who immediately settles down when he’s in the comfort of his mother’s arms, “I will tell my Yuri about this day with great pride.” She beams down at her child who coos happily up at his mother.

“Would you mind terribly if I stole my mate away for a dance?” Vitya asks, sneaking up behind them. 

“Of course, your holiness.” The mother bows, taking her leave. Vitya takes Yuuri by the hand and leads him towards the throng of dancers moving with the sensual beats of the drums. It’s still mating season for much of the people in attendance and it’s clear to see just how many are part of a mated pair. 

“Thank you for pulling me away. I don’t think I’m cut out for diplomatic pleasantries like you are,” Yuuri says spinning in Vitya’s arms to the beat of the drums. Vitya pulls Yuuri into his chest and gyrates his hips against Yuuri’s in slow rhythmic motions. 

“I think,” Vitya whispers into the shell of Yuuri’s ear, “You are positively radiant tonight. The people love you. I love you,” Vitya says, accenting his words with a playful grind of his hips. 

“You’re in a mood tonight,” Yuuri laughs. 

“What can I say? Tonight’s a good night.” Vitya grins, beaming with ethereal energy in the moonlight. It’s times like this where it’s easy to believe Vitya could be descended from a goddess. He’s practically glowing. 

While they’re swept up in each other’s embrace they fail to notice the drums fizzle to a stop and the people around them turn their gaze up to the sky with varying degrees of horror and shock. Yuuri looks up, curious as to what has drawn everyone’s attention and immediately freezes at the sight above.

Slowly, the moon is being consumed with a blood red shadow.

A lunar eclipse.

Ice clenches at Yuuri’s veins in equal parts fear and dread. She was right. The Ascender was right. 

“There was no foreseen blood moon tonight, Yuuri,” Vitya says, equally transfixed on the phenomena playing out for the entire city to see. 

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asks, too afraid of the answer. The words of the Ascender echo in his mind.  _ Danger is coming _ .

“Something bad.” Vitya confirms Yuuri’s greatest fears. 

Without another word Yuuri grabs Vitya’s hand and drags him towards the riverbank. There’s still hope that this might not be real. She said she would be there on the river. There’s still a chance that this is all just some crazy coincidence. 

“Yuuri! Where are we going?” Vitya cries, stumbling along after Yuuri. 

“There’s something I need to see.” Yuuri says with determination. 

Yuuri’s heart races. This is it. This is what months worth of nightmares is culminating to. Tonight he will finally have answers. 

After an eternity squeezed into a matter of minutes they reach the darkened riverbank. The scenery is dark and it’s hard to see much of anything but the outlines of things. The river itself is tinged red with the eclipse. Yuuri morbidly thinks it looks like a river flowing red with blood. 

Yuuri searches the riverbank desperately for the heavenly figure dressed in white that so frequently haunts his dreams. It doesn’t take long to find her. She’s not exactly the type to be subtle. 

Yuuri finds her standing beneath a tree across the river, her eyes bearing down into Yuuri’s soul. Her silver hair and white dress blow freely in the wind. She glows, eminanting pure moonlight, unspoiled by the eclipse. She locks eyes with Yuuri, looks up at the bloodied moon, in a silent message that only Yuuri would be able to understand. Her eyes flash to Vitya by Yuuri’s side and she smiles fondly. 

“Yuuri, are you alright? You look like you’ve just seen a spirit.” Vitya worries. Yuuri clenches his fist to prevent his hands from shaking anymore than he hadn’t realized they were. 

“Diana!” Yuuri yells out. She spares one last glance to Vitya, gives Yuuri a pointed nod and disappears into thin air. 

“Yuuri, who are you calling to?” Vitya asks, looking out to the direction of where the Ascender had once been. 

“The woman. She was just over there by that tree!” Yuuri insists, pointing accusingly in the direction where the Ascender had disappeared. 

Vitya looks at Yuuri in concern, looking out to the water and seeing nothing, “There’s no one there, Yuuri.”

Of course. Of course he can’t see her. At the expense of not looking insane, Yuuri sighs and rubs the very real growing headache quickly developing at his temples. 

“You’re right. I think I’m just tired. It’s been a hard few days,” Yuuri excuses. Vitya runs his hands soothingly down Yuuri’s arms. 

“Let’s get you to bed. We have a long day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow.” Vitya says. Yuuri deflates. 

Travel. That’s right, tomorrow is supposed to be the day they leave the city to start their new lives together. The Ascender’s warning rings in his mind and Yuuri is torn. He wants so desperately to take Vitya as far away from here as possible but what use is a new start if they won’t survive long enough to enjoy it? He hates to ask Vitya to put their relationship on hold for duty but what other choice do they have?

They have no choice. 

“Vitya, we can’t leave tomorrow.”


	23. An Alien's Truth

Yuuri wakes up along a lake that has become all too familiar but he is alone. Hell is empty. 

Yuuri sighs and buries his head into his hands. Victor did not take Yuuri cancelling their departure well. He was understandably confused and hurt and Yuuri struggled to provide him with a reasonable answer that didn’t make him sound insane. They argued about the situation for longer than they’ve ever argued about anything. The worst part of it is that he completely agrees with Vitya, he wants to leave as much as Vitya does, but with the Ascender’s prophecy Yuuri doesn’t think it’s wise for them leave with that looming over his head. They both went to bed frustrated and unsure of the future but at least Yuuri was able to convince Vitya to at least delay their departure a few days. 

Yuuri doesn’t know how to begin explaining all this with Vitya. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I know none of this is what you asked for.” Diana appears behind Yuuri, resting a soft hand on his shoulder. 

“I have to tell Vitya. You have to let me tell him about you. I can’t stand misleading him like this. Vitya needs to know the truth.” Yuuri insists. 

“You’re right. He should know what will be expected of him. Before you tell him, talk with my mate. Vera will be able to answer all your questions and can guide Vitya through what he needs to do but you should be the one who tells Vitya. He’ll listen to you, he’ll trust you.” Diana instructs. 

Yuuri frowns, “This feels wrong. Why can’t you visit him yourself?”

“I don’t have enough energy to visit my son. Vitya cut off all possible ties with me when he declared patronage to the Lovers. The only reason I am able to speak with you is because you spent so much of your life in my domain. My energy clings to you but there will come a day where that too is gone. I am fortunate that you are my son’s mate. Without you, I don’t think we would have been able to stop what’s coming. You’re my messenger, Yuuri, please tell my son of his duty and tell him I’m sorry to ask this of him.” She says regretfully. 

“After its . . . done, can we still leave the city to settle down together? That’s all we ever wanted.” Yuuri asks. 

“You may.” She says, stroking Yuuri’s hair with motherly affection, “Child of the stars, you have done your duty well. If that is the reward you seek then how can I possibly deny you of that simple wish? You have my solemn word that once this is over you and my son will have my blessing to live your lives as you see fit.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri says. 

“Will you tell my son, my Vitya, that I’m sorry? For everything. I wish more than anything I could be there with him.” Diana asks, showing a rare remorseful shadow in her expression. Before Yuuri isn’t a goddess. She’s just Diana, a mother who has made mistakes in the past and craves redemption. She’s not a glittering untouchable immortal. She’s human. 

“I will.” Yuuri swears solemnly. He can give her this much at least. 

The dream fades away and Yuuri wakes up back in a nest of pillows located in a secluded corner deep into the archives. 

After he and Vitya fought, Yuuri came down here to crash to allow the frustrated feelings to cool off between them. He didn’t expect to spend the entire night here. 

Yuuri groans and stretches out his sore neck that had cramped up in the uncomfortable position he fell asleep in. Sore muscles aside, the only thought going through Yuuri’s head is how much he wants to crawl into his real bed and settle back down surrounded by the extreme warmth of Vitya’s sleeping body. 

Yuuri does just that. He returns back into the tower to find Vitya curled up uncomfortably on Yuuri’s side of the bed. Yuuri’s heart aches at the sight. Deciding he isn’t likely to get his usual spot back tonight, Yuuri takes the open space behind Vitya and wraps himself around Vitya’s body. Immediately, Vitya relaxes back into Yuuri’s big spoon with a comfortable sigh.

“Yuuri?” Vitya croaks.

“Shhh, sleep Vitya. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“I’m sorry for how we left things. We can stay in the city if that’s what you really want.” Vitya says. Yuuri shakes his head and tenderly kisses the top of Vitya’s exposed shoulder. 

“Sleep.” Yuuri instructs with finality. He can’t talk to Vitya now when the night before is still fresh. Tomorrow. Tomorrow Yuuri is going to talk to Vitya. 

The next morning Yuuri wakes up in a panic when he realizes Vitya isn’t by his side. Yuuri sits up in bed and realizes Vitya is not a few feet from him sitting at the edge of the bed, running his finger absently on the wedding ring Yuuri gave him.

“Let’s talk.” Vitya commands when notices Yuuri is awake. Yuuri nods and crawls over to sit by Vitya’s side. 

“Can I speak first?” Yuuri asks. Vitya nods silently. 

“Vitya, I want to leave the city -”

“But you said -” Vitya interrupts, 

“Please Vitya this is hard to explain and I need you to listen to me. Please,” Yuuri pleads. Vitya nods and silently motions for Yuuri to continue. 

“I’ve been having these weird dreams ever since I arrived her on Terra. This woman kept appearing, giving me advice, telling me what to do. She said she was the Ascender and I didn’t believe her until last night. I know it sounds crazy but she told about the eclipse before it happened and she was there on the river. You didn’t see her but she was there.” 

“You saw the Ascender?” Vitya asks. 

“I know it sounds insane, I know, but I swear it’s true.” Yuuri insists. Vitya reaches his hand out and gently squeezes Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri can feel Vitya’s ring pressing into his hand. 

“Yuuri, if you say you saw her, I believe you.” Vitya reassures. 

“You do?” Yuuri asks. 

“Of course I do. You have no reason to lie to me and the goddesses present themselves in mysterious ways. I have full faith that you believe that you saw something. What does this have to do with us leaving?” 

Yuuri takes a deep breath. He can do this. Vitya is being understanding of this much at the very least, “Lately she’s been telling me that something bad,  _ really bad _ , is coming and our only hope to stop it is you.”

“Me?”

“I wondered that too but Vitya, the Ascender is your mother.” Yuuri reveals.

“No, not my mother.” Vitya shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Your other mother. The one who -”

“Abandoned us.” Vitya finishes with an angry lilt to his voice. “I don’t believe this.” Vitya shakes his head. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks, touching his hand to Vitya’s arm. 

“Did she tell you this? In your dream?” Vitya asks, gripping Yuuri’s hand bruisingly tight.

“She did. I don’t know what happened in the past but she asked me to tell you that she wishes she could be with you here with you.” Yuuri says, remembering the words the mother wished to pass on to her son, “Vitya you’re a _god._ I wish we could just run away and be together but you’re people need you.” Yuuri implored. 

“I never asked to be a god.” Vitya grinds out. He rises to his feet and starts to storm out of the room. Yuuri follows Vitya hot on his heels as they descend the tower.

“Vitya wait! Where are you going?” Yuuri calls after him. Vitya pauses if only for a brief moment and turns around to look at Yuuri with a hard expression.

“Mama owes me answers. I’m sorry Yuuri, if what you say is true my mother has been lying to me my entire life. I need her to look me in the eye and tell me if it’s true.” 

Vitya is a whirlwind of determination and ferocity as he hunts down Mama. Yuuri is silent, unsure what he can do to calm Vitya’s beast. They find Mama outside in the medical garden trimming back the weeds, supervised by Makkachin who is eagerly waiting for Mama to throw her a branch. 

“Mama we need to talk.” Vitya says sharply.

“If this is about the bloodmoon, I have it more than handled. We are preparing for the coming danger as best we can. The Citadel sent us reports of what they call ‘solar storms’ but my advisors suggest it could be as simple as an infected winter supply forcing us to have a lean winter. We’re exploring all options but I assure you we are taking every precaution in -” Mama drones on never looking up from the garden bed. 

“Listen to me!” Vitya erupts. Mama freezes, sets down her tools and turns her surprised attention to her outraged son. 

“What really happened to my mother, Mama?” Vitya demands. 

“Your mother?” Mama frowns, “She left. You know this.”

“That isn’t the whole truth though is it?” Vitya sneers. 

“What is this about, you two?” Mama demands, taking to her feet. 

“The Ascender has been sending Yuuri visions. She told him who I really am. Who am I Mama? I want to hear it from your lips.” Vitya demands.

“Is this true?” Mama pales, looking towards Yuuri with a panicked look.

“Yes,” Yuuri answers looking down at the ground. 

“Answer the question Mama.” Vitya demands impatiently.

“It’s true. You are the son of the Ascender but you are also still mine. That hasn’t changed Vitya!” She proclaims before sighing. She sinks to her knees and pats the grass beside her, “Come. Sit. There is much to discuss.” 

Yuuri sat down beside her. Vitya remained stubborn and defiant until Yuuri took his hand and gently tugged for him to join them on the ground. Vitya looks to Yuuri and his expression immediately softens. He takes his seat by Yuuri’s side but keeping his distance between him and his mother. 

“Your mother, the Ascender, the woman who carried you and brought you into this world, had limited time in the mortal plane. We met when I was just a young girl, barely of age but we fell in love the summer before I took the title High Priestess. She was posing as a mere servant to the goddesses, scrubbing floors and shining the offering bowls, I was in line to become the most powerful figurehead of the church. It was all very forbidden but we always found ways to disappear with each other. She revealed her true form to me the eve of my coronation but it didn’t matter to me.We were already inseparable. When I left the Citadel for good, she followed. When the council objected to her closeness with me, we mated. When she knew her time was coming to an end we had you so that I might always have a part of her with me. She faded back into the holy realm not a few months after your birth. Her sudden disappearance was  controversial to say the least but I can hope you realize why the truth must have been hidden.”

“But you lied to  _ me _ . Did I not deserve to know my own mother? All my life you’ve dismisses questions about her. Anytime I asked about her as a child you’ve brushed her aside with the excuse that the past should stay where it was. I thought she  _ abandoned  _ us. I hated her for so long. Don't you think I had the right to know the truth?” Vitya cries furiously. Angry tears well up in his eyes. Yuuri twines his fingers with Vitya’s and gently squeezes them in a silent show of support. 

“You had every right to know, Vitya. My biggest regret as a mother is keeping this part of your life away from you. Before your mother faded we agreed that we wanted you to have a normal childhood. Can you think what the council would have done if they had found out what you are?  _ Who _ you are? They would have taken you away from me and raised you as some cold holy statue to be revered but never touched by the hands of mortals. You wouldn’t be  _ my  _ Vitya. I wanted you to have a normal childhood of chasing your friends in the fields, getting in trouble for stealing sweet rolls from the kitchen. I wanted you to have a normal childhood and I wanted you to decide how  _ you _ wanted to dedicate your life. I wanted you to fall in love and take a mate of your own choosing.” She says glancing at Yuuri before turning her attention back to Vitya, “We wanted you to have a normal life that you could be in control of. I’m sorry that meant hiding your true nature from you.”

“If my mother faded,” Vitya looks to Yuuri with a terrified expression, “will I too?”

Yuuri freezes. He hadn’t thought about that possibility. If there’s some natural limit with the amount of time gods can spend on Terra then how long do they truly have left with each other? 

Mama reaches out and covers Vitya and Yuuri’s joined hands with her own, “You are half Terran. Your soul is bound to both planes and doesn’t require the same energy to survive on the mortal plane. Your mother was untethered so her connection became weakened the longer she spent with us and it will be some time yet before she has the energy to walk among Terrans again. Rest assured you and your mate will share a long, happy life together.”

Vitya visibly relaxes and looks to be significantly calmer than when this conversation started.

“She told Yuuri that we can’t leave the city until the threat has passed, that I would need to somehow protect the city from whatever is to come. I don’t know how to do that Mama.” Vitya says. 

“I’m sorry Vitya but only your mother would know how to manifest your powers in your mortal form. Did she say what was coming?” Mama asks, turning to Yuuri. 

“No, but you mentioned there were incoming solar storms? If the Citadel is sending  _ us _ a warning about them it must be serious.” Yuuri says.

“You know of these storms from your travels?” Mama asks.

“Yes and no. I’ve been trained to avoid coming into contact with solar storms so I’ve never experienced one but I know they can wipe out any and all electronics, computer systems, anything that relies on a planet’s magnetic field for power. That’s just the small ones. We never had any on a larger scale on Earth but radiation can be a concern without the right atmosphere.”

“These solar storms, Yuuri, should this be our main concern?” Mama asks. 

“If the Citadel’s scientists are concerned, so would I.” Yuuri worries. 

“How long do we have?” Vitya asks. Yuuri looks up at the sky where the two suns beat down on them with the last heatwave of the fall, thinking back on measurements he took before landing. 

“Depending on which one is ejecting the flares, a few days maybe? If the Citadel already knows about it, that means it’s already on its way.” Yuuri explains.

“Then we have no time to spare. Come. We must gather the council and prepare the city.” Mama says rising to her feet, already rushing off in her dignified manner to do what must be done. 

Yuuri starts to follow her but Vitya pulls him back. 

“Yuuri, I don’t know how to be a god. How am I supposed to save my entire planet?” Vitya worries, looking like he’s about to be sick. Yuuri wraps his arms around Vitya tightly, holding him close and never wanting to let him go.

“I don’t know Vitya,” Yuuri answers honestly, “But I have full faith in you. I know you can do this.”


	24. Home with a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness!!!! It's the last chapter of this fic already! I want to thank everyone who's kept up with this fic and commented. I'm so thrilled with the response that this has gotten and I'm so happy that the Live Love YOI Bang gave me the opportunity to focus on this idea and finish it to publication. 
> 
> If your interested in new fics I have coming up follow me on Twitter @Caitwritestuff 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Terra Incognita!

“You’re tense,” Yuuri notes, working his fingers into the knot in Vitya’s muscles. Vitya relaxes into Yuuri’s skillful fingers and sighs, leaning his head back to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Don’t you think I have a right to be? I’m supposed to somehow save the entire planet tomorrow and I haven’t the vaguest idea how to do that. Of course I’m tense.” Vitya frowns. Yuuri continues slowly working at the tense bunch of muscles and leans down to press a soft kiss to the top of Vitya’s shoulder. 

“Let’s not think about that tonight.” Yuuri suggests no louder than a whisper. Tonight the last thing he wants to think about is impending doom and duties. Yuuri misses the days where they can just freely be themselves without some great threat looming over their heads, if such a time ever existed in the first place. Is it too much to hope that they can have a night of peace before the storm?

“What should we think about then?” Vitya asks with a ghost of a smile, turning his head to the side so that Yuuri could continue his trail of kisses up the column of his neck. 

“About us,” Yuuri accentuates with a kiss against Vitya’s soft pale skin, “About what we felt like before everything went wrong. About our love and how come hell or high water we will always be together. About how the fates, or the goddesses or a giant chicken in the sky somehow saw it fit that we were destined to be together and I thank that destiny everyday because it brought me to you. About the hope we have to finally start our lives together away from here once this is all over. About that cozy shelter you have waiting for us just beyond the mountain pass, already stocked to the brim with winter supplies. About how it will feel when we step through those doors for the first time, how we’ll look at each other and breathe a sigh of relief because we’re both finally free. About how it will feel to finally hold each other and make love across every surface of our new home until we’re so tired that all we can do is just hold each other and  _ be.” _ Yuuri goes on and on thinking of all the things he would much rather focus his mind on during the next twenty-four hours. 

He can’t stand to worry about all the very real morbid possibilities. For the sake of his sanity Yuuri would rather focus on what the future will have in store for them. Maybe it's unrealistic for him to hope for all these things. Even if the very best scenario occurred and everyone walks away unscathed, everything will be changed. 

Everything has already changed. 

Vitya’s relationship with Mama is strained at best, irreparably cracked at worst and Yuuri feels terrible for Vitya, knowing just how close he and his mother used to be. Now he can hardly muster to spare her a glance passing her by in the halls. Vitya resents her for hiding the past from him for so long, for lying to his face. Vitya’s hurt and it will take a long time for the wounds to begin healing. 

That’s not all that’s changed. As much as Vitya will always be the lovable dorky alien who swept him off his feet in Yuuri’s eyes, it doesn’t change the fact that when everything is said and done, the entire world will think of Vitya as a god. Yuuri wishes he could keep  _ his _ Vitya locked away forever so that no one would even have the chance to force that image on him. Yuuri doesn’t want to share his husband with the entire world, not now, not ever, but it's something Yuuri is going to have to do whether he wants to or not. 

“Yuuri?” Vitya asks, drawing Yuuri’s attention back to the man in front of him. His expression is solemn and his eyes are filled with unspoken terror and pain, “If I die tomorrow, I want you to remember this night with fondness. I want you to remember what it felt like when we’re together but I want you to survive, I want you to find happiness again even if that might mean seeking comfort in the arms of another. I don’t want this to haunt you the rest of your life.” 

Yuuri shakes his head, “Vitya I don’t want anyone else. The Ascender said -"

“I know what she said.” Vitya cuts him off, “She a goddess and I’m only half of what she is. She may be able to walk away from this without consequence but I am not her. I’m not naive I know there are risks. If it comes to that, I want you to know how much I love you and how full my life has been with you in it. I don’t want you to mourn for me. Please take comfort that one day hopefully in the far future when you are old and gray and lived a full life we will be reunited in Beyond.”

“Please don’t say that,” Yuuri shook his head, unshed tears clouding his vision. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to me tomorrow and I never got to express my hopes for you after I enter the Beyond.” Vitya says, cradling Yuuri’s cheek tenderly.

“Then don’t leave me. Promise me you’ll do everything in your power to come back to me.” Yuuri says, a hysterical feeling clenches at his throat. He can’t believe Vitya is resigning so easily to the worst case scenario. He knows it’s a subject that needed to be addressed but he hoped it would take them years before they needed to discuss such morbid subjects. Yuuri still wants to be hopeful.

“Of course I will.” Vitya reassures, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and rocks him soothingly, “You have my solemn word I will always do everything in my being to stay by your side. Now and forever. They can’t take you away from me that easily.” Vitya smiles sadly.

“If this could possibly be our last night, can you make love with me one last time? I want to remember you like this. Beautiful and loving and mine. I don’t want our last memories to be sad.” Yuuri pleads.

“Oh Yuuri,” Vitya sighs with such a heartbroken expression. It’s clear that he doesn’t want this to end either but they have to prepare for every possibility, good or bad.

Vitya tilts Yuuri,'s chin up and slots his lips against Yuuri’s for a gentle caressing kiss. His lips move so gently against Yuuri’s it's almost as if he were kissing a ghost. A beautiful ghost that showed Yuuri nothing but care and undying devotion. Yuuri’s heart breaks from the level of tenderness Vitya is showing him. Salty tears mix as Vitya’s tongue lightly brushes against his own. 

This feels too much like a goodbye, Yuuri decides. This isn’t what he wants. He doesn’t want to say goodbye. Not yet. Tonight is supposed to be about making one last good memory together before the unknown overtakes them both. 

Yuuri shift forward and hooks his leg around Vitya’s waist so that he now straddles Vitya’s lap. He curls his arms around the back of Vitya’s neck and buries his fingers in the short silver locks as Yuuri applies more pressure to Vitya’s lips.

Vitya lets out a small surprised gasp at Yuuri’s sudden boldness. It wasn’t like him to be such a commanding force in the bedroom but tonight is no ordinary night.

Yuuri pulls away from the heated kiss gasping, “Is there anything you want to try tonight Vitya?” Yuuri asks, his voice low and sultry. He pushes his hair back in a way that he knows for a fact frames his face well and consequently drives Vitya mad with desire. Vitya’s eyes dilate like a starved man being presented with a four course meal.

“There’s one thing we haven’t tried that I’ve been craving,” Vitya teases, his hand grazing the curve of Yuuri’s hip.

“Oh?” Yuuri raises a curious eyebrow.

“Will you make love to me? In me?” Vitya asks. Yuuri blinks with surprise. It’s not that he’s opposed to the idea, not at all, he just always assumed that how they did it was always the way it was meant to be. Vitya is bigger than him, more confident in the bedroom and all around more masculine. Yuuri always assumed he was supposed to be the one on the receiving end just because they seemed to naturally fit together better that way. He never considered that Vitya would want something else. 

But if this is what Vitya desires, Yuuri will try his hardest to make this experience pleasurable for him. Vitya’s pleasured him enough in the past months for Yuuri to have picked up a few tricks from Vitya. In theory it shouldn’t be hard to switch?

“Is that what you want? Do you want to feel me inside you Vitya?” Yuuri asks rotating his hips to press into Vitya’s growing erection, a mouthwatering erection that he sadly won’t get the chance to be skewered by tonight. Another day . . .

“Goddess yes.” Vitya breathes raggedly.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes.” Yuuri says, snapping the waistband of Vitya’s more casual lounging-around trousers. His shirt had been tossed aside long ago when Yuuri suggested the idea of a relaxing massage.

“Then take them off.” Vitya challenges with a spark in his eye, leaning back into the bed in invitation. Yuuri immediately reaches for the leather strings holding the pants up. Vitya halts Yuuri’s hand at the knot, “with your teeth, love.” Vitya grins slyly.

Yuuri is not one to back down from a challenge. He grins and without a moment's delay he bends down and takes hold of one of the loose strings in between his teeth and tugs the tie free, luckily without much of a challenge. He maintains eye contact with Vitya’s heated gaze as he travels up his body and places a gentle kiss along the trail of soft silver hairs in between his hips that pointed to Yuuri’s hidden prize. Just to be a tease, Yuuri licks a slow line up the ridge of Vitya’s protruding hip bones. 

Vitya tips his head back and groans, “Why must you tease me so?”

“How can I resist such a temptation?” Yuuri questions, grazing his hand along the growing bulge in his husband’s pants. 

“I ask myself the same question every day, my love,” Vitya says with a wistful sigh.

Yuuri dips his head to hide the involuntary blush staining his cheeks, instead focusing on getting Vitya’s pants the rest of the way off. Yuuri presses small kisses to the soft skin just above the waistline of Vitya’s pants before gripping the waistband between his teeth, careful not to take a bite out of Vitya while he’s at it. He curls his hands underneath Vitya’s hips and lifts him slightly so Yuuri’s teeth had some hope of actually getting Victor’s pants off tonight. 

Yuuri manages to skillfully shimmy Vitya’s pants below his hips, a feat Yuuri is secretly very proud of. Of course he takes a pause in his task when Vitya’s cock springs forth from its imprisonment. Yuuri nuzzles Vitya’s cock and presses a soft open mouthed kiss to the base, taking care to memorize everything about this moment from the scent of Vitya’s arousal, to the taste of his skin, to how his cock seems to fit into his hand like it was specially molded just for him. He wants to remember it all. 

Once Vitya’s trousers are successfully around his feet, Yuuri impatiently throws them to the side. He crawls back up Vitya’s body, kissing a slow trail up his body, slowly bending Vitya’s knee to hook around Yuuri’s waist the further he comes up Vitya’s body. Vitya watches Yuuri with a smug grin. If Yuuri wasn’t sure Vitya is excited by his expression, the way his cock is already achingly hard for him confirms it. 

Yuuri reaches for the pleasure oils hidden underneath a pillow at the edge of the bed. He uncorks the bottle and allows the clear slippery fluid to pool at his fingertips. Yuuri rubs his fingers together to thoroughly cover his digits with oil, his unoccupied hand reaches down to stroke Vitya. 

Yuuri leans over Vitya’s body and draws him in for a gentle lingering kiss which Vitya happily receives. 

“Touch me, Yuuri. Prepare me for you.” Vitya whispers against Yuuri lips. Yuuri gladly complies. 

Yuuri’s fingers trail a slow line up the inside of Vitya’s thigh and teases one slick finger along the rim of Vitya’s entrance, just like Vitya has done to Yuuri countless times before. Vitya bites his lip and relaxes into the pillows below him. Slowly, Yuuri inserts one finger inside his mate, working on stretching him with the amount of tender care that Vitya had always shown him. One by one he adds finger after finger until Vitya is stretched wide open and gripping Yuuri’s shoulder tightly, his face contorted in pleasure. 

“Does this feel good, Vitya?” Yuuri asks, thrusting his fingers into Vitya’s stretched hole. He curls his fingers in search of that special spot that always drives Yuuri crazy when Vitya abuses it with attention. When Yuuri rubs against Vitya’s prostate, Vitya bucks upward and lets out a pleasured strangled cry. 

“Yes!” Vitya cries, his fingernails gripping painfully into Yuuri’s shoulder blades. Yuuri relished the pain, knowing Vitya was losing control over his senses because of  _ him.  _

Yuuri grabs for the tube of oil again, popping the cork again and covering his cock thoroughly with the fluid. His nerves are on fire with anticipation. He’s so close to feeling Vitya’s body clenching around him it’s almost maddening. 

He gives Vitya a few more thrusts of his fingers, for good measure just to tease him, “Are you ready for me Vitya?”

“Yes! Goddess yes. I’ve wanted this for so long, Yuuri.” Vitya moans. 

“Why didn’t you ask?” Yuuri asks, teasing his fingers against Vitya’s prostate. Vitya lets out a strangled mewl and bites his lip. 

“You were inexperienced when we first became intimate. I thought it would be more enjoyable for us if I took control in the beginning until you felt confident enough to take control. Please don’t feel bad, my Yuuri. I love being with you in whatever capacity you’re comfortable with.” Vitya soothes running his hands along Yuuri’s side. He arches up and playfully nibbles at Yuuri’s earlobe. “Make love to me, my mate.”

Vitya doesn’t have to ask Yuuri twice. He draws his fingers out of Vitya, his hole fluttering beautiful with the absence of Yuuri’s fingers, aching to be filled again. Yuuri strokes his lubed cock a few times before adjusting them so that his cock lines up with Vitya’s eager entrance. Vitya moans and grinds his hips into Yuuri, eager to finally be taken by Yuuri in the most primal way possible. He wants it  _ so bad _ . Yuuri tries to not let the pride go to his head. 

Yuuri pushes his hips into Vitya’s, the sensitive head of his cock entering slowly into Vitya’s tight heat. Yuuri clenches his eyes shut, too overwhelmed by all the sensations assaulting his senses. The last thing he wants is for this all to end far too soon, leaving Vitya to be unsatisfied. This night is about Vitya so Yuuri just needs to buck up and do everything he can to satisfy Vitya. 

“Hey,” Vitya whispers gently, reaching up to hold Yuuri’s cheeks, “I want to look into your eyes as you make love to me, Yuuri. Please,” He pleads. Yuuri opens his eyes and locks them on Vitya’s deep blue eyes. Yuuri drowns himself in Vitya’s expressive eyes as he pushes further into Vitya. Vitya’s pupils widen with desire once he feels Yuuri bottom out inside of him.

“You feel so good inside me, my mate. Please . . . Fill me with everything you have,” Vitya whines desperately. 

Yuuri rocks his hips experimentally which Vitya responds with a delighted gasp followed soon after by a lingering moan that fluctuates with every thrust of Yuuri’s hips. Vitya’s head falls back against the pillows again and Yuuri takes that glorious opportunity to suck possessive marks into the pale skin of Vitya’s neck. Vitya clenches around Yuuri’s cock and lets out a delightful moan that vibrates against Yuuri’s lips on his neck. 

Vitya is in heaven and Yuuri’s the one responsible for it, Yuuri notes with wonder. Vitya rocks his hips against Yuuri’s hips, begging, pleading wantonly for Yuuri to take him faster, harder.  _ Claim him _ .

Yuuri thrusts harder into Vitya, his hips snapping in a rhythmic beat that is always just fast enough to keep Vitya’s little noises of pleasure filling their room. He’s become so in tune with Vitya’s body since mating with him. Even if this was Yuuri’s first time in this particular position, Vitya’s pleasure induced ticks still remain the same. 

More than anything Vitya likes to mark Yuuri and the closer he comes to release, the more bold his marking habits become. More often than not Yuuri always walks away with a multitude of scratch marks and light bruises littering his body from where Vitya’s fingers dug into his skin during the heat of the moment. Not that Yuuri minds. In fact he loves being marked just as much as Vitya loves marking. It’s like Vitya’s telling the world and anyone who gets too close to Yuuri ‘ _ He’s mine. Stay away or else you’ll face the wrath of a mate with claws sharp enough to rip out your heart from your chest with his bare hands alone.’ _

By the time they’re both rocking against each other, moaning each other’s names in ecstasy, already so close to their releases, Vitya has already dug harsh red lines into Yuuri’s back and is working on littering Yuuri’s chest with hickies to match the ones Yuuri placed on his neck. This entire experience has quickly devolved into something so intense and raw and possessive. It’s unlike anything Yuuri’s experienced before.

Vitya’s cries become more desperate and his muscles are practically quivering with his impending release. This is the least in control Yuuri has ever seen Vitya. He’s like a man lost completely in the haze of pleasure. He’s beautiful like this, laying under Yuuri as he thrusts inside him, completely wrecked and trusting of Yuuri to take care of his body when he’s so out of his mind. He’s an incarnate of pure sexual energy and utterly free. 

“Please,” Vitya begs with a gasp, “Come inside me, Yuuri. I want to feel your hot seed to fill me so completely that I’m ruined for anyone else. Make me yours Yuuri.” Vitya pleads almost tearing up with how bad he wants what he’s asking of Yuuri. Yuuri sooths Vitya by patting down his well fucked hair and kissing away his salty tears. How can Yuuri possibly deny such a request?

Vitya clenches around him as a mischievous way of trying to draw what he wants out of Yuuri. It works amazingly in his favor because Yuuri is leaking precome with nearly every snap of his hips. Yuuri is trying his best to hold himself back so that Vitya can have his release before Yuuri but the mischievous alien is making that very hard for Yuuri. 

“More Yuuri!” Vitya cries, “Fill me more!” 

Yuuri’s thrusts stutters inside Vitya and he feels himself coming, his release covering Vitya’s hot, wet walls with his sperm. Yuuri groans and trembles against Vitya as wave after wave of release rolls through his body. Yuuri doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard before. 

Meanwhile the sensation of being so utterly filled by his mate is enough to tip Vitya over the edge. He spills his own hot white ejaculate on his stomach, relaxing into the pillows while Yuuri regains his own sanity. When Yuuri’s fully spent and the haze of lust clears away Yuuri pulls out of Vitya leaving a trail of come that leaks out of Vitya’s used hole. Vitya shivers at the feeling of Yuuri’s essence leaking out of him but Yuuri can’t help but to stare in wonder. 

It’s such a beautiful sight.

Yuuri silently does his duty as a loving mate and tenderly cleans Vitya with a damp cloth of the mess they both made. By the time the rag is thrown to the side to join their clothes Vitya is already half asleep with a lazy, utterly blissed out grin playing at his lips. 

“Thank you, Yuuri. You are a good mate,” He compliments, nuzzling his nose against Yuuri’s hickey spotted chest. Yuuri wraps his arms around Vitya and settles so Yuuri’s chin is resting at the top of his head.

“You did so good Vitya. Was it everything you hoped it was going to be?” Yuuri asks, tenderly stroking his mate’s hair.

Vitya nods sleepily against Yuuri’s chest, “And more. Thank you for tonight. I love you so much Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Vitya. Rest now.” Yuuri urges, presses a soft kiss to Vitya’s forehead.

* * *

 

“I’ve never seen the city so empty.” Yuuri notes the next day as he and Vitya walk hand in hand through the abandoned streets. Even the marketplace is empty, usually busy stalls sit abandoned. The silence is unsettling. 

“Per your advice, the High Priestess has opened the catacombs below the temple to shelter our citizens below the surface of the planet from the radiation. Those who chose not to take shelter in the temple have been instructed to stay in their homes today until the safety signal has been lit. The city should be safe for us to do what is expected of me without putting anyone else in harm's way.” Vitya explains. “Yuuri, you should join the other’s in the catacombs. It will be safer for you there.”

Yuuri squeezes Vitya’s hand, “I’m staying by your side, Vitya. What kind of mate would I be if I didn’t support you through this?”

“One with self preservation. What good is both of us being dead?” Vitya asks, teasingly bumping his shoulders with Yuuri. It’s good to see him in such a good mood but there’s a hint of sourness to his tone. 

“I’m staying,” Yuuri says with an air of finality that Vitya can’t possibly argue against. 

“My stubborn mate,” Vitya smiles ruffling Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri bats his head away with a pout. Vitya laughs and holds Yuuri closer. 

They walk along the empty city street, hand in hand, enjoying the last few peaceful moments together. Eventually they come to the river’s edge and the settle down along the soft sand. Yuuri fits himself, slotted between Vitya’s legs and allows himself to be wrapped up in Vitya’s embrace. 

“When do you think it will come?” Vitya asks, resting his chin against Yuuri’s shoulder. The sunsets overhead tinge the sky hues of red and pink. 

“I don’t know but I think we’ll know when we see it.” Yuuri says, “Something tells me your mom isn’t the subtle type when it comes to these sort of things.” 

Vitya hums non committedly but falls silent. This could be the last precious moment they have together. They don’t need words to fill the silence, their emotions flow freely between their touches, their souls intertwining casually with the rhythm of their hearts, unencumbered by any emotional barriers between them. Yuuri can feel every subtle nuance of Vitya’s aura and no doubt Vitya can feel his own. 

Yuuri wishes they could just stay like this forever. 

But as the sun sets, the storm draws nearer and their time of peace together is quickly running out. 

“Yuuri, look.” Vitya directs, his eyes trained up towards the sky. It’s dark now, Yuuri notes, not realizing how long they’ve been sitting on that beach. Up above them the biggest aurora Yuuri’s ever seen paints the sky with ribbons of rainbow light. 

“Wow.” Yuuri breathes with wonder. 

“I’ve never seen the Ascender’s paths this far south before. I’ve only ever seen them in the Winter Islands.”

“We have them on Earth too. Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis. They’re caused by solar wind disturbing charged particles in the atmosphere, usually in higher latitudes on a planet. They get stronger and larger during solar storms.” Yuuri explains. Yuuri never got the chance to see the phenomenon on Earth and even though it’s signaling impending doom, it’s still a breathtaking sight to see. 

“Does this mean it’s time?” Vitya asks, the nerves in his voice betraying his calm demeanor.

Across the lake a figure dressed in silver appears, glowing with the essence of moonlight. Diana looks at the pair and smiles sadly. Yuuri catches her looking and is immediately on his feet and at the water’s edge. 

“Vitya she’s here! Do you see her?” Yuuri cries, pulling Vitya’s attention away from the active night sky. 

Vitya’s eyes widen in shock and he blinks in the same direction Yuuri was looking, “I-I see her.”  Vitya stutters in amazement. Vitya rises to his feet and suddenly the Ascender is in front of them cradling Vitya’s cheek. 

“ _ My son _ ,” She whispers tenderly.

“Mom,” Vitya half sobs, pulling Diana into his arms. 

“I love you so much, my Vitya.” She says, wrapping Vitya in a tight motherly embrace. “I’m sorry we had to be reunited this way but we don’t have much time.” She says pulling away from her son, as much as she looks like she wants to stay. 

“I don’t know how to do this Mom,” Vitya says. 

“I know, I wish I had more time to teach you. Maybe one day we’ll have the chance to train you . . . properly. For now I will help you. I’ll fuse my soul to yours and use your energy to act through you. You won’t have to do a thing, my love. Just let me into your heart.” Diana encourages pressing a flat palm against Vitya’s chest. Vitya looks over at Yuuri with a degree of uncertainty. 

“And this will be safe?” Vitya asks. 

“Worry not,” She says, glancing in Yuuri’s direction, “I will return you to your mate safely. You have my solemn word.”

“Then I suppose there’s no use in delaying.” Vitya sighs, reaching out to give Yuuri’s hand one last squeeze before stepping closer to his mother. “I’m ready.” He nods. 

The Ascender closes her eyes briefly, takes a deep breath and when she opens her eyes again, her eyes are glazed over, glowing with moonlight. Her entire figure radiates with ethereal energy that almost looks like she’s here in front of him but also in another realm all at the same time. She reaches her hand forward and her fingertips soak into Vitya’s chest, light beaming from his skin where her fingers penetrate. The Ascender steps forward and her entire being is absorbed inside Yuuri’s mate. When the Ascender is gone, Vitya shuts his eyes and hunches over. 

Yuuri reaches out and touches his shoulder, “Vitya?” He asks with concern. Vitya flinches at Yuuri’s touch and his attention snaps to Yuuri. Yuuri stumbles back in utter shock. The man in front of him isn’t  _ his  _ Vitya. Somehow in fusing with the Ascender he lost all the soft imperfections of his features and his eyes glow with the same moonlight that was once held in the Ascender’s eyes. It’s almost physically painful to look at him. 

This is the first time Yuuri’s ever looked at Vitya and recognized the god in him more than the man he loves. 

Vitya’s eyes only rest on Yuuri for half a second before he looks back up to the sky, almost like Vitya didn’t recognize him at all. Yuuri can only watch in stunned silence as Vitya turns from Yuuri and steps into the water. The river parts underneath his feet and the aurora lights brighten above them, dancing vividly across the night sky. Water rises and curls around Vitya’s limbs in elegant tendrils. Light radiates from Vitya and the entire world around him seems to be drawn to him. 

Vitya raises his palms to the sky and suddenly the aurora explodes in bright rainbows of light and spreads a protective dome across the night sky. Yuuri has to shield his eyes from the blinding light. 

Vitya looks so strong, like a true god. Yuuri’s in awe just watching this unfold in front of him. But Vitya isn’t a god, he’s a man just like anyone else and after a few minutes of holding up the sky Yuuri can see a slight straining tremble in his shoulders. 

Before long the solar storm passes and the lights in the sky soften until all that’s left are the stars making up the Ascender’s tapestry in the night sky. 

Vitya drops his hands to his side and his knees buckle underneath him. Yuuri rushes to Vitya’s side and catches him before he can fall. Yuuri pulls Vitya back to the beach and lowers them both down to the soft sand, resting an unconscious Vitya in his lap. 

“Vitya. It’s over, Vitya. Please,” Yuuri pleads, panic rising in his chest the longer Vitya doesn’t open his eyes. Yuuri brushes his hand along Vitya’s cheek noting it’s hotter than usual. He’s burning up. “Please Vitya. Wake up. Please wake up,” Yuuri pleads desperately, terrified tears starting to form in his eyes. 

It can’t can’t end like this. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. She promised . . .

“I love you. I need you,” Yuuri sobs, his head collapsing down fall to rest on Vitya’s forehead. Yuuri watches Vitya’s features for any sign that he is alright, “Please Vitya, wake up.” Yuuri begs. 

“Yuuri!” Mama cries, running down the street towards them, her robes billowing in the wind. She falls to her knees next to Yuuri and she gasps in horror seeing the state of her son, “No, no, no.” She sobs shaking her head in disbelief. Her hands hover over Vitya’s body, too afraid he would fall apart in front of her eyes if she touched him. 

“ _ Vitya, please, come back to me. _ ” Yuuri thinks with his forehead pressed against Vitya’s. 

Yuuri watches Vitya’s features for any movement. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Vitya’s eyelashes flutter and clench with discomfort. Yuuri gasps with relief and showers Vitya’s face with overjoyed kisses. Vitya laughs weakly and cracks his eyes open and blinks up at Yuuri and Mama. 

“Yuuri. . . Mama,” Vitya says weakly. Yuuri squeezes Vitya’s hand reassuringly. 

“You weren’t waking up. We were so worried.” Yuuri explains,

“I’m here. I’m safe.” Vitya whispers. 

“You’re safe.” Yuuri chokes with relief. He leans forward and kisses Vitya with all the power of his worry, his relief, and his love all thrown into a passionate kiss. Kissing Vitya is like coming home. “Don’t you ever worry me like that again,” Yuuri warned, wiping old tears from his cheeks. 

“I won’t.” Vitya promises, “Never again.”

“I love you so much,” Yuuri sobs pulling Vitya into a firm embrace. Vitya sobs against Yuuri’s shoulder and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. Feelings of relief and joy flow between them. It’s over. They can move on with their lives. 

“I love you too.” Vitya says, reaching to cradle Yuuri’s cheek with a heartbreakingly tender look in his expression. 

“Vitya,” Mama speaks up from behind them, “I’m sorry for what I’ve done. You have no reason to forgive me for lying to you about your nature but I hope you can give me the chance to repent for my actions.” 

“Mama,” Vitya beckons, reaching his hand out in Mama’s direction. Mama take his hands and presses a motherly kiss to his palms, “I talked with her while we were fused, with Mom. She told me why you two decided what you did. I know it wasn’t easy for you. I don’t want to lose you too Mama.”

“Thank you.” She says, kissing his palm once more before rising to her feet, “I’ll leave you two be. You did well today, Vitya. We’re all so very proud of you.”

Mama leaves and Yuuri is left alone with Vitya. They’re silent for the longest time just taking in the feeling of being together again, like the way it’s supposed to be. 

“Take me home, Yuuri.” Vitya requests. 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” Yuuri smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual please indulge me and come scream with me about my bois on twitter @Caitwritestuff and on tumblr (12/17 Update: RIP) @cait-writes-stuff.
> 
> And be sure to follow @uaevuon on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm so grateful for all the work she's put into the art for this fic. Love her! Give her cookies!


End file.
